


A Free Man

by LoonyBadger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyBadger/pseuds/LoonyBadger
Summary: Drarry. What happens when Harry Potter is perfectly willing to leave the Dursleys in his past but a certain Malfoy heir needs him to tell the world what really happened? Will Malfoy rot in a jail cell for another mans crimes or will Harry once again put aside his desires for someone else's needs. And then...what will happen next? Oh and its rated M for some bad language and a lot of violence later on. Some trigger warnings but ill give a warning before the chapter if there's a need to for that chapter.  A.N. I do have this story posted on two other sites as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s P.O.V.

“Harry James Potter! This is NOT a war scar!” Ginny thundered.

“Yes it is, Ginny, for the hundredth time, why don’t you just believe me!” Harry threw back as he threw on his shirt.

“No wand could have caused that!” she said pointing at my right shoulder.

“Maybe a piece of wood or stone-”

“Do NOT try to tell me some flying projectile stabbed you and you kept fighting!”

“I wasn’t always fightin-”

 

“Or Running, or Hiding, or WHATEVER and you don’t even RECALL how it happened or when-”

“Gin! I don’t know what you want me to say!”

“The TRUTH!” she hollered then stormed away. Harry sighed and collapsed on the bed they had shared less and less as of late. Harry didn’t know what he was expecting when he proposed to Ginny, but constant fighting definitely wasn’t what he had in mind.

He had already come to terms that he loved Ginny’s family, not her. During war times it was so easy for him to confuse or blur the two, and it wasn’t like Ginny was awful or anything. She’s beautiful, witty, fiery, smart, a badass, and a Great Friend. Everyone wanted them to get together, so when he’d defeated Voldemort he proposed. She said yes, but they kept postponing the wedding, unlike Ron and Hermione, who were engaged for less than a year before they tied the knot. Now they lived happily and housed a disgruntled “savior” most nights.

Ginny had been home by herself so many nights she started redecorating. His own apartment was a stranger to him. Well, it was theirs technically, He hadn’t wanted to go to Grimmauld Place after the battle was over...it still hurt too much. Ginny had been very understanding and they decided instead to split the cost of an apartment, which she had been able to do because of her position on the Holyhead Harpies. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to care that the rooms were unrecognizable. Instead he got up and grabbed his prepacked overnight bag. When he went into the living room Ginny was sitting on the couch immersed in a book.

“Have a good night at Ron and Hermione’s” she said blankly.

“Thanks” he mirrored her tone as he walked over to the fireplace and threw down a handful of floo powder.

“RON’S!” he shouted and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he stepped out into the room Ron and Hermione had given him. He stomped his foot three times to let them know he was there, then popped into the shower.

Ron’s P.O.V.

“He’s here AGAIN?!?” 

“Oh stop Ronald, you know they’re having a hard time.” Hermione tried to reason. 

“Yeah Hermione, but there’s a difference between a rough patch and practically living here for the past two years!”

“Oh stop, you pretend like you don’t enjoy his company anymore.”

“Of course I still enjoy his company, I just wish they’d break it off and find happiness already.” I said as I set the table and poured the drinks. Hermione stopped stirring the pot.

“I do too, we just have to let them do it in there own ti-” she stopped talking as we heard footsteps on the stairs.

“You’re just in time Harry, dinners ready.” Hermione said as she magicked the stew into three bowls. 

“It smells delicious Hermione.” he said as he turned the corner. 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, what was it about this time?” Hermione asked and Ron was reminded just how much he loved her. Harry sighed as we all sat down. 

“Just a stupid scar from the war I can’t recall how I got.” he said as he plopped down. 

“Why’s she mad about that?” I asked around a spoonful of stew, pointedly ignoring Hermione’s ‘don’t-talk-with-your-mouth-full’ glare.

“She doesn’t believe I got it from the war.” Harry said after he swallowed some stew. Hermione put her spoon down and wiped the corners of her mouth off with a napkin, then set that down as well. 

“Well, let me see.” she said. Harry plopped his spoon down in his stew which splattered everywhere. Hermione and I practically hit the ceiling. I turned to Harry only to see his face twisted in rage. 

“Really Hermione! You too!” he shouted.

“Harry!” Hermione admonished in shock.

“I came here for some peace! Not more accusations!” he practically growled.

“Harry, mate, calm down. She wasn’t accusing you of anything.” I said highly confused. Harry normally didn’t get his kickers in a twist over war stuff like this. “We all have scars, she was just trying to help, maybe it looks like one of the ones Hermione and I got. We were with you more often. We could give Ginny some peace of mind.” Hermione smiled and nodded at me. 

“Forget this, I’m going to go watch the news.” Harry said and left to go to the living room, accioing a beer on his way out. 

“Well that was strange.” Hermione said as she resumed eating.

“You’re telling me.” I replied.

Harry’s P.O.V.

I can’t believe them, I thought to himself as I idly sipped at my New Castle. I flipped on the television and turned on the wizarding news; something I had worked hard on pushing to exist. After the war it had been clear something of this nature would be helpful instead of constantly having to wait for the paper every morning. 

I knew Hermione and Ron would be suspicious, but I can’t help it. It wasn’t a war scar. About 50% of my scars both physical and mental weren’t from the war. But they just simply weren’t worth mentioning. Everyone wanted to move on from the past, from the pain. Not find out there was more they didn’t even know existed, or at least to what extent it existed. So I’ve had a hard childhood, who cared? It’s just not something I want to focus on, or anyone else for that matter, just like Voldemort, the Dursely’s should stay dead to him.

Upon hearing footsteps I looked up to see Ron and Hermione silently joining me on the couch. I turned back to the TV hardly seeing or hearing anything going on, well, that was until a certain name flashed across the screen.

“Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater found at muggle residence, number 4 Privet Dr. torturing and imprisoning muggles in their own hom-” the reporter was suddenly cut off as Malfoy pushed his way towards her.

“I DIDN’T TOUCH THEM! THEY CAPTURED AND TORTURED ME! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE M-” his frantic plea was cut off as aurors pulled him away. The blood in Harry’s veins froze and he sat up straight. In the background Harry could see the happy gleam in Vernon’s eyes. 

“That prick!” Ron cried. “After all you did for him! And that’s how he repays you! Torturing muggles!

“Harry, isn’t that the street you used to liv-” Hermione started but my soft voice cut her off.

“He’s innocent.”

 

“WHAT!” Hermione and Ron cried in unison. Ron quickly turned off the telly. 

“Harry… I could let it go when you defended him the first time, I even understood. But this?...This is insane!”

“Ron’s right Harry.” Hermione said in a calmer voice. “You can’t save everyone, it’s not your job, the only one who could have saved Malfoy, is Malfoy.”

“No, you guys don’t understa-”

“Yes we do Harry! We get your need to save everyone, to help someone when your world is falling apart, but helping Malfoy won’t help you and Ginny.”

“What? Ron, no, that’s not-”

“He’s right Harry. You may be an auror but Malfoy isn’t your problem.”

“No, he’s not Hermione but the Durselys are.” Hermione and Ron froze. They knew Harry didn’t like his family and this was the first time that he’d ever mentioned them since the order moved him. 

“Harry-” Hermione started gently. “Just because you didn’t get along well with the Durselys doesn’t mean they’d physically hurt someone.” She tried but it was no use. 

“No Hermione, that’s just the thing, I didn’t just not get along well with the them.” I stood up and started pacing, trying to figure out how to words this correctly. “Accio jacket.” I finally decided to say and grabbed it with one hand. 

“Har-” Ron tried as he stood. 

“No, Ron...it’s just...Malfoy wouldn’t be the first wizard they’d...abused.” I said quietly while looking at my feet. I could feel a light blush fill my cheeks as I heard two quick intakes of breath over my words.

“Harry?” Hermione asked gently, tears starting to fill her eyes as she remembered the cause of my earlier fight with Ginny. 

“I’ve got...I got to go…” I said abruptly and quickly floo’d to the ministry. 

A.N. since this story is posted on two other sites, and a few chapters ahead ill post a chapters very frequently on this site to get it caught up.


	2. Chapter 2

I stormed into the ministry blocking out all my insecurities that I had been feeling at Hermione and Ron’s the moment the green flames died showing the ministry of magic, my newest home. The others in the office moved out of my way like a hot knife through butter. I guess I had a determined look on, which I only get on really touch cases, like with death eaters on the run. For the first year or so being an auror I didn’t believe Hermione or Ron when they told me about this face I get. I mean what simple look could cause others to run in the opposite direction, but then Hermione took a picture of it and if it someone was coming towards me with that look I’d probably turn tail as well. I held back a smirk.

“YOU!” I yelled and pulled Jarvis aside by his tie. “Where. Is. Malfoy. Being. Held?” The man’s eye’s widened to the size of saucers. 

“In-interrogation Room forty-two-o.” He stuttered. I pushed him aside as I made my way towards room Forty-two. “You can’t kill him you know!” Jarvis yelled at my retreating figure. How typical that everyone would assume my anger was focused on Malfoy, but that wasn’t the case at all. I pulled out my modified cellphone and hit speed dial seven. The voice on the other end picked up after two rings. 

“Hello?”

“Interrogation Room Forty-Two, Now.” I said as calmly as I could muster before hanging up. Finally I started approaching the room. As I did a familiar, if muffled, voice filled the air.

“I WON’T SAY ANYTHING TILL I GET A LAWYER!” muffled pause. “A REAL ONE1 WHO WILL ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME!” muffle muffle muffle “HE’S A JOKE! WOULDN’T EVEN LISTEN TO ME! JUST TOLD ME TO PLEAD GUIL-” mumble “I AM NOT! YOU WON’T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE!”

“Potter.” said a voice to my right. I smiled at his response time. Never disappoints me this one. 

“Follow me” I told him, the slammed open the door. “I’m taking over this case.” Corvo looked at me wide-eyed. 

“What gives you the ri-” A glare from my friend, Cullen Fredricks, sent Corvo into silence. “Fine.” he said angrily. Malfoy, who hadn’t even bothered to look up at me yet, groaned and slammed his head into the metal desk. 

“I’m innocent-” Malfoy said weakly. I looked over at him and felt a chill of anger. His hands were handcuffed to the table, far enough apart to be uncomfortable. His hair was tousled and unkempt. He even had dried blood smears on various parts of his body and clothes. I heard a chuckle to my right and turned at lightening speed to glare at Corvo; the smirk quickly fell off his face. He glared daggers before he slammed the door behind him on his way out. Malfoy lifted his head. Still not fully taking in his surroundings. “I know my rights, I still have rights. And I have a right to a lawyer, to have my side Heard. He spoke, his voice slightly gravelly from all his earlier yelling. He finally took in all his surroundings and his face twisted in rage. “There’s no need to shove the muggle’s fancy lawyer in my face!” Upon being mentioned Cullen turned to look at me with one lifted eyebrow. I ignored him. His question would be answered soon enough. 

“You’re right, that’s why I didn’t. This is your lawyer.” 

“DO NOT MOCK ME POTTER!” Malfoy yelled.

“DO I LOOK LIKE I’M MOCKING! DO I LOOK AMUSED MALFOY!” he pulled back slightly in shock, then leaned forward to look me right in the eyes.

“You’re giving me the best lawyer in the country?” Malfoy asked raising one eyebrow.

“You’re going to need it if we’re going to prove your innocence.” i said, then finally pulled back the chair Corvo recently vacated and sat down.

“You believe me?” Malfoy asked. I indicated to the seat next to me so Cullen could sit down. 

“As much as it pains me to admit-” Malfoy scuffed, I glared pointedly. “But I know these muggles personally.” My voice was embarrassingly gruff and both people in the room gave me inquiring looks. 

“Is there something I need to know?” Cullen asked. I glared at the table. “Something that may-” here he tried to make eye contact with me “-effect the case?” 

“Yes.” I growled, I could only imagine how Malfoy was enjoying this, was going to enjoy this. “Those muggles are my aunt and uncle, the ones who raised me-”

“And you think I’m innocent! YOU REALLY ARE MOCKING ME AREN’T YOU POTTER! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! CAN’T I CATCH ONE BLOODY BREAK!” he slammed his fist on the table as best he could, what with them being chained down and all. I slammed one of my own fists to get his attention once more

“I LIVED WITH THOSE MONSTERS!” Malfoy looked dumbstruck. “You’ve gotten the best bloody break you’re going to get!” You are so lucky I was watching the news! That the news showed this story! That they just so happened to have caught a glimpse of my uncle’s stupid, fat, gloating face!” My chest was rising and falling unsteadily. Malfoy’s jaw practically hit the table. I rubbed my face aggressively trying to gain some control over my emotions, then I leaned over and unlocked Malfoy's hands. He absently rubbed his wrist. Cullen put a hand on my shoulder. 

“Harry, should you be on this case?” he asked, trying to be quiet, but Malfoy snapped his head over to look at him.

“I’m the only one who can raise a good case against them, and I won’t stand by and watch an innocent man go to jail if I can stop it, not again.” I said thinking of Sirius. Than I laughed. “It’s ironic, when you think about it-” I started lightly, even smiled slightly. “I have to tell the entire wizarding world about my abusive childhood to save my biggest bully and tormentor in school.” I laughed again while Malfoy’s eyes turned to saucers at my words. “What?” I asked sarcastically. “Is your life shattered now that I destroyed the illusion of a cozy pampered childhood you gave me? Which I do have to thank you for, by the way, with you’re rumors no one suspected a thing. Except Ginny, but that’s only just now happening.” I forgot that Malfoy and Cullen were even there as I continued voicing my inner monologue. “I suppose Ginny won’t want to stay engaged after she finds out her suspicions were right, I was lying, those aren’t war scars.” Cullen quickly jerked me out of my seat and to my feet. 

“You need air, now.” And just like that he apparated us to his private office. 

Malfoy’s P.O.V.

I wish I could say I’d never been so shocked in my entire life. It would be fitting, if almost anyone else had heard all of this they most certainly could. But I don’t have that pleasure. Growing up in a family like mine, and experiencing the two weeks I just did, well let’s just say it’s hard to beat. 

I’d always imagined Potter grew up similarly to me, well before the Dark Lord came back. But nevertheless he said he was abused...called his guardians monsters, hell he even has scars from those bastards…something we’ll now have in common. But no one other than us three will ever know that. I wasn’t fooled by Potter’s pretty words when he said he’d fight for me, especially with the reaction Fredricks gave to Potter’s outburst. His friends will never let him confess this, even I can see it would destroy him. Mere minutes of talking about it and he was already becoming unraveled. Even I owe him to let this one slide, he saved my mother and I from Azkaban. Father killed himself before he could even go on trial, to afraid of the future tarnishing of the family name. Plus Potter saved my life on other occasions as well. So when they come back here and give some excuse as to why Potter won’t be helping and that they’ll still try to free me just without any help from Potter I’ll nod my head and let it go. I owe him that much. 

Still though, the question of who will forever haunt me as I rot away in my jail cell. Who sent me that letter saying to go to Number Four Privet Dr. and tell the occupants I’m a wizard? Who knew of the Dursleys terror of magic and also hated me enough to send me a letter saying they were friends of wizards, when they knew just the opposite was true? Who would set up such a scheme that lasted weeks by sending me other letters, helpful letters that guided me into a better appearance and future? But the constant wondering of whether I’d done something to upset this letter sender or whether this actually was the plan all along is a rather small price to pay to never have to owe Potter anything ever again. A small muffled commotion outside the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I quickly re-locked my handcuffs, maybe if I cooperated my sentence wouldn’t be so bad.I knew I was shitting myself regardless I snapped one hand in, not quite as tightly as before of course, and used my chin to snap the other one shut. 

Harry’s P.O.V.

“What the fuck was that!” Cullen asked angrily as he paced his office. I looked out the window, seeing faceless people, the dread of their fake sympathy settling in the pit of my stomach. Cullen paid no mind frantically waving his arms about like a flapping snitch. “You can’t just say stuff like that! Thats personal! He could use it against you!-”

“I’m trying to save his ass.” I cut in sharply. 

“He was a deat-” I turned so quickly my neck cracked. Cullen froze and winced, realizing his mistake to late. 

“WAS!” I said strongly. 

“I know” he quickly responded, putting his hands up in a way to try to pacify me, like one when approaching a rabid dog. I sighed. 

“I shouldn’t have said the thing about school, or the thing about Ginny, I know, but a lot of the stuff I shouldn’t be saying I can’t keep quiet about, not if I want to keep Malfoy out of jail.”

 

“Why do you even care?” he asked finally voicing what he had been thinking this whole time. 

“I couldn’t do anything when the Durselys did that to me.” I said slowly. Cullen frowned. “I can’t let them get away with this, not again.” He sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. Then he nodded towards the window. 

“They’ll chew you up out there.” he said. I smiled appreciating his gesture.

“Not like they haven’t before, not like they won’t again.” I stated.

“You sure about this man?” 

“Yeah Cullen.” I said 100% unsure, completely wishing for any way around this. But the people would want blood, they wouldn’t turn a cheek or listen to regular reasoning. He nodded his head and grabbed my arm completely reassured. I took one last fleeting look at the populace who, at this point still loved me and thought of me as strong, as able, as someone to look up to. How the tide will change once more. Suddenly we popped back into the room, just in time too, not even a second later Kingsley had opened the door with Corvo on his heels like a lost puppy. 

“Snitch” I whispered for only Corvo to hear.

“Mr. Potter!” Kingsley roared unamused. I heard Malfoy snicker behind me. Woops. It seems my whispering needs some work. “You can not just take over any case you want! I don’t care if you’ve saved the wizarding world, and I wouldn’t care if you saved it a hundred times! It wouldn’t change the fact that that is not how it works here! You have your own cases-”

“But-”

“I don’t care how much you two fought as kids! It’s still not your job to put him behind bars!” Corvo was starting to resemble the Grinch after he stole Christmas.

“But-”

“No! You can’t kill him either!” My eyes flared with anger. Did people really think i was that vengeful?

“HE’S INNOCENT!” I yelled determined not to be cut off this time. 

“No you ca-...wait...what?” Kingsley asked, once again getting ready to turn me down until he actually heard what I had said. 

“You’re insane!” Corvo said, causing Kingsley to bat at him like a bothersome fly, giving me an expectant look.

“He’s innocent and I can prove it with help-” I said indicating to Cullen “-but no one else will give Mal-...er… Draco a chance. Corvo wouldn’t even give him a decent lawyer who would hear Draco’s side of the story. How do you expect him to have a chance against these sharks we call the people?” Kingsley seemed to think it over for a few minutes, a few to long for Corvo apparently.

“You can’t seriously be considering this-that that piece of death eater scu-” his eyes widened at his own mistake. Rage covered Kingsley’s face as a smirk covered mine. Corvo just proved my point for me. Kingsley turned to Corvo and went off on him.

“If I had a penny for EVERY FUCKING TIME I’ve had to tell you AND your coworkers that the war is OVER and people are PEOPLE, we work to save ALL PEOPLE! I’d be a MILLIONAIRE! He spun back towards me. “Potter!” I stood up straight and nodded my head. “The case is yours.” I smiled and nodded my head again.

“B-”

“ZIP IT CORVO!” Kingsley growled and Corvo slouched hysterically, as my smirk grew to rival that of the Cheshire Cat from ‘Alice in Wonderland’. “And you know what?” he asked rhetorically turning back to Corvo. “You get to explain to all the boys and girls in the office why we’re having another meeting discussing that exactly.” Kingsley smirked triumphantly, Corvo grimaced and I was unsuccessful in covering my chuckle as a cough. Kingsley turned to me, smile still in his eyes.

“I expect you to be there as well Mr. Potter.” he said. My jaw dropped. 

“But!” I tried but gave up immediately. He caught the chuckle, there was no hope, the world is a cold dark place. “I’m the one fighting for the git” I mumbled as they left and Kingsley’s laughter filled the air. I sighed and turned back to Malfoy. 

“Pain in my ass, that one.” I stated looking at Malfoy, as if waiting for him to agree. 

“The ministry does care...they’re children, but they really care…” he said ignoring me. He actually looked surprised. 

“We’re trying” I reassured. He just nodded. I looked down at his hands. “How’d you get cuffed?” I asked knowing I had undid them.

“I did it myself, good thing to, had Kingsley and...Corvo? Was it? Walked in a second sooner I would have been cursed into the next week.” I nodded my head to either side knowing he was right but wishing he wasn’t.

“Yes well, let’s go.” I said and uncuffed Malfoy once again.

“Go where?” he asked standing but not rubbing his wrist. 

“Truett’s office, she’ll put a tracker on us so you have to stay within a certain distance of me. Go too far away and a swarm of trigger happy Aurors will be on your ass before you can say ‘I tickled the sleeping dragon’”. Malfoy nodded. I turned to look at Cullen. “I’ll contact you later with more details, but for now could you start looking for witnesses from around the neighborhood? You may want to try Mrs. Figgs and try to find out the Dursley’s side to all of this. I bet it’ll be really entertaining.” I said the last part flatly. 

“”Right away Mr. Potter.” and he apparated away.

“It’s Harry!” I yelled after the now empty air and sighed to myself.

“Wasn’t he one of Cedric’s friends?” Malfoy asked.

“Yeah his best friend, he couldn’t have picked a better field to go into.”

“That’s for sure.” Malfoy said. I tried not to think about how extremely weird this was. Having a normal conversation with Malfoy. Shooting the breeze with Malfoy...Standing in the same room as Malfoy...of my own free will...I felt my skin prickle. Goosebumps. Fucking Malfoy. I opened the door.

“Follow me.” I told him as I started down the hallway. As heads snapped in our direction I reached back and grabbed Malfoy’s arm so no one would get any ‘smart’ ideas. He jumped. I loosened my grip worried I hurt him. He gave no response and we went the rest of the way to Truett’s office in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

“20 FEET!” We both proclaimed in unison, Mrs. Truett jerked back in shock. 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy is accused of torturing and abducting muggles, that isn’t some petty crime. Plus the 20 feet limit is only for while you’re sleeping. We don’t want Mr. Malfoy going in a different room unattended and having his dastardly, dirty way with whomever he pleases.”

“Uh, I, stop. That’s fine, understandable.” I said quickly to get her to shut up as I tried to wash away the pictures that threatened to enter my mind at the implications her words could take. Malfoy’s face twisted to one of disgust.

“Ew.” He stated showing off his impressive, superior, pureblooded vocabulary. 

“Yes, murder and torture are disgusting.” Mrs. Truett said nodding her head, completely ignorant to the innuendo she accidentally created. “Anyway when Mr. Potter is awake you will have one point five miles to play with. A small beep will sound in your left ear if you're about to go over the limit. Also small alerts will be offered if Mr. Potter starts running, or falls asleep or something along those lines.”

“Understood.” He said without any emotion.

“Will I get any such alerts?”

“What? Of course not, don’t be silly Mr. Potter.” She said with an over enthusiastic smile. 

“That’s not being silly, that’s called being considerate…” I said almost as a question. Unable to comprehend how she didn’t get that.

“I don’t understand. Why would you want to be considerate? Mr. Malfoy is being charged with-”

“Yeah, ok, whatever.” I said quickly to cut her off recognizing a lost cause when it was staring me right in the face. I’d have to talk to Kingsley about expressing a need to be considerate to all people. Not just in correlation to differences set by the war. As a matter of fact, I wonder if Mrs. Truett has even been in on any of the meetings or if people just thought it was for the Aurors only. She smiled sweetly at me.

“Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you, have a good day Mr. Potter.” she said then turned back to her mountain of paperwork without so much as a second glance at Malfoy. I sighed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from her office. 

“Prat.” I mumbled.

“Understable...used to it anyway/” He responded not much louder than a whisper. 

“Never allow yourself to get used to treatment you don’t deserve or convince yourself you deserve less than you do.” I repeated my mantra for the past seven years out loud. without thinking, then I blinked and stopped in the middle of the hallway. Why would I say that? To Malfoy? I hadn’t even told anyone about it’s existence. I had came up with it after fourth year during the summer. I mean there’s only so much one person can take and I had had my ful-

“Oof” Malfoy cut off my train of thought as he slammed into my back, not stopping in time. “Why do you even care?” he asked after he regained his balance, and of what a question…

“Shut up.” I responded, he just laughed.

“You don’t even know do you?”I quickly rounded the corner and walked into my office pointedly ignoring Malfoy and his stupidly on point questions/accusations. I dropped his wrist and went looking for my work keys. Malfoy leaned against a filing cabinet. “It’s a mess in here.” he said offhandedly after a few minutes of silence. I pulled my head out of the drawer I was rifling thru to shoot him a glare. He threw his hands up defensively. “Touchy touchy potty.” I growled and thrust my head back to the drawer, pushing my hand all the way to the back of the drawer.

“Aha!” I called and pulled them out.

“I believe the term is Eureka!” Malfoy corrected doing a half-assed version of jazz hands.

“Do I look like a scientist? I inquired gesturing to myself. His eyes lit up and he corrected his posture, a smirk gracing his face as he opened his mouth to say- “Nevermind; don’t answer that.” I said grimacing, he deflated once again. “Come on, let’s go.” I said holding out my hand.

“Where?” He asked as he stuck out his arm, I grabbed onto it and winked.

Malfoy’s P.O.V.

Did he just fucking wink at me? I thought to myself but before I could do or say anything he apparated us away and I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them again my jaw dropped. There’s no way Potter would-

“Come on.” He said smiling at my expression as he indicated towards the manor. My manor. The one my mother was currently under house arrest in. He wouldn’t be this considerate, would he? I mean come on, even heroes have their limits...right?

“running” Came a small tone. I looked to my left, no one. I looked towards Potter who was going at a full sprint down the walkway to the manor. I blinked in confusion. As he rather rapidly got further from me a thought dawned on my. The walkway is three miles long. 

“POTTER! WAIT UP!” I yelled after his admittedly athletic ass, and started sprinting after him. His laughter filled the air. I could kill that smug son of a bitch. By the time I got to the doorway he had already knocked and been waiting a few moments. “What-” *pantpant* was that- *pant* for?” I asked as I leaned over, hands on knees, trying to catch my breath.

“Well-” Potter started completely unfazed by his sprint. Stupid, fit bastard. “If I was you and hadn’t seen my mum in a while, I’d want to run so I could see her faster, and I know that even if you wanted to you would never do that so…” He shrugged. I tilted my head to look at him perplex

 

“Please Potter, please! You have to help my son! He’s innocent I swear! Please he was missing for two weeks, I filed a report but no none would listen. Please you have to save my son! Please!” She then threw herself into a startled Potter’s arms as she sobbed. I straightened up.

“Mother.” I said softly. She pulled away from Potter to look at me.

“Oh, my boy!” She cried and threw herself at me. “Please!”o

“Mother shh-” I said holding her tightly and rubbing her back. “You don’t need to beg, he’s already agreed to help, he believes me Mum...we’re going to be ok.” She cried harder in relief, her thank yous lost in her sobs. I looked up at Potter who was blushing profusely, looking more awkward than ever before. It was almost funny, and somehow completely endearing. “She says thank you.” I told him smiling slightly, mother nodded her agreement and held me closer. 

“Yeah, uh um...no problem uh…” He stammered. He was worst than Greg after his first kiss. My smile grew ever so slightly and I turned back to my mother, kissing her on top of the head.   
“You filed a missing person’s report?” Harry asked trying to find some solid ground he could walk on. My mother pulled away from me slightly to nod and look at him.

“Fifteen days ago.” She said. I took my sleeve and tried to wipe away the waterfalls coming from both of her eyes, which was a mistake because it brought attention to the dried blood. “Oh no.” she said, her voice crumbling. I winced and tried to grab her as she dropped to the ground in despair. “Not again. Merlin please not AGAIN!!!” Her voice cracked and wobbled as it rose in pitch. She started spazzing slightly as flashbacks overtook her mind.

“Mother...” I said softly, a tear escaping my own eye. I hated seeing her in so much pain. “I’m ok.” I tried to tell her but she couldn’t hear me over the sound of her convulsive gasps and sobs. I couldn’t bear to look at Potter. I felt mortified to have so much revealed so quickly, but I suppose he felt the same way about his own home life. “Let’s get some tea.” I said and scooped my poor mother off the stoop, Potter followed silently behind me as I gingerly carried my mum into the manor. I went into the living room and placed her on the couch. As I was arranging some blankets and pillows around mother Potter spoke up.

“If you point me to the kitchen I can start some t-”

“Don’t be daft Potter, my house is much bigger than one and a half miles. I would be dead before you could even find your way back here.” He blushed. “Dodger” I called. Suddenly -POP!- our Kitchen’s house elf appeared in the room. 

“Welcome home Maste- Ah! Oh no! What is ailing Misses now? Dodger had thought with Master being home she would stop crying.” He said running to her side. I instantly felt even worst. 

“She’ll be alright, would you please bring some tea?” I asked to distract both myself and Dodger, then I remembered my manners. I turned to Potter. “Any preferences Potter?”

 

“Oh I, uh, um, coffee?” he asked wincing slightly. 

“How does Master like his coffee?” Dodger asked him.

“Black...with ice please, if it’s not too much of a struggle.” He asked. Dodger smiled.

“With pleasure Mister.” He said smiling wide, glad to have a job to do. 

“Dodger” I said, he turned to me. “Would you be a dear and fetch my spare wand as well?” 

“Certainly.” He said then -SNAP!- and he was gone. 

“Care to take a seat?” I asked an awkwardly still standing Potter. Geez, has he never been a house guest before? I then blanched remembering he probably hasn’t.

“Something wrong?” Potter asked as he lowered himself into a chair across from mother’s shaking figure. Of course now he’d be astute about his surroundings and notice something like my wince. 

“No, nothing at all.” I said sitting next to mother putting a reassuring hand on her back. Now Potter winced.

“Right...Sorry.” What? Is he daft? Why is he apolog-Oh…

“No, I didn’t mean that sarcastically.” I explained.

“Oh.” He said his eyes widening slightly. “Right.” Then silence, a horribly awkward silence. Potter cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something but -POP!- Dodger had brought the refreshments. He handed me the second wand I bought after the war, never wanting to risk being completely wandless again.

“Iced black coffee for Mister…?”

“Potter.” Potter supplied, Dodger nodded.

“For Mister Pott-”

“Actually Harry is perfectly fine.” He amended to my shock whilst blushing slightly.

“Mister Harry sir?” Dodger asked

“Just Harry is perfect.” 

“Right! Iced black coffee for Mister Just Harry.” Dodger beamed.

“Er...thanks.” He said awkwardly taking the coffee. I covered my mouth to hide both my smile and the sound of my laughter. Dodger sure is a handful. 

“Chamomile tea for Misses, and Earl Grey with a raspberry and a crushed mint leaf for Master Draco.” Dodger has brought some breakfast pastries since it is breakfast time.” My eyes widened and I looked out to the window to see the shining sun.

“So it is.” I said.

“Would Misses, Master, and Mister Just Harry like Dodger to make breakfast as well?” 

“Not yet Dodger, but thank you.” 

“Of course Master.” He placed the pastries on the table. Then -SNAP!- he disappeared.

“I can’t believe it’s that late-er...early?” Potter asked.

“Whichever swishes you’re wand.” I said absently and sipped at my tea. My eyes closed in bliss. Perfect, absolutely perfect. I forgot myself and pulled the cup closer, wrapping both hands around it, enjoy the warmth and closing in on my myself, unconsciously protecting my small circle of happiness. My one moment of peace in these past two weeks. After a minute Potter cleared his throat reminding my of his presence. My eyes snapped open.

“Right, sorry.” I said and put the cup down, demolishing my little circle.

“No, not at all. I just uh...Mrs. Malfoy?” Potter asked. Mother wiped her swollen eyes and tried to pull herself together. 

“Yes?”

“You said you filled a missing person’s report?” 

“Yes, I did. But my assigned Auror didn’t take it seriously. I requested you but he ignored me and my requests. Told me Draco had probably left the country or…” she grew quiet.

“Or?” Potter asked, his tone harshened considerably from when he spoke not moments before. Mother blinked, thinking his aggression was pointed at her. I grabbed her arm to try and wordlessly tell her that wasn’t the case, but her back straightened and she held her head higher nonetheless.

“Or killed himself like his father.” My mother said emotionlessly. How dare he say something like that to my mother. My eyes were undoubtedly flashing with anger.

“Who is your assigned Auror?” Potter asked stiffly, a slight growl to his voice, words choppy. 

“Auror Corvo.” She said. Potter jerked to his feet.

“How Dare He!” He screamed to the air, practically exploding in anger. Mother deflated in relief as she realized the harshness in Potter’s voice was not meant for her. A soft smile graced her face. 

“Thank you,” she whispered so low even I hardly heard it. I wonder if she knows she said it at all? I pulled her close and she leaned into me gratefully. 

“I need a word with Kingsley. Now.” He thundered, thrusting out one hand. 

“But-” I started not wanting to leave my mother’s side quite so soon.

“Bring her.” He said. My jaw dropped ever so slightly before I snapped it shut. 

“Of course.” I said and swished my wand, causing the drinks to shrink, unspillable, then slip into my pocket. I took mother’s hand, then Potters. The instant pull was sickening.

“KINSLEY!!!” Potter roared. “Stay,” he uttered and left the office...his office, I realized as I took in my surroundings. I pulled out the drinks as mother and I got ready for a nice, long wait. I saw a change of clothes hanging on the door. Hmm...I thought to myself. That will do.

“Is it ok for you to be away from him?” Mother asked. She never was slow and would have made an excellent Ravenclaw. 

“If he goes too far I’ll be notified and probably have enough time to get close enough.” I replied pulling the slightly too short and very rumbled shirt off the hanger.

“It’s a good thing my house arrest includes being out with an Auror.” She said conversationally. 

“Indeed.” I said as I positioned myself behind a filing cabinet so I could change without upsetting Mother with even more proof of the horrors I’ve had forced upon me. 

Harry’s P.O.V.

I barreled my way down the halls. Kingsley’s office wasn’t too far away so I needn’t worry about Malfoy. People practically flew out of my way as papers swirled in my wake. Some small part of my mind wondered if I was using accidental magic to send the papers to the air, but honestly that was the least of my worries. I slammed open Kingsley’s door causing him to jump minutely. He’s trained himself not to jump when startled, so the fact that I could make him do a baby jump was just as satisfying as when Corvo jumped five feet into the air, slamming his knees on the desk at my interruption. 

“Pott-” Kingsley started eyes wide. I ignored him and jammed a finger right into Corvo’s startled face.

“THIS PIECE OF IGNORANT SHIT KNEW MALFOY WAS MISSING!.” Corvo paled. 

“Potter!” Kingsley admonished at both my language and tone. 

“Mrs. Malfoy filed a missing person’s report on Draco TWO WEEKS AGO!” I yelled, trying at the beginning to control my tone, but I was just so.fucking.mad. Kingsley blanched at my statement. 

“Is this true Corvo?” He asked. Corvo opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off. 

“He told her Draco’d just RUN AWAY or KILLED HIMSELF like his FATHER! Who says that to a WORRIED MOTHER! Who says that to ANYONE! HOW.FUCKING.DARE.YOU!” I pointed my wand in Corvo’s face, only to have it fly into Kingsley’s outstretched hand as he stood, disarming me wordlessly and wandlessly. 

“Potter.” He tried, seething slightly at what I had uncovered. “I will handle Corvo-” but there was something else I needed to say, one last indignation I needed to get off my chest. 

“She requested me.” I seethed glaring daggers at Corvo who gulped nervously. “She knew I wouldn’t be biased like you and you ignored her . That. Is. Her. SON!” I bellowed.

“POTTER ENOUGH!” Kingsley yelled back. “I will deal with Corvo while you take care of your assigned case!” That was good enough for me. 

“Yes sir.” I said, still glaring at Corvo, that worthless ingrate. I turned away and walked towards the door. One hand on the handle I turned to Kingsley once more. “And Sir?” 

“Yes Mr. Potter?” He asked wearily. 

“I request to be put on as the Malfoy’s assigned Auror.”

“Of course, consider it done.” 

“And all the other previous Death Eaters and/or Voldemort supporters.” I added.

“Harry…” He said gently. I could tell he thought me to be unreasonable and perhaps I was, but never again would this happen to someone.My face steeled in resolve. 

“Of course” he finally gave in, knowing there was no use fighting. Knowing I would request a full blown investigation on every single one of the other assigned Aurors. That I have the grounds for such an investigation. That I would wind up with at the very least over half of them anyway. If not all. Corvo, who is not a smart man, huffed at the ‘injustice’ of it all. “AND YOU!” Kingsley bellowed. I smirked and left Corvo to the shark as I headed toward my office.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright.” I said pushing open my door. “Now that that's done, I was under the impression that Dodger was making breakfast?” 

“Yes he is.” Malfoy replied looking up from his tea. Mrs. Malfoy’s wand buzzed, she looked at it then picked it up giving it a quick swish.

“You’re my assigned Auror now?” She asked looking up, she looked much more composed now, much more calm, but she was smiling sincerely. 

“It’s nothing.” I smiled, wiping one hand to the side as if brushing the idea away.

“Of course.” She replied, knowing it wasn’t and respecting that I didn’t want a deal made of it. 

“So.” I said sitting at my desk. “Let’s talk living arrangements.” They both looked at me expectantly. “I was thinking the first half of the week we would stay at my house, Sunday through Wednesday and Thursday through Saturday could be spent at the manor so you two don’t have to constantly be apart?” I asked.

“Oh, how absolutely delightful!.” Mrs. Malfoy beamed clapping her hands. 

“That’s highly considerate of you Potter.” Malfoy said.

“I’m trying.” 

“No, you’re succeeding.” Mrs. Malfoy spoke up causing me to blush. I cleared my throat.

“Right. Well, I do have quite a bit of paperwork to mud-” I was cut off by stack after stack of paperwork flying in and landing themselves on my desk. “-dle through.” I finished dryly. The corners of Malfoy’s mouth twitched. At least he was enjoying himself.

“I’ll apparate to the manor and bring Dodger’s meal to us here, as I now can apparate to your office, Mister Auror.” She said the last part excitedly. 

“Delightful.” I said smiling, my blush creeping back up my face just a little.

“And I’ll grab you some books dear.” She told Malfoy.

“Thanks Mum.” He said. My smile widened at the two of them and my heart twinged. I wonder, as I often do when seeing loving parents interacting with their kids, if that’s how it would have been like had my mother not died. Mrs. Malfoy kissed Malfoys forehead, then smiled at me before she disapparated. 

 

“If you’d like we could go down to Hermione’s office and borrow a book.” I offered, hating leaving him with nothing to do. 

“No, that’s fine, Mother’ll be back soon.” He said eyes focused on the towering piles of paperwork.

“You used to go through a book a day Malfoy, really, it’d be no trouble to run over real quick.”

“Is it close?” 

“I’d have to come with you, plus I don’t trust these guys to behave.” I said looking out the window on my door at the throng of people and offices. 

“I can wait for my mother.” He said once more looking at the papers. 

“Come on, it’s no problem.” I said standing.

“Potter rea-”

“I’m not listening” I singsonged as I walked out the door.

“Potter, you absolute child.” He admonished hurrying to follow behind me. I smirked to myself. 

“Children are fun, aren’t they?” I reasoned. He only sighed. I could practically feel the eye roll. After fifteen minutes of walking Malfoy spoke up again.

“Are we almost there? I thought you said her office was close?” He asked walking besides me. 

“Yes...well she’s in a completely different department.” I replied cheerfully.

“Potter you have mountains of paperwork to do!” 

“Yes mum.” I replied smiling.

“I’m being serious here! I don’t want Kingsley saying you’re slacking because of me.” 

“Oh…” I said turning a curious gaze to him. He looked slightly taken aback, then he sneered.

 

“You’re the only one on my side right now.” He reminded me. “I can’t afford him taking you off my case.”

“Oh! Right no, you’ve got nothing to worry about. I’m a quick worker. Plus I get really absorbed in it.”

“Bull.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I went to school with you Potter, the only class you ever focused on was Def-oh...you like it that much?” I beamed at him.

“More. We’re here.” I said opening Hermione’s office door. 

“Jefferson, honestly, it’s not Rocket Science, you just...file them alphabetically and chronologically. You’re a big boy and you can do it without interrupting me every five minutes!” Said a voice behind a bushy haired mess. Poor Hermione. I suddenly remembered what I said to her last night. This might be painful.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” I spoke, hoping to lighten to the tension that will probably enter the room when she sees me. 

“Oh Harry!” she beamed jumping up and running around to hug me. After squeezing the life out of me she rounded on Malfoy. 

“And you, how are you feeling? Did they take you to see a mediwizard?” Malfoy just stared at her, mouth opening and closing trying to figure out what to say. “Oh course they didn’t, those idiots, let me see Draco.” She said pulling forth her wand. His eyes widened comically. Hermione swished her wand over him a few times before looking at her wand’s results. “At least they healed your mouth.” she muttered, the pulled on the right shoulder of his shirt, revealing a nasty looking stab wound. Hermione froze as Malfoy jerked away from her touch. I blushed furiously and looked away. “Oh don’t be childish” She said as she pulled him back, her voice wavering slightly. She muttered a few healing spells over the wound. She continued doing this to various parts of his body for about five minutes or so. Malfoy making the occasional grunt of pain and sigh of relief even though he tried to hide it. I could hear bones snapping back into place at some points. 

“You filthy liar.” She said pulling away when she was finally done. 

“Excuse me?” Malfoy asked looking completely bewildered(or should I say baffled?) 

“Oh not you Draco dear.” She replied causing him to look even more confused. Then she turned her daggers on me. I winced. “All of those excuses, bike accidents, tripping, clumsiness, war scars! How’d you keep them all straight? She demanded. 

“I kept a journal.” I replied sheepishly. She glowered. 

“Those muggles are barbaric.” She said angrily. I looked over at Malfoy feeling my own anger rise again. It was one thing to do it to me, another thing entirely to do it to someone else.

“Care to explain what you’re talking about Granger?” Malfoy asked, she smiled slightly at him. 

“It’s Weasley now.” She replied. He scuffed. She then walked over to me and yanked my right sleeve off my shoulder.

“Hey!” I yelped.

“This is what I’m talking about she said pointing. Malfoy’s eyes were drawn to the scar on my shoulder, identical to his except mine was obviously older and healed much less expertly than him. I blushed, he swallowed thickly.

“Oh” He said softly. I quickly pulled my shirt back up covering my shoulder. 

“Anyway, can we borrow a book?” I asked.

“Oh Harry! I’m thrilled you want to read but you’ve got work right now.” She said moving back to her desk and sitting down once more.

“Yes, I do, Malfoy doesn’t.” She raised an eyebrow at ‘Malfoy’.

“Really Harry? What are you? A first year? His name is Draco.”

“Don’t you dare Potter! I don’t think I can handle anymore shocks or changes right now,” Malfoy chimed in, his hands over his ears.

“See?” I said causing Hermione to sigh.

“Oh fine, grab a book or two and then get out. Oh and Harry? Have you told Ginny yet?” My ears turned cherry red, I can feel it. 

“Not yet, I will tonight though.” 

“I’m surrounded by children.” Hermione whined as she turned back to her work. I smiled to myself, I had been hoping she’d check Malfoy to see if he needed medical spells, I figured she would. After two minutes Malfoy had pulled aside five books. 

“Are these ok?” He asked. She looked up.

“Oh yes, they're all very good. That one especially.” She said pointing. 

“I meant to borrow.”

“Oh! Oh! Yes, yes they’re fine, you must tell me what you think of them when you're done. Oh! And take these too.” She said grabbing a bottle of Advil off her desk, throwing it in his direction before realizing his hands were full, she her eyes widened as she saw the bottle was headed right for his face. On instinct my hand reached out and grabbed it, but Malfoy had reacted as well, ducking his head and jamming the books up to where the bottle would hit him, smacking my hand.

“Ouch!” I hissed, tossing the bottle I caught to the other hand, shaking out the stricken one. Hermione winced. 

“Sorry.” Hermione and Malfoy said at the same time.

“No worries” I said still shaking out my hand.

“What is that anyway?” Malfoy asked nodding to the bottle. 

“It’s like taking a potion for pains, aches and headaches. You swallow two of the little pills inside every six hours you need it.” I replied, Hermione nodded her agreement.

“Oh...why don’t you just take a potion?” 

“Faster, easier, quicker, cheaper.” I listed out. 

“Oh, thanks” He said to Hermione who nodded, a s soft smile gracing her face.

“Now go on and get your work done Harry. Do NOT stay late again. If I have to storm in there and pull you out by your ear one more time-”

“Yes mum.” I replied, Malfoy was chuckling at our antics. Suddenly the door opened behind us. 

“Um, Mrs. Weasley I have another question about those reports you want me to file?” Hermione groaned and slammed her head against her desk.

“Honestly Jefferson, what is it this time?”

“Good-bye Hermione, I’ll see you around.”

“Well ma'am it’s just, did you want me to alphabetize it by-” I didn’t hear anymore as I quickly rushed past her new intern to get back to my office.

“She’s...nice.” Malfoy said and I could tell he meant it.

“The sweetest really.” I chimed in. “Getting to be quite like her mother-in-law, you’d like Molly.” I said trying to keep the conversation going.

“I guess.” He said uncomfortable. I sighed and let it go. By the time we got back to my office. Mrs. Malfoy had breakfast all set out for us. 

“Sorry for making you wait.” I said as we settled back in. 

“No, not at all. I only just got here.” She reassured. “I do hope you don’t mind Draco dear but I took the liberty to pack a few bags for you while you’re away with Mr. Potter-”

“Call me Harry.” I said offhandedly.

“Away with Harry-” I smiled. “So you wouldn’t have to stop by if work went late or something.”

“Thank you Mother.” Malfoy said.

“Splendid. Shall we tuck in?” She asked. 

“Sounds good to me.” I said as I grabbed a few items. “Do you mind terribly if I work and eat? You two can feel free to talk, it won’t distract me at all, if that’s ok?” I asked already grabbing from one stack of paperwork. I shoved a bite of pastry in my mouth, then grabbed a quill dipping it in some ink.

Malfoy’s P.O.V.

“No no, go right on ahead.” I said knowing he wasn’t listening.

“Excellent.” Potter said off handedly. 

“Apparently he’s really into his work.” I told mother. 

“Apparently” Mother said chuckling slightly. We took two chairs and sat across from each other making light conversation. Potter didn’t so much as look in our directions. The streams of paperwork he got were constant. He’d finished one and ten more were ready for him. I’d feel bad for him except his face was alight, as if he was really and truly enjoying all this work.

“Shouldn’t he be eating more?” Mother asked. I looked at his plate. Nothing was touched except a pastry, which was only had the one bite from when we got here.

“I think he’s too focused right now. Maybe he works for a bit then takes a break?” 

“Maybe.” She said sounding like she didn’t believe that for a second. Another hour passed and mother went home. I started one of the books I’d borrowed from Granger. When my pain got overbearing I tried the tablets, or ‘pills’ in the jar she gave me. They seem to work pretty efficiently, though not as quickly as a potion. Halfway through the book I looked at the the time. Two o’clock. Lunchtime. I turned to look at Potter but he hadn’t moved. 

 

“Oy!” Someone called loudly bursting into the room. 

“Hm?” Potter asked not bothering to look up.

“I’m not allowed to leave until you eat this.” Weasley said. 

“Oh, that time already Ron?” Potter asked finally looking up.

“Always the tone of surprise. I’m here at the same time everyday you wally.” Weasley replied tossing him a sandwhich. “I got you one too Malfoy, figured this muppet’d forget to feed you.” He said and tossed me on too.

“Thank you.” I said, causing them to look at me wide-eyed. “What?” I asked. 

“Nothing.” They muttered turning away.

“I’ll see you around?” Potter said to Weasley.

“Nice try, two bites and then I’ll leave. And don’t go ratting me out Malfoy.” Weasley said.

“Who do I have to tell?” I asked.

“Just don’t tell Hermione.” Potter said.

“Oh come on mate, now he’s gonna tell her.” Weasley whined.

“I’m no snitch.” I said. Weasley smiled at that. Potter took one messy bite and then another at once. It’s a wonder women weren’t lining up to be with him.

“I shouldn't let that count but I got my own work to do.” Weasley said leaving. 

“Bwhi” Potter tried to say around his sandwich.

“Yeah yeah.” Weasley said over his shoulder. We remained uninterrupted for the rest of the day. By eight-thirty I had to say something.

“Potter.” No response. “Potter,” Silence. I got up and walked right next to his head. “POTTER!” He jumped snapping his head up.

“Huh?” He replied showing off his vast intelligently. 

“It’s after eight and you haven’t eaten all day-”

“Yes I ha-”

“Three bites doesn't count! And I’m hungry too, quite frankly I’d love a shower, and to get some sleep sometimes soon.”

“Oh, right, oh geeze I’m terribly sorry. Oh Hermione’s gonna kill me. If she finds out I stayed late aga-GINNY!” He said his eyes going wide. “I didn’t tell her I’d be late!” He was frantically running around grabbing his things and throwing them into a briefcase. He grabbed the last of his paperwork (about two hours worth) from his desk and stuck it in as well. I blinked. He thought of his fiance last? That’s never a good sign. “Do you have everything you need?” He asked. I quickly shrunk my suitcases and grabbed the books Granger lent me, already done with two and a half of them.

“Yes.” I said.

“Good.” He grabbed my hand and the sickening pull of apparition grabbed at my gut.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh Ginny, by the way, I’ll be late at the office again today.” Said a feminine voice. “Oh, again Harry? That’s no problem.” “Are you sure Gin? I mean I’m never actually home when I’m supposed to be even though we’re engaged.” “Oh Harry, I’m used to it by now.” “Oh Ginny you’re the best and I undervalue you and don’t deserve you in the slightest.” “Oh I know Harry, I know.” She said the last two words very harshly as she emerged from what I’m assuming is the kitchen if the cooking apron she was wearing counts for anything. I winced sympathetically for Potter, That one sided conversation she held with herself was harsh. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“What is Malfoy doing in our house?” She seethed as her eyes landed on me. 

“Hi?” I offered questioningly. Potter’s hands went to his face to furiously rub at his eyes. 

“He’s ju-”

“WHY IS HE WEARING YOUR CLOTHES!” She snapped. My eyes widened. Oops. 

“He isn-” Potter turned to look at me, eyes widening as he took in his own clothes for apparently the first time. Then he turned back to Ginny. “Iisss...becauseee...hee...needed a change of clothes?” Potter asked pathetically, the last word going a much higher pitch than his normal speaking voice. Why would he say it as a question? That’s exactly why I’m wearing his clothes! Fire burned in her eyes.

“Harry James Potter!” Weaslette yelled. “You won’t let anyone wear your clothes, not Ron, not Hermione, not even ME! You yelled at me for grabbing your scarf by accident one day but you let Draco Malfoy, arch-nemish, childhood tormentor, ex Death Eater-”

“Ex, that’s in the pas-”

“I DON’T CARE! WHY IS HE WEARING YOUR CLOTHES!” She thundered. Potter shrunk slightly.

“He...I...it’s...well. He’s just...different Gin.” He said. Oh for the love of Merlin does he even have brain cells? I’m different???

“HE’S DIFFERENT!” She fumed. “DIFFERENT BECAUSE HE WAS CAUGHT TORTURING MUGGLES!” Wait. He didn’t tell Ginny I’m innocent? He told Weasley and Granger…

“GIN! HE’S INNOCENT!”

“HOW?!? HARRY HOW?!? RIDDLE ME THAT!!!.” Potter took a deep breath, then turned to me.

“Would you mind waiting in the other room a minute? He asked. I fled from the room as fast as my feet could carry me, but stayed close enough to hear. “Gin...there’s something I need to tell you.

~Thirty Minutes later~

“You were lying to me about those scars, how could you? You do know you could have told me...don’t you?”

 

“What good would it have done?” He asked her.

“What good? I don’t know Harry what good ever comes WHEN YOU’RE HONEST WITH THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE!” She screamed, her anger once again rising.

“NOTHING! PEOPLE JUST GET HURT!” YOU CAN’T TELL ME THAT FINDING OUT THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON MY WHOLE LIFE THAT YOU AREN’T HURT! Hurt that there was never anything you could have done, anyone could have done. That you didn’t see it for years. 

“WELL WE’RE MORE HURT WHEN YOU DON’T TELL US! WHEN YOU WON’T EVEN GIVE US A CHANCE TO HELP!”

“REALLY? BECAUSE YOU ALL SEEMED REALLY HAPPY TO ME!”

“I seemed HAPPY?!” She screeched.

“I don’t know...I just don’t know Ginny.” I winced. Oh Merlin, he’s not good at this at all.

“You don’t know?” She asked taken aback. “Harry, where are we? You’re never home even when you’re not at work. You lied to me constantly. You couldn’t even tell I haven’t been happy. We’ve been engaged for three years. Are we ever moving beyond that?

“Do we want to?” He asked. I cringed.

 

“I do...or at least I thought I did. Harry...do you even love me? Have you ever loved me?” She asked defeatedly. 

“I...I thought I did at first but...No. No, I don’t think I ever really did.” I quickly sucked in a breath between clenched teeth. Oh man, that is bad. I shook my head as a slap echoed throughout the house. 

“Shittt.” I whispered, knowing he kind of deserved it but...ouch. 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!” I heard a lot of shuffling, then suddenly the door I was leaning on was pushed open.

“I-uh-Sorr-” I tried to apologize for eavesdropping, or maybe I was apologizing it all went so south. I’m not entirely sure but it didn’t matter because Potter didn’t care.

“Grab your stuff and follow me.” He said then walked out, heading down the hallway. He entered a room and grabbed one prepacked bag, then used his wand to pack the last of his belonging into one bag without even needed to shrink anything. He truly hasn’t even been living here...He held out his arm and I grabbed onto it, the sickening pull growing familiar once more.

Harry’s P.O.V.

I stomped my foot three times. 

“Do you want me to, I mean should I uh...change?” Malfoy asked wincing and blushing slightly.

“No. No, you’re fine. Let’s just, let’s...drink.” I said rubbing my face with my hands. Oh this is the day from hell. I quickly went down the stairs, the sound of footsteps told me Malfoy was following right behind me. 

“Hi Harry, I thought you mig-”

“Can we stay here four days out of the week until I can buy a place?” I cut Hermione off. She whistled in response, her eyes going wide.

“Uh...yeah, mind if I go to your-er, uh, Gin’s, uh…” Ron said as if trying to walk on glass. 

“Yeah, go, but uh...don’t hate me.” I said.

“Shit mate.” Ron moaned, then disapparated.

“Smells good.” Malfoy said awkwardly.

“Thanks.” Hermione said smiling, then turned away from her cooking to continue the conversation with eye contact. “It’s my mum’s rec-” She paused and really looked at him. “That’s funny, Harry has a shirt exact-” I groaned loudly. Her eyes widened and she abandoned the stovetop all together as she stepped closer to Malfoy. She reached out a hand to touch the shirt. “Harry, is this yours?”

 

“Where’s the firewhiskey?” I answered. 

“Honestly, If I’d known it was that big a dea-” Malfoy tried to cut in.

“It doesn’t bother me, you’re fine.” I replied honestly, albeit snippily. And it didn’t, because he was different. He experienced the Dursleys. For some reason that made it...ok. I looked down and saw I had already fixed my glass. It had to be at least three shots full. I downed it, then poured another before I sat down to wait for dinner. I could feel Hermione and Malfoy staring at me like I’d lost my mind. A snap sounded and Ron was back. He grabbed my shoulder, pulling me towards him. I closed my eyes knowing what was coming next. Ron’s fist smashed into my cheek, sending my glasses flying, shattering against the wall.

“RONALD!” Hermione screamed.

“Sorry mate, I just, I…” He sounded conflicted.

“No, no, I understand mate.” I said stiffly. “Would it be alright for me to grab my glasses or-”

“NO!” He roared.

“Right.” I said, turning to look at the woodwork on the kitchen table.

“Ronald!.” Hermione admonished shocked. She bent down and grabbed my glasses.

“He told Gin he never loved her.” Ron reasoned angrily.

“Oh, well, yes then. I think these should stay right here.” Hermione said dropping them back to the ground causing a few glass shards to fall out and shatter even more. “So, can he still stay her-”

“Yes. Of course he can, he’s my best mate.” Ron answered Hermione without hesitation. 

“Right.” she said stiffly. “Dinner?”

“Starved.” Malfoy chimed in. Ron looked at him, then gave him a once over. 

“Oy, Harry...is that your sh-” I groaned and slammed my head on the table. “Right.” Ron replied sounding slightly offended.

“Tuck in.” Hermione tried to say cheerfully as she placed the casserole on the table. I finished my dinner quickly, then my glass of whiskey. 

“I’m going to go get some work done. “ I got up and swayed slightly. They looked at me but no one moved. Right. I went to my room and pulled out the stacks of paperwork I brought home with me. Home, sweet, work. The only place I’ll truly feel I belong.

Malfoy’s P.O.V.

Weasley and Granger’s eyes were trained on me after Potter went upstairs. I put my fork down and raked my hands through my hair in a very un-Malfoy like gesture. 

“Look, I swear I didn’t know about the clothes thing and it’s not like Potter offered or anything. They were hanging up in his office and he wasn't there. Mine had blood all over them so I just… I just changed my clothes. I didn’t know.” I said running my hands through my hair once more. 

“I just...he normally picks up on that stuff. Usually he gets really bothered by it, especially after Hogwarts.” Weasley said softly.

“Yeah but it really doesn’t seem like it bothers him at all right now.” Granger finished his thought.

“Ginny sure was bothered.” I muttered.

“Oh Bloody hell. Gin noticed?” Weasley grumbled running his hands through his hair. 

“I didn’t mean to start trouble, that’s the very last thing I want to do to Potter right now.” 

“Oh we know that Draco.” Granger said reaching out a reassuring hand which I promptly ignored. 

“Why do you call me Draco, Granger? It’s unnerving.” She laughed.

“It’s Weasley now Malfoy.” Weasley said grumpily.

“Not to me she isn’t, and I don’t mean that offensively, she’s just...Granger.” I shrugged.

“Well Draco I call you by your first name because we’re not children anymore. It’s time to grow up. I hope one day I’ll be Hermione to you.”

“Oy!” Weasley hollered.

“Oh Ron, don’t be ridiculous, I don’t mean it that way.” 

“Annnd now I need some firewhiskey.” I replied.   
Granger laughed but got up and poured three drinks, then she looked to the floor.

“Oh...he forgot his glasses.”

“I’ll give them to him.” I said getting up. “Repairo, accio.” Then I headed for the stairs. I opened the door to find Potter lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“The words were blurry...I musta drank too much.” 

“You left your glasses on the floor.” There was a pregnant pause, then he groaned.

“I'm an idiot.” He moaned. Another pregnant pause filled the air as I pondered just how to say the right thing.

“Your heart is in the right place at least.” I tried. He laughed harshly and I was very grateful it was dark because I could feel the blush taking over from my neck to the tips of my ears. I was only trying to help, this is why I shouldn’t even try…

“What heart?” He snipped harshly. Well at least he wasn’t laughing at me.

“How would I know? Us filthy Slytherins weren’t born with one, remember?” I sat next to him on the bed and layed down next to him, at least the ceiling had an interesting pattern. He laughed again, causing me to smile. He always did have a cute laugh, even back at Hogwarts. 

“Uh, today is the worst, man, what I wouldn’t give to trade today for a day when Voldemort was trying to kill me.” The smile whipped off of my face and I cleared my voice uncomfortably. “Awh shit, I’m sorry.” He said turning to me. 

“No” *cough* “You’re fine.”

“No, I’m not, I’ve done nothing right today.” I let quite a few moments go by before I sat up and scooted off the bed. I walked to the door and opened it. Right before I walked out I looked back at him.

“You decided to help me.” I reminded him softly, then shut the door behind me. I went downstairs grabbing my whiskey and the book I was in the middle of, plus another for when I finished that one. I found a small corner in the house and sat myself down, trying not to think about earlier. Trying not to think about just how much Potter got right. How much he gives and cares. How considerate he is, and passionate, and dedicated. Not to mention how absolutely beaten down he is. Trying not think about how he’s surprised me time and time again. Trying not to think about how much he’s changed or maybe even how much I’ve changed. Trying not to think about how my heart’s fluttered, how I’ve wanted him to smile, to laugh, how I’ve wanted...him?


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to a shrill scream. I threw back the covers and ran for the door hitting a bedside table where my door once was. Some unknown person grabbed onto my arm. I shrunk in on myself terrified as I fell to the floor. 

“Please no, my mum, please-” I started begging but another scream pierced the air cutting me off. The person holding onto my arm scooted down on the floor next to me.

“Draco” Said the person, but even after hearing their voice I still didn’t recognize it because to be honest it didn’t matter. My mother needed my help.

“Look, I know he’ll hurt me too, I don’t care. I need to be by my mother’s side, I can’t leave her there alone.” I pleaded.

“Draco, your mother is fine.” He put one arm on my shoulder. “That’s Hermione, she’s having a nightmare-” The voice started to sound familiar and memories started swarming into my head. “Ron’s got her, she’s not alone.” The voice clicked in my memories. Potter. I’m at his house, no, Weasley’s house. I blushed furiously.

“Get off me.” I said shrugging him off as I started to stand up.

“Would you like to go check on your mum?” He asked. Does his consideration have no bounds? Whatever happened to us being enemies? Honestly, these past few days have been so confusing. 

 

“I’m good...thanks.” I said.

“Sure.” He replied. 

“Does Granger still get nightmares often?” I asked. 

“We all do.” He said causing me to look at him. I turned on the light seeing Potter’s room and an extra bed.

“Why doesn’t she use a silencing charm?”

“Well, one time Ron woke up to use the loo and found Hermione crying by herself because of a nightmare. He was very upset she didn’t give him a chance to wake up and be there for her. After he comforted her, and calmed her down, he told her that that wasn’t how they were supposed to work. He’s supposed to be there for her when she’s hurting and help her when he can. No more silencing charms. House rule.” Potter informed me.

“That’s sweet.” I said surprised. 

“Yeah, he really loves her.” 

“Should we go help?” I asked uncertain, not even knowing how I could help. 

“No, Ron will get mad. He says he’s there to help Hermione and vise versa.

“Who helps you?” I asked looking at him, he blushed.

“Me. Anyway, should we go back to sleep?”

“I sup- how did I get up here?” I asked. “The last thing I remember was reading…”

“Oh.” Potter said blushing even more. “I was going to go to sleep so I went to look for you. You’ve had such a hard time lately and you looked pretty peaceful sleeping so I...carried you.”

“Oh.” I said, then I looked to the second bed. It was pretty shoddily transfigured, but I headed towards it nonetheless.

“Oy, no. Malfoy you’re sleeping here.” Potter said pointing to the bed that’s always been there, with very fluffy pillows and blankets. Probably a king size. He then climbed on top of the twin sized bed he transfigured. It creaked when he got in. 

“Why?” I asked.

“This bed is in the middle, ten feet to the bathroom, ten to that bed.” He said pointing to the bed he was surrendering to me. “I don’t wanna be woken up because you have to use the loo.” I chuckled. 

“Right, I think I’ll get changed into pajamas now.” I said looking down at myself still dressed in Potter’s spare outfit from his office. 

“Alright, goodnight Malfoy.” Potter said eyes already closed.

“Good-night Potter.” I responded. I went into the bathroom to slip on a pair of silk pajamas my mother had packed for me. By the time I had re-entered the room Potter was sound asleep. I woke up the next morning before anyone else. I changed then went over to where Potter laid peacefully. I had an idea.

“Potter.” I said trying to wake him. I shook him slightly. “Potter.” I said again and again and again. “Wake Up!” I said shaking him harshly. 

“Bivh ore mmmimnts M’rs Wheesleh.” He finally muttered before turning over. Someone chuckled behind me. I turned over to see a smiling Weasley in the doorway.

“I tried waking him up to take him downstairs so I could make some comfort foods.” I said, feeling an explanation was needed. 

“Comfort foods?” Weasley asked perplexed.

“Well.” I said fighting a blush, then cleared my throat. “Figured Granger could...I don’t know, it’s stupid.” I muttered, getting up to go back to my own bed.

“Comfort foods sounds fantastic.” Weasley said, I looked over to see him smiling and his eyes shining. “But with Harry you won’t wake him, you’ve got to carry him.” Then he went over and picked Potter off the bed easily. “How far apart can you two be while he’s sleeping?” He asked heading down the stairs. 

“Oh, uh, twenty feet.” I said surprised but following him nonetheless. He shook his head.

“That’s borderline unreasonable.” He said conversationally.

“It’s understandable.” I said.

“Oy, now you even sound like Harry used to.” I thought back to what he told me the other day about treatment you don’t deserve. I wonder how long it took him to learn that...I shook my head as we walked into the kitchen. Weasley put Potter down on the kitchen floor, than transfigured a napkin into a blanket to put it on top of him. Potter somehow managed to be just as comfortable as when he was on the bed, I started grabbing stuff to make blueberry pancakes, vanilla muffins with bananas and chopping walnuts, and omelettes. Weasley sat down at the table and watched, occasionally looking at Potter. I knew he wasn’t expecting an answer, but he deserved one. 

“He didn’t think it’d help anything, that you’d be happier not knowing.” I said. 

“How do you know?” Weasley asked taken aback.

“Your sister and Potter can get loud when arguing.” I replied causing him to blush and shake his head. 

“I can’t believe he did that to Gin…”

“I think he thought he was doing the right thing.” I replied. Weasley grunted in response. 

“He always did seem to mess up the most that way.”

“Or save us all.” I replied quietly. Weasley laughed.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” He shook his head once more. “I’ll go get Hermione.”

“Ok, breakfast will be ready in five.” He nodded then went up the stairs.

“That was nice of you to do.” Said a voice from the floor, causing me to jump. I turned to look at Potter who was looking at me.

“You’re up.” I said, he nodded. “How long?”

“Long enough.” I nodded, setting the table. “I’m gonna go upstairs and get ready.” He said. I ignored him and he turned to leave when a Labrador Patronus floated in.

“Harry, you’ve been Skeeter’d.” Said a voice that sounded a lot like Fredricks, my lawyer, before it disappeared.

“Skeeter’d?” I asked. Than a newspaper came flying in.

The headlines read,

“Potter Gay? Details Between His Split With Ginny and His New Roomie!” 

“WHAT!” I screeched, snatching the paper from the air.

“What’s it say!” Potter said frantically running behind me to read over my shoulder. “Oh nooo…” He groaned.

“What’s all the ruckus? And what smells so good?” Granger asked, followed by Weasley.

“Malfoy made breakfast.” Weasley said.

“I’ve been Skeeter’d again.” They both ran over to read the headline.

“Uh! The things these reporters write about! It’s embarrassing!” Granger yelled.

“What’s Skeeter’d mean?” I asked, handing the paper to them so they could see the article.

“Remember Rita Skeeter?” Granger asked.

“Oh, I get it now.” 

“I am perfectly straight thank you very much!” Potter declared, as he snatched the paper from Weasley’s hand, crumpled it, and then tossed it in the trash. 

“Oy! I was reading that!” Weasley bellowed.

“Really!” All three of us asked, causing Weasley to blush deeply.

“I mean, of course it’s rubbish but...it’s kind of funny don’t you think?” He asked.

“NO!” Potter and Granger barked.

“Maybe a little.” I said, Potter groaned then went up stairs.

“The nerve of some people.” Granger continued to rant as she piled up her plate. Potter came down a few minutes later, hair still slightly wet.

“Welp, we should get to wo-”

“Sit down and eat the food I made.” I told him, nibbling on a muffin. Granger nodded her agreement from where she sat, mouth full. Weasley merely shrugged when he turned to him for support. Potter sighed and sat down, grabbing one pancake. He took a bite and closed his eyes in enjoyment. I took that moment to quickly place an omelette, and an extra pancake and a muffin on his plate as well.

“This is really good Mal-Hermione! How many times have I told you don’t put food on my plate!” Granger and Weasley laughed. 

“You do need to eat more Potter.” I responded. His eyes widened.

“You!” He accused. “Et tu Brute? Et tu?”

“Guilty, now eat.” I said.

“You can stay here anytime you like.” Granger said smiling. I smiled back.

“How’d you learn to cook like this?” Weasley asked after everyone was almost done eating. 

“Dodger taught me.” I replied.

“Dodger?” Granger asked.

“Our kitchen’s hous-”

“ALRIGHT! WOW IS THAT THE TIME! WE REALLY MUST FLY.” Potter cut off loudly.

“No. I will shower this morning and you Potter, will eat.” I said standing. 

“Yes mum.” He replied smirking. I smirked in response and took off for the stairs. 

“Was he about to say house elf?” Granger asked accusingly. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Hermione.” Potter said and quickly took a bite.

We walked into the office to catcalls and whistles, men blowing kisses to Potter, and winking at him. Four men who obviously thought they had some musical talent and/or were actually funny walked in front of us and started singing a song replacing all the lyrics with the word ‘Gay.’ Everyone else in the office was cackling like a bunch of hyenas. Bunch of over-sized children. I wanted to violently punch them in their laughing faces, but Potter just ignored them. Well, that is until one guy grabbed his waist, yanked him to the side, dipped him and then went in for a kiss. Potter promptly kneed his offender in the balls, twisted him around and slammed him on top of the nearest desk with such force it buckled under the sudden weight. The room went eerily silent. Potter leaned in close to his offenders ear and had a whispered, one-sided, conversation with him turning the man whiter than a sheet. Potter shoved him once more before he continued to walk to his office like nothing had even happened. 

“Fucking Children!” Potter yelled after he slammed the door shut behind us.

“What did you say to him?” I asked. He blushed.

“Just to...you know, respect people's personal space, keep things professional, and that if he ever tried something like that again...not even Kingsley'd be able to find his body.” I laughed and Potter blushed an even deeper shade of red. “Anyway, work calls.” He said with an awkward cough and quickly went to work. The day went by like the one before, except Weasley stayed for four bites this time. Nothing else interesting happened and before I knew it it was eight-thirty once more.

“Potter. POTTER!” He jumped.

“”Hungry?” He asked.

“Starved, how’d you know?” I replied sarcastically.’

“Well then, let’s go.” He said grabbing handfuls of paperwork.

“Do you ever do anything for fun?” 

“Nope.” He replied smiling widely at me. I scuffed and grabbed my books. He held out his hand, but as I went to grab it the door opened.

“Oh good Potter you’re still here.” Kingsley said as he walked in. “I am terribly sorry about everyone’s actions earlier this evening by the way.” He added. 

“It’s not your fault, besides no harm was done.” Potter replied. I raised an eyebrow, it hadn’t seemed that way earlier…

“Right, anyway can you do me a favor, uh Ma-Draco...could you wait outside a minute?” He asked turning to me. 

“Sure thing.” I said with a nod, then left.

A.N. I hope you all love Cullen’s patronus! I know I do, lots of love to my older sister for picking the perfect patronus for him! <<<333


	7. Chapter 7

“Look Harry, I know you’ve got your hands full with the Malfoy case and all of your other duties but we just had three field agents go to the hospital and we need someone else on the field with the Dunningham case.” Kingsley said.

“Malfoy can’t be farther than one and a half miles from me. I’m not taking him on that case, Ron’s hinted at how dangerous it is.” I said knowing that Ron was the lead on that case. 

“We need you...you’d have to give Malfoy over to someone els-”

“Now wait a m-”

“No!” It’ll just be for two or three days, then he’ll be under your watchful care once more.” I thought about it.

“Two days?” I asked.

“Three tops.” He promised.

“I get to pick who watches Malfoy?” 

“If you’d like, but it has to be an Auror, Potter.”

“Hermione” I said without hesitation.

“Is not an Auror.” He reminded me.

“Hermione or no deal.” I rebutted.

“Potter be reasonable! I know you believe in Malfoy but he could still be dangero-”

“You offered Hermione a job as an Auror.” I reminded him.

“She.Turned.It. Down” While he was speaking his eyes grew fiery, something that would have quelled anyone else’s protest. But I wasn’t as weak willed as everyone else.

“Hermione put him in his place third year, she can handle him. Hell, they’re even getting along like friends now. Besides, I trust her better than any of these fools” I said pointing to the office. “She fought alongside me for years, she can do this.” 

“One of my Aurors can handle him!” Kingsley protested. I pointedly looked out the window Kingsley’s back was facing.  
“They’re already throwing things at him.” I deadpanned. Kingsley spun around to see half his staff tossing crumpled paper balls, paper clips, and rubber bands at Malfoy. He growled and turned back to face me.

“Fine. Hermione. Deal?” 

“Deal.” I said smiling. He opened the door with a bang. 

“If you continue to act like children I’ll treat you like children!!!” Kingsley roared. All tossing ceased. Except one last ball, which was thrown into the air a moment too late. It flew through the air, missed Malfoy and hit Kingsley who was standing next to him.

“DAWSON! MY OFFICE! NOW!!!” Kingsley screeched. 

“Yessir!” He squeaked and jumped up practically running to Kingsley’s office. Malfoy turned towards me.

“Ready?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” I said, then stuck out my hand, and apparated us to Ron’s. I stomped my foot three times in greeting.

“Why do you do that?” Malfoy asked.

“They like to know when I get here, so they know to expect me for dinner or not.”

“Shouldn’t they be expecting you every night unless you specify that we’ll be at my manor?”

“Oh...right...I suppose so.” I said placing my stuff down. “Shall we?” I asked, turning to see that he had left without me. I sighed but followed nevertheless. The sound of laughter floated up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, but Ron wasn’t smiling. I didn’t think he would be, three men got hurt on his watch today, but no one would know that, not here. I walked over and gave him a sympathetic nod. He weakly returned it. 

“Oh, there you are Harry!” Hermione said cheerfully. “Draco was just telling us how Dawson hit Kingsley in the head with a crumpled up ball of paper.” She said, laughing without a care. Draco smiled smugly as he took a sip from the glass of water in his hand. 

“Yeah, hey Hermione, remember when you said Malfoy could stay here anytime he likes?” I asked. Everyone turned suspicious eyes to me. 

“Er, yes?” She answered. I took a deep breath. 

“You think you could be his watcher for the next two or three days? Kingsley wants me on the Dunningham case.”

“Oh, Bloody Hell Harry!” Ron cried. We all turned to look at him, me wincing slightly. “Had I known he would ask you I wouldn’t have said anything at all! He needs to give you less work not more, and definitely not more dangerous work!”

“It’s alright Ron , I don’t mind.” I tried to reassure. “And I’ll take him for nights and stuff.”

“I don’t like this. People keep getting hurt on this case.” Hermione said. Ron turned a curious look to her, he most certainly didn’t tell her that. “Oh please, Ronald, I’m married to you. I know the signs when people get hurt, I read your face like a book, remember?” Malfoy looked deeply confused.

“It’ll only be two or three days Hermione, I’ll be fine.”

“Harry, I’m not sure about this either. You haven’t been on the field in quite a while, a lot of good men and women are getting hurt.” Ron tried to reason. I was only getting more and more frustrated.

“Ron...I can handle myself. I defeated Voldemort!” I said, the sound of glass shattering caused all three of us to turn to Malfoy who was visibly shaken, some blood running down his hand.

“Sorry.” He said very quietly, while bending down to pick up the broken pieces of glass and ice. 

“It’s alright Draco dear.” Hermione said dropping down with some paper towels to help him pick up the pieces. Ron waved his wand wordlessly and Draco’s hand fixed up seamlessly. Ron’s healing magic was quite impressive, even for Auror standards. I would have taken Malfoy to see Ron that first day if it wasn’t for the fact that he would be out at that time and I didn’t want Malfoy to wait that long. Plus, Hermione isn’t that far behind Ron. I, on the other hand, am not gifted that way. 

“Sorry, I didn't think.” I said to Malfoy, beating myself up. Geeze how insensitive could I get?

“No, no, it’s my fault, no worries.” Malfoy said sadly. 

“I’d love to have Draco as company.” Hermione said, giving one of his shoulders a squeeze. 

“Thanks.” I said gratefully. 

“Really Hermione!” Ron bellowed shocking all of us. “No! No! I am this case’s lead and I will not allow you on this case Harry!” 

“Excuse me?” I asked, my eyes widening at the audacity and the betrayal. Malfoy let out a low, long whistle, feeling more like his old self already apparently. 

“It’s nothing perso-” Ron tried.

“Oh no, of course not. My best mate just doesn’t believe I can watch my own ass anymore.” I said.

“Oh stop being so dramatic.” Ron seethed.

“Oh, I’m being dramatic?” I snapped.

“BOYS!” Hermione yelled physically stepping in between us so we would lose eye contact. “Enough! Kingsley requested Harry for your case and that's all there is to it. Now, I made dinner, so let’s tuck in before it’s morning.” She looked pointedly at both of us before moving to the table and sitting down. Malfoy quickly followed her lead.

“Excellent food, Granger.” He said after one bite.

“Thank you Draco.” She said pointedly. Ron and I sat down to eat, sharing glares. “You know, if we're going to spend so much time together you really should call me Hermione.” Malfoy winced. 

“I don’t think it’d feel...right.” He said, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Just give it a try.” Hermione said encouragingly. In that moment we all knew he’d lost this battle. The poor unfortunate soul. Dinner was filled with stiff conversation between the two as Malfoy awkwardly attempted to call Hermione ‘Hermione’ instead of “Granger.” Had Ron and I not been currently at each other’s throats, it would have been comical. Instead, as soon as I finished eating I got up and went to my room. Malfoy came up not to much later while I was finishing off the last piece of paperwork I had brought home with me. 

“I don’t know if this means anything.” He said crawling into bed after changing in the loo. “But I think you’ll do fantastically on this case.” He then pulled the covers up and turned over. I smiled dotting my last ‘i’ and crossing my last ‘t’ before doing the same. I woke up around midnight to use the loo only to hear some whimpering. I walked over to Malfoy’s bed. His hair was stuck to his face with sweat and he was tangled in the sheets. He whimpered and jerked this way and that. I sat down next to him.

“You’re safe now Draco, You’re safe.” I whispered. He started to relax while I stroked his hair. After five minutes he looked peaceful once more so I went to use the loo. When I went out, I checked on him again, happy to see him sleeping soundly. I went back to bed knowing I’d have a rough day in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I quickly showered and changed, then woke Malfoy.

“Mhmm?” He asked half asleep.

“Wakey wakey, we have to leave early to get to Truett's office.” He nodded his head, yawned, and stretched before standing. 

“Sure...shower?” He asked, still half asleep. 

“All yours.” I replied. He nodded and I went to go check on Hermione.

“Hermione!” I called knocking on their door. There was no answer so I tried again. And again.

“Bloody hell mate, she’ll be out in a few!” Ron finally called out to me, voice strained. OH. Whoops. 

“You ah...take your time you two, I’ll just *cough* go down stairs.” I said, then proceeded to run down the stairs and began making breakfast. When it was almost done, I decided to go upstairs and check on how Malfoy was doing to make sure he didn’t fall back to sleep. When I got to my door, I just barged in without so much as thinking, much less knocking.

“Eeep!” THUD! I saw a flash of blonde hair and skin fall in between the wall and the bed. Steam filled the room from the open bathroom door. My face flushed as I slammed the door shut.

“SORRY!” I called. “I just...wanted to let you know breakfast is ready...I’ll be downstairs then.  
I said, then quickly bolted for the stairs. 

Malfoy's P.O.V.

I groaned as I slowly pulled myself up off of the floor. Doesn’t that twat know how to knock? Now my clothes are going to be all wrinkled! I tried redundantly to shake them out but it was to no avail. I tied my towel tighter around my waist in case I got anymore unexpected visitors. I picked out a whole new outfit begrudgingly. Today was day one with Granger. I wonder if she works like Potter does? She always seemed the type, but then again Potter never did. Two or three days with Granger. My mind still couldn’t quite wrap itself around the idea, but thankfully the third night we are scheduled to go to the manor. Knowing mother she’ll probably invite Blaise. I tightened my tie and looked into the mirror. I grabbed my wand and started some minor concealing charms to take care of a few bruises almost gone. I opened the door to see Granger and Weasley heading down the stairs.

“Good morning Draco, ready for a day filled with magical law enforcement, magical creatures, and lots of paperwork?” She asked smiling as she turned to look at me over her shoulder.

“Of course Granger.” I said causing her to sigh. 

“I will break you...you will call me Hermione.”

“Whatever you say Granger.” Weasley chuckled slightly, then got playfully slapped for it.

“Oy!” Weasley yelped, holding the afflicted area.

“Mhmm, what's that smell?” I asked, completely forgetting Potter said he had made breakfast. The others sniffed the air.

“Bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast. It’s a Harry special!” Weasley said, his smile widening as he dashed past us to get to the food.

“Ron.”

“Harry.” The two men said stiffly to each other. I couldn’t stand them acting this way so when I entered the room I turned to them as nonchalantly as I could. 

“The Dark Lord would have loved you two bickering like this, would have made your capture much easier.” They both blushed profusely. “Am I missing something?”

“Draco’s right, it was easier wasn’t it? So do you two want to get along or do you want to have flashbacks of our seventh year camping trip all day on the field?” Granger asked snippily. My eyes widened slightly as I realized I had hit a soft spot. Whoops. I promptly filled my plate and looked anywhere but at them. 

“Where did you learn to cook like this?” I asked, trying to change the topic.

“He won’t tell us.” Hermione said with a teasing smile.

“The Dursley's.” He whispered. I gagged and tossed the plate aside. Granger and Weasley stared at their plates horrified as if seeing them for the first time. I suppose in a way they were. I felt seriously sick, I tried to swallow it down but my mouth suddenly tasted like bile. The abuse he endured to learn to cook like this...I shook my head, then ran to the restroom as my body ridded itself of the abused-feed food it had unknowingly ingested. I felt someone stroking my back and leaned my head against the basin. 

“Sorry.” Potter said in the same soft, sad voice he used earlier. I next did something that surprised me as much as it surprised him. I stood, turned to him, and gave him a hug. He grew very stiff and patted my back questionly. I pulled back without looking him in the eye, then twisted to flush the offensive waste and quickly left the room. I had tried to comfort him, stupidly thinking we were becoming friends, but if he wouldn’t even hug back that means he didn’t feel the same way. That he saw this as a completely business relationship and that’s fine with me. Potter followed me back into the kitchen where Granger and Weasley still sat staring at their food unmoving. 

“Come on guys, don’t be wasteful...tuck in.” Potter said. Eventually Granger and Weasley started eating again, although it looked kind of forced. I however opted for a green apple in a bowl next to the fridge. Breakfast was finished in silence.

“Alright Hermione, we gotta leave kind of early to get Malfoy’s watcher figured out.” Potter said. 

“Right.” She replied standing. She dusted the invisible dust off her skirt and held out both of her hands. “Shall we?” I grabbed one, feeling something akin to sadness when it was the hand I’ve gotten used to holding as of late, but that was a stupid thing to feel I told myself and the feeling washed away. Good riddance.

“Alright, so you two will be switching on and off as Malfoy’s watcher.” Truett waved her wand and whispered words so silently I’m surprised they were able to hold power at all. “All you have to do now is tap the tips of your wands together and the wand of the person now having Malfoy will glow. Why don't you two practice that?” So they did once.

H. Weasley will be your watcher.

Twice.

H. Potter will be your watcher.

Two times fast.

H. Gra- H. Potter will be-

Again and again.

H. Gra- H. Po- H. G-

And again and again and again and it just kept proceeding to get louder and louder anD LOUDER.

H. P- H.- H.- H- H- H- H- H- H- H- H- H-

It was screeching and I winced, hands going to my ears, trying desperately to swallow the pain.

-TER WILL BE YOUR WATCHER.

“What’s happening?!” They demanded, when they turned to look at me, finally stopping the incessant wand tapping. I had sweat on my brow. Granger moved closer to me comfortingly while Potter moved closer to Truett threateningly.

“Oh...did I forget to mention each time you switch watchers I charmed the voice in his ear to get louder?

“Why would you do that?!” Potter roared.

“Take it off!” Granger shrieked.

“Fine.” Truett said as if they just denied her the right to ever have fun again, and I suppose in a small way they did, fun at my expense anyway. She waved her wand.

“Who’s your watcher Draco?” Potter asked softly as he moved closer to me. Granger quickly took in a breath at the sound of my name on his tongue. I’d have to pop her bubble later, he only did that because of present company. 

“H. Potter will be-” I cut myself off and winced at what I was saying while Truett snickered softly. Potter and Granger both snapped their heads over to her glaring. She shrunk back causing me to smirk slightly. They touched wands once more.

H. Weasley will be your watcher.

The voice said at the regular volume.

“Is it at the right volume now?” Granger asked.

“Yes, ready to go?” I asked her, eager to be out of here. 

“But of course.” She said smiling, then took my arm. “Have fun today Harry, and be safe.”

“You too.” He replied smiling. “And you.” He said turning to Truett. “Kingsley will be hearing about this.

“Why should he care?” She asked obliviously I saw a fire burn in Potter. 

“You’ll see. He will.” Potter said menacingly. Then he turned and all three of us walked out of her office and split off in opposite directions. 

~Time Skip A Few Hours~

I slammed my book down.

“Honestly Jefferson, it’s not that hard! I stood and moved over to the paperwork he was supposed to be sorting, letting him watch over my shoulder. I sorted through, organized and filed the small pile of paperwork he’d been working on for that last three HOURS in less than three MINUTES! While I hadn’t had to ask one MEASLY question compared to the fifty THOUSAND he asked. I was going to explode, I was so frustrated and angry at his incompetence.

“Draco, you beautiful human being.” Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Granger’s awestruck eyes. “Jefferson-”

“Find another office to intern for?” He asked wincing.

“Try Baranger’s office, he likes giving constant orders.” She said never taking her eyes off of me. 

“Yes Mrs. Weasley.” He then fled the office.

“Erm…?” I asked slightly terrified.

“Please, please, please, intern for me! It could turn into a real job, that pays!” She pleaded.

“I don’t think Kingsley would lik-”

“Kingsley, Sminsley. You’re good at this!” She said enthusiastically. 

“He’s your boss, no ‘Sminsley’ about it! And he’s not the only one who would object to this.” I protested. Then she gave me The Look. The one I thought only mother and Blaise could pull. The big, watery eyes. The pouty lips. She sniffled slightly, and oops, there went my free will.

“Fine.” I shouted and then what do you know? There went the face! As if it never existed in the first place! I felt bamboozled.

“Yay!” She cried. “Here’s the rest of it that needs to be filed.” She pointed to a towering stack of paperwork that practically touched the ceiling. My eyes widened, definitely bamboozled. I sighed as she smiled.

“Can we at least listen to music?” Her smile grew impossibly wider.

“Definitely! You are the best! Jefferson needed ‘complete silence’ ugh.” She then waved her wand and suddenly the office sprang to life. Object’s danced along to the beat that suddenly filled the room. Next thing I know she’s shimming over to her desk, screaming out the lyrics as she moved to and fro. Soon I was just as lively as the room we worked in. To my complete and utter surprise time slowed, work got done faster. We had a proper lunch break where we did nothing but discuss books we had both read. Bickering, laughing and crying along the way. Working for Her-uh-Granger was a dream come true. We even left the office at seven. We decided to cook together as well. We were breaching the point where we could talk about anything. I would miss this after the trial was over and Potter was done pretending to be nice to me to get back at the Dursleys. Our own soft giggling (over the retelling of the time Herm- Granger sent birds to attack Weasley) was interrupted by rowdy laughing as the boys apparated home. 

“Did you see his face!” Weasley cried guaffing as they turned into the kitchen.

“‘Haha I got you no- Oh No! Not the jelly legs jinx!’” Potter mimicked then leaned on the counter for support.

“Man, the way you blasted those suckers right into the net! As easily as if you were tying your shoe!” Weasley cried. 

“And you! You deflected those curses one after the next as if it was a dance or something!” Potter cried and they were once again engulfed by their own laughter. I smiled, then turned away. Hermio- Granger nudged me and I looked at her to see my own soft smile mirrored on her face.

“Alright boys, who’s hungry?” She asked pulling out a Roast. They quickly sat, wiping drool off their faces, forks and knifes in hand. Hermion-GRANGER giggled and I coughed to hold in my own as she waited on them. Then she sat down and I placed the drinks for everyone. Weasley and Potter finished off their drinks in seconds so I wandlessly and wordlessly cast Aguamenti on each of their glasses. Neither noticed but H- Granger gave me look a look that said she most certainly did and was impressed. I fought a blush as I sat down eating my own meal. After we finished eating Potter and Weasley went to the other room to watch the news while Her- Granger and I cleaned up. She sent me a knowing look causing me to swallow nervously.

“So weren’t our guys adorable today?” She asked. I raised an eyebrow. Our guys?

“Our guys?” I asked deeply perplexed. She smiled and nudged me slightly like she did earlier. 

“I saw how you were looking at Harry.” 

“Oh merlin, Herm-” I froze as my eyes widened. She seemed to be smiling even harder than she was three seconds again. “Granger.” I corrected, she pouted. “You don’t honestly believe that rubbish Armondo posted in the news do you?” 

“Of course not!” Her face twisted. “But that doesn’t mean something can’t, or even isn’t, brewing between the two of you.” she rebutted.

“Well, there isn’t.” She raised an eyebrow unbelievingly. I sighed. “I happen to be in a relationship right now H- Granger.”

“Oh, for the love of Merlin! Call me Hermione!” I smirked.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She gasped and bumped me. 

“Alright, I’ll bite, who are you seeing and why haven’t they came round here when the paper came out?” I frowned.

“Well for one, the Dursleys got me right before I was supposed to go on our date and we had been fighting. I then disappeared for fifteen days. The news then practically declares my death sentence. The next day the paper declares ‘love’ for Potter, plus, there is where I’m living...with Potter. Which probably confirmed suspicions that I was cheating...Plus, I doubt he’d feel welcome surrounded by the golden trio.” I trailed off.

“He’d?” she asked and damned it all, I tried to remain gender neutral and bollocked it all up! My cheeks grew pink. She smiled sweetly. “Well, you can invite him over for dinner tomorrow night if you’d like, I doubt the guys'll mind. I tried to imagine what they’d think if Blaise Zabini sat at their table. Somehow the image I came up with didn’t end pretty. She could see my hesitation. “They accepted you, didn’t they?” She tried, I decided to tread on safe ground.

“I doubt he’ll even talk to me.

“Oh posh.” She rebutted.

“Oh, thank you, there went all of my insecurities, right out the bloody window.” I deadpanned. She smiled sympathetically. 

“You never know till you try.” She said putting away the last dish. “Welp, I’m pretty tired, so I’ll be heading to bed now, goodnight Draco.” She said hugging me. I hugged her back.

“Night Granger” I responded, she sighed.

“The offer still stands.” The she disappeared behind the door. I sighed, maybe I would compose a letter.

H. Potter will be your watcher.

The voice said as two voices called out-

“Goodnight Harry.” 

“Night guys.” He replied before walking into the kitchen. “I’m beat.” He said simply.

“Same...though I think I’ll compose a letter if you don’t mind.

“No, not at all. Need anything?”

“No, Mother packed parchment and quills, but thank you.”

“Of course, want me to stay up till you’re done?” I smiled, then caught myself and wiped it clean off my face.

“No, I’ll compose it in your room.”

“Need an owl?” He persisted, does his kindness know no bounds? Acting almost as if we were friends, HA! What a notion.

“That’s alright, I’ll call for Vale, my owl.” I clarified. 

“Oh really?” He asked turning to the stairs. “I thought Vale was the name of your pet...ferret.” He said the last word in such a way that I could hear his smirk.

“Oh piss off!” I yelled following after him.

Dearest Blaise, 

My love, I’m terribly sorry it has taken so long for me to compose a letter to you. I figured you wouldn’t have wanted to hear from me. I do hope my fears are wrong darling. I’m terribly sorry for missing our date and do hope you can forgive me. I have not, and will not ever be dating Harry Potter. I have never and will never cheat on you. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that before you will believe me but I’ will say it as many times as it takes, because it is true,, and because you are worth it. I have permission to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night. I hope this isn’t too late of a notice. They won’t treat you badly here. They treat me with nothing but respect. I know you don’t want people to know about us as you have never all our years at Hogwarts but I believe these people to be trustworthy and able to keep a secret. This does not mean, however that I have told them of your identity. I would never betray you so. I hope to hear or see you soon my love.

Forever and Always Yours,  
Draco

After I signed my name Vale showed up.

“Just in time, as always.” I told the bird before petting him, then tied the letter to his leg. “Blaise” I whispered to the bird before following Potter’s lead. I closed my eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

Potter’s P.O.V.

I awoke to an unfamiliar scream. I quickly put on my glasses and pushed the covers away. I quickly made my way over to Malfoy’s bed.

“Draco?” I asked. At first all he did was groan in response, but then he spoke up.

“I’m fine, G-go back to sleep.” He said panting. 

“Lumos.” Was my reply. I looked over at Malfoy who was shaking slightly. Sweat shown on his face and arms. His eyes were darting back and forth, hair a mess that he normally wouldn’t let anyone see. I crawled into bed next to him earning myself a wild look. “Do you want to talk about it?” I asked. Malfoy looked at me like I’d grown an extra head. “Before, when Hermione had her nightmare you never asked who would be there for you...but I will.” I blushed profusely at my own words. What am I? A bloody chick flick? His eyes grew to saucers after I opened my big fat mouth.

“I think I’ll pass Potter.” Malfoy said almost snarkily while he turned to go back to sleep, facing away from me.

“But-?”

“Sleep! Potter.” I sighed. Well I definitely bollocked that one up. I was about to crawl off when I heard a sniffle. I planted myself on that damned bed.

“Was it about your mother?” I asked. His entire body tensed up. My eyes widened as the last bit of sleep wore off. I thought I had bollocksed it up before, but noooo, I’m Harry Bloody Potter and I can’t do Anything halfway, now can I? I had to really and truly bollocks it up. He turned to face me and I tensed, really and truly expecting to get hit.

“You do that a lot, tense up. Is it because your uncle and aunt beat you so constantly you’re forever bracing yourself for the next physical hit?” he hissed out, saying everything in one breath. Rage burned in his eyes. I pulled back slightly.

“I suppose that answers both our questions.” I said softly.

“Goodnight Potter.” He spat and aggressively turned away from me. I took a deep breath.

“Would you like to go see her? Your mother?” I asked unwilling to give up. He turned to me again.

“What? NO! Piss off Potter!” I nodded my head.

“Would you rather talk to Hermione? You two seem clos-”

“GET. OFF. MY. BED. And. Leave. Me. ALONE!!!!!!” He roared. 

“Right” I said as a whisper and crawled back into my bed. Right before I lost consciousness I heard Malfoy sadly say-

“So much for not accepting treatment you don’t deserve.”

A.N. comments are love, please tell me what you think of the story so far. Also I had originally typed some of this with more interesting fonts, like the letters were in fancy handing writing. Also for the watcher scene I had the text size going gradually bigger and bigger, however I'm new to this site and don't know how to get that to show, or if it can show. If someone wants to let me know how that would be great otherwise sorry ;/


	9. cahpter 9

Malfoy’s P.O.V.

There is no way I actually repeated Potter’s words to him...but he really is to hard on himself and I most certainly am not helping. He didn’t deserve my treatment, he was only trying to help. That’s all he ever tries to do, all his life, in school, in work. Hell, I’m sure he even was trying to be helpful to the Dursley’s when he lived there. I turned over trying to get comfortable but it was useless. Everytime I closed my eyes my mother’s screams of agony, and the cold callous voice of the Dark Lord’s repeated ‘Crucio’ filled my ears as the image of her crumpled, twitching form attacked my mind’s eye. After an hour I decided enough was enough. I got up not bothering to change or groom myself for the day yet. I cast a bunch of silencing spells over Potter’s bed so I wouldn’t wake him as I ‘wingardium leviosa’d’ his whole bed. I buckled under the sudden weight, not nearly as fit as I used to be. It took me thirty minutes but finally I was able to bring Potter down the stairs and set his makeshift bed in a corner without bumping into anything. I pulled out my wand and unshrunk the notepad I keep on hand at all times. I opened the well worn pages and continued exactly where I left off occasionally raising my wand, pointing it at my Dark Mark and hoping I didn’t die. The warnings that were repeatedly uttered and drilled into us at Hogwarts not forgotten. When you try to create spells, as I am doing now, you risk seriously harming or damaging your test subject...at best. At worst, well death is bad...but there is worse. After about twenty minutes, and three burns I tried another hopeful. 

“Peredere Malo.” or roughly translated to ‘destroy evil’. The pain was overwhelming and instant. Somehow it managed to be worst than the Cruciatus curse, but I couldn’t even scream because I had no air to give. My eyes widened in fear and terror. I flailed about, withering in pain which allowed me to see Weasley quickly moving from where he had apparently been hiding. I saw his mouth moving and his wand swishing, just barely able to hear the words he uttered.

“Finem Dolor.” Suddenly all the pain I felt evaporated but something was still wrong. I could feel it in the depths of my bones, whatever had been attacking me was still there. I was still dying. I couldn’t move. “Damnum Vicissim” He said. Very slowly I could feel the thing inside of me stop destroying and instead rebuilding. It was unnerving...or rather re-nerving??? After about five minutes I felt as normal as I could after that ordeal. He helped me up and then onto the couch. “Accio glass”, he caught it in one hand. “Aguamenti.” He said pointing his wand in the mouth of the glass till it fill almost to the brim. He handed it to me, I quickly drained it dry. He filled it again, and again I drained it. The fourth cup I only drank half of it’s contents before placing the cup down on a coaster. He then decided now would be a good time to talk. “You shouldn’t try new spells by yourself.”

“You’re one to talk. Finem dolor? Damnum Vicissim? I’ve never heard those before.” I rebutted trying to save what was left of my pride. He blushed and I reminded myself he saved my life right now. “We’ll at least yours worked.” I said, giving him the praise he deserves. “What do they mean?” I asked, unable to help myself and my thirst for knowledge. 

“End pain. Reverse damage.” Weasley said simply. I blink once, then twice in shock. 

“Excuse me if I’m being self centered-”

“It’s ok, everyone is used to that from you.” He said with a weak smile. I frowned slightly but continued on, not willing to let this drop.

“But those sound awfully specific for what just happened. Did you just think of those on the spot?”

“Hermione reckons I have a natural knack for latin, wand motions, and magical combinations.” He said bashfully scratching the back of his head.

“Why don’t you go into spell making?” I asked bewildered. Spell maker is one of the most respected professions, one of the best paying, one of the most honored. To be able to make a spell once is infinitely respectable. To make more than one is near improbable, and Weasley, Ronald Weasley, has made two working spells that can save lives and unbearable pain for millions of people in under a minute. That’s not a knack….that’s prodigious.

“Well...I’ve sent in a spell or two anonymously when I knew for sure, without a shadow of a doubt that they work but...it just sounds like something I’d screw up.” I tilted my head ever so slightly to one side in frustration...doesn’t he have any self-respect for himself? He then chuckled half-heartedly. “I’d probably get bored of it quickly anyway. Not enough action… What were you trying to do anyway? Remove your Dark Mark.” He said changing the subject. I shook my head even more confused than before. That would seem more like a Hermione observation. “No?” He asked misreading my head shaking.

“Well...I mean yeah I was but...how did y-” He laughed lightly.

“I’m not quite as dumb as I seem. You used ‘Summa Cura’ or ‘total heal’, then ‘Delens Malum’ or erase evil and ‘Sanare Malum.’ which translate to ‘heal evil’. The way you were holding your wand for each of them didn’t agree with the magical intent which is why you we’re getting burned. Between those meanings and where you were pointing your wand it wasn’t to hard to figure out that the Dark Mark was your target. Now when you tried ‘Peredere Malo’...’destroy evil’, which just wasn’t a smart idea to begin with, did a swish wip flick combo. Then magic took it to mean you wanted it to destroy every ‘evil’ thing inside of you, everything that isn’t one hundred percent pure. Talk about ow.” He said then laughed as if he expected me to get the mistake...as if he expected it to be understood that that was a stupid mistake. That in hindsight I should have known better. Smart Weasley was blowing my mind. But he wasn’t Potter’s friend for no reason. He and Potter would apparently never cease to amaze me with their selflessness. “Have you thought about trying-” . The next thing I knew Weasley and I poured hours into working on my secret project that I’ve never shared with anyone else before. The only difference was he absolutely refused to let me practice them on myself until he came up with more healing spells and had them worked out perfectly. Which would apparently take days for one spell to be approved by him which he just didn't have to give with the Dunningham case. Instead when the clock chimed seven we decided to stop for the night with two very good possibilities which we would focus on for the most part. Just the wording mind you. He is very particular about every aspect of spell making. He showed a patience I never would have suspected from him. I smiled down at the words ‘Perede Corruption’ and ‘Integram Sanitatem’ as I circled them. They translated to ‘destroy impairment’ and ‘complete healing’. We verbally agreed to work on the wand movements the next time we each had over five consecutive hours to spare. Which would probably be another all nighter. Silently we agreed to never tell anyone about this….ever, but it was quite obvious that Weasley would never bore of this line of work. We went back up the stairs to get ready for the day.

Harry’s P.O.V.

I awoke to an empty living room and sighed exasperatedly. Did I just dream Malfoy saying my motto to me or had he actually said it? It must’ve been a dream. Why would he repeat my words to me? Why would he ever care what kind of treatment I accept and don’t? I yanked myself from my bed and went upstairs to take a shower. I thought we might have been getting closer, but perhaps I’m just terrible at reading people. I mean, come on I was completely off with Ginny. First off, that two person conversation she had had with herself was very...aggressive. I mean...I knew she was angry but… Had my own unwillingness to open up been tearing us apart all these years? How had I not realized that? How could I have fooled myself into believing I loved her? How could I have strung her along like that? I hope she finds someone worth her, Merlin knows she deserves it after having to deal with me. I was way off base with Malfoy too, I thought as I exited the shower. I thought we may be able to become friends, but obviously I’m wrong about that as well. I hit my head against the nearest wall as hard as I could repeatedly till I got a migraine and the thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind. I couldn’t allow myself to to think like this, not if I was going to be out in the field today. I trudged down the stairs almost unwillingly. Malfoy cooked breakfast again. I couldn’t meet his eyes. Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy kept up a conversation I couldn’t bother myself to follow, well that was until I heard screeching.

“-ARRY! HARRY! ARE YOU THERE! EARTH TO HARRY!” Screamed Ron, as he waved a hand in front of my face. I jerked back then blushed profusely and looked at the floor as I remembered what Malfoy said last night about constantly expecting the next hit. “What were you daydreaming about mate? You’re redder than my hair.”

“You use that phrase too?” Malfoy asked bewildered.

“Well, I can’t beat it now can I?” I smiled slightly as he smirked.

“Harry, it’s time for work.” Hermione said.

“Right.” I tapped my wand to her’s then apparated to Ron’s office. He followed a minute later.

“To the debriefing room.” Ron said faking excitement. I laughed and nudged him causing him to laugh as well. When we got there it took a few minutes for the rest of the team to file in. Ron told them the plans we mapped out the other night. “Any questions?” He asked when he finished. We weren’t surprised no one had any. They never did, not on a team like this one. Not for this case. Only the best got assigned to this case. At first I was insulted when I wasn’t put on, but now I understood why not...Ron didn’t want me on it. “Awesome, everyone get going then.” Everyone apparated away.

“Real quick Harry.” Kingsley said before I apparated away, Ron still beside me.

“Yes sir?” I asked, Ron turned to look at him.

“Our guys’ll be back from the hospital tomorrow, it’s your choice whether to come the third day.” I wanted to stay on this case for as long as I could so badly. It was a lot of fun, but… I turned to Ron. If he said no, I’d back off. He smiled and nodded. I must’ve looked insane I was smiling so hard.

“I’ll stay the whole three days.” Kingsley smiled, and I couldn’t stop the traitorous thought ‘what could go wrong?’ from crossing my mind. I cringed inwardly as I could practically feel the jinx as some writer in a parallel universe cackled to herself, pen in hand. To my utter surprise the day went by without one single mistake. Five more people behind bars where they belong, and we were getting closer to the ‘Voldemort’ of this cult. One or two more days like today and the case will be closed. If it wasn’t for Malfoy I would have asked to stay on for the rest of the case, but we’re supposed to go to the manor tomorrow night and I know Malfoy could really use it. It’d be too much of a strain to stay on this case and be at the manor, besides I wouldn’t be able to give the Malfoy case the attention it deserves and needs. Besides the Malfoy case is just as important as the Dunningham case, if not more so to the people involved, Malfoy and I. I smiled to myself almost glad I wasn’t asked to stay on this case more than three days. We apparated home to giggles and a delicious smelling meal like the day before. Ron and I turned to each other with matching grins. I could definitely get used to coming home to this. 

“Race you to the kitchens!” Ron cried, then barrelled into the Kitchen causing me to laugh.

“NOT TODAY MISTER!” I heard Hermione cry out. Oh boy, what’d he do this time?” “You will be on your best behavior, we’re having a guest over for dinner.” She continued. Oh bollocks, I thought to myself. “He’ll be here in a little bit so both of you are to go wash up and change.” She continued dragging Ron to the hallway and giving me a pointed look. 

“But...why?” I asked intelligently. Honestly, though we’d been running around all day, we were tired.

“Why? Because you both stink, you look like you’ve done nothing but roll around in the dirt all day long, and I would like our guest to feel welcome, not like you two couldn’t care less that he’s here.”

“But we didn’t know he was coming.” Ron replied.

“Yeah” I backed him up before realizing doing so sounded childish. I blushed slightly. She gave us a blank look.

“I mentioned it this morning. At breakfast.” We both promptly looked to our feet. “Now, wash up and get changed!”

“Yes mum.” We chimed.

“It gets funnier every time you say it!” She snarked then went back into the kitchen. We giggled to ourselves like the first years we are and raced up the steps to quickly shower and change. We got back to the kitchen five minutes later to see five plates set. “Now, I want you two to be on your best behaviour.” Malfoy looked extremely nervous, but was hiding it well.

“Of course love.” Ron said.

“No problem.” I reassured. She smiled, the doorbell rang, and Malfoy moved to get it.

“I’ll get it!” Hermione called out running. Malfoy’s eyes widened.

“We agreed I would get it!” Malfoy yelled after her retreating figure.

“Too late!” She singsonged. Ron and I exchanged glances. The door opened. “Hello, it is a pleasure to have you here.” Hermione said sweetly.

“The pleasure is mine.” Replied a voice I vaguely remembered but couldn’t place.

“Dinner is ready in the kitchen if you’d follow me.”

“But of course.” He purred. I raised an eyebrow to Ron who only shrugged, just as lost as I was. Hermione entered the kitchen followed by-

“Hello Blaise.” Malfoy said questioningly.

“Draco” Zambini breathed then pushed past us, and scooped a shocked Malfoy into a hug, pulling him right off his feet. The next thing I knew Zabini had his mouth on Malfoy's, one hand gripping his ass. Malfoy gave a surprised sound which morphed into a moan. I felt something inside of me drop and I was filled with a pain that wasn’t physical. My eyes were larger than saucers and Hermione had to tap both Ron and my chins to let us know they’d dropped straight to the other side of the planet...would using the word straight be considered insensitive now?


	10. cahpter 10

Malfoy’s P.O.V.

Oh my Merlin, the way he said my name. Will he talk to me? Will he let them know we are tog- My eyes widened and my heart stopped. There is no way this is happening! He’s kissing me in front of peo- and now his hand is on my ass. I pushed him away breaking the kiss, this wasn’t like him...to be so public. 

“I was so worried about you Dray, you were gone so long, and your mother didn't know where you were. Then the news said you tortured muggles. That you were gay for Potter.” He said, sneering when he said Potter’s name and shooting him a glare. Potter took two steps back and put up his hands appeasingly… like one would when trying to calm a rabid crup.

“I didn’t torture muggles, I’m not dating Potter, and do not call me Dray! How many times do I have to tell you tha-”

“Oh shut up, Dray.” I glared to his smirk.

“Stop calling me that!” I could feel my cheeks getting pink but I tried to fight it anyway. Why was he always such an ass? He pulled me into a hug.

“I’m only teasing baby.”

“Whatever, let’s just...eat,” I mumbled into his shoulder then pulled away turning to the table. The others sat down awkwardly. Blaise put one of his hands on my thigh, rubbing his thumb in circles. That’s when I realized he was jealous. He only did cutsie stuff like this when he thought someone was giving me too much attention. When I first learned this I used to try to get other people to flirt with me when he was around, but I quickly learned the price of his later anger was never worth it. 

“So Blaise, what is it that you do?” Hermione asked, desperately trying to break the tension.

“Work,” He responded with a smirk. Weasley scuffed, and Hermione blinked in surprised. I held back my groan. Why did he insist on these stupid power plays around people he thinks are below him. Why couldn't he just be kind and courteous? 

“Right...well, what is your work?” she asked.

“Marketing Manager,” He said vaguely.

“For what company?” Hermione asked trying to keep her cool and unwilling to let his one and two worded answers deter her.

 

“Not a company.” he stated

“Then what?” She asked, some of her aggravation slipping into her voice. Weasley put a comforting hand on her thigh and she seemed to calm some.

“All of Knockturn Alley.” Everyone paused eating to turn and look at him, myself included. He never told me that. Whenever I asked where he worked for he would always tell me ‘Don’t you worry your little head about that.’

“You must be...pretty good, to be managing a whole Alleyway,” Hermione finally came up with after a minute or two.

“Indeed,” He spoke, already getting bored with this conversation and company. “So Draco, where is your room?” Blaise asked an obviously loaded question. 

“Oh, upstairs with-” Potter started to speak, glad to have something to add to the conversation. I quickly stomped on his foot to cut him off as he sat on the other side of me.

“With a view of the bridge!” I finished lamely. Potter coughed and looked down on at his plate, then coughed again to cover his pain. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

“You two are sleeping in the same room, aren’t you?” He asked accusingly and pulled his hand away thinking the worst, as he always does.

“It’s not like that!” I tried even thought I knew it would be pointless.

“Bullshite it’s not! You always were nothing but a cheating, two-timing slut!” Gasps filled the air at his accusation. I was slightly surprised everyone cared that much, but honestly it was the last thing on my mind. I just had to defuse this ticking time bomb I called my boyfriend. 

“I never cheated on you! If I remember correctly you were the one who had Theo in your bed!”

“We told you it wasn’t like that. It was cold in the dungeons that day and he was sick!”

“That's why you two were naked!” I scuffed. “I’ll believe that when muggles fly!” He slapped me. Hard. “Sorry...” I muttered, knowing I deserved it.

“HELL NO!” Weasley hollered.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Hermione thundered standing, causing her chair to fall back with a loud thud.

“Guys, it’s ok,” I said trying to calm them down.

“In order for him not to go to jail, he has to remain within twenty feet of me while I’m sleeping. That was set by ministry laws, look it up!” Potter informed Blaise through clenched teeth, trying to defuse the situation.

“And it just had to be you, didn’t it, Potter? You always were after my Dray!” He yelled, now standing as well. He gripped my shirt, and roughly pulled me up to be closer to him, ripping my shirt slightly in the process.

“First, I’m the only one who believes him. Second, no. Just no. I was after Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley...Malfoy was the very last person I wanted to date. And lastly, if you care about him so much, why did no one know you two were together! And where have you been these last few days!?! How can you call someone ‘yours’ after hitting him less THAN A MINUTE BEFORE THAT!?!”

“No one fucking asked you Potter,” Blaise seethed.

“Yeah, you just fucking did!” Weasley came to his rescue, standing now as well.

“You wanna go weasel breath?” 

“ENOUGH!” Hermione yelled, “I invited you here so you could see Draco again, not start fighti-”

“Sorry, I’m not interested in sharing a meal with this sorry excuse of a man buggering my guy from behind!” Hermione gasped indignantly as he started to storm out of the room.

“Love! It’s not like that! I swear!” I yelled, but it was no use, the door slammed close. I sighed and sat back down. Hermione came over to me, crouching down, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder in a half hug.

“I’m so sorry Draco.” She said soothingly. It was to no avail. Blaise was pissed and it was all my fault. 

“What an ass!” Potter huffed as he and Weasley sat down once more. 

“FUCK OFF!” I yelled at him. He turned to me wide-eyed. I know he didn’t do anything wrong, he was right, Blaise is an ass but...I was just so angry.

“Look, Malfoy, I’m only trying to help,” He tried reasoning. 

“You wanna help? Then leave me alone, solve this case quickly, and then stay the bloody hell away from Blaise and I!” 

“Draco, that’s not fa-” Hermione tried to chime in.

“No Granger! What’s not fair is Potter stringing me along like a dog on a leash, destroying my relationships left and right, and crawling into my bed like he has the Merlin-damned RIGHT TO!” I screamed. Weasley and Hermione’s eyes widened ten fold at the last statement. Potter blushed furiously.

“I was only trying to help! Incase you didn’t notice, you were screaming in your sleep last night! He screamed right back, getting into my face. I did what Blaise would do. I decked him. Granger gasped and I started at my hand in slight wonderment. How could I have done that? Weasley tried to come at me with his wand but Potter held him back. I quickly got up and moved over to the fridge, grabbing a beer and running up the stairs. Fuck Blaise, Fuck Potter, Fuck this house, Fuck. It. ALL! I threw myself onto my bed trying not to cry. I heard the door downstairs open and close. I heard muttered voices and indiscernible yelling. Footsteps started coming up the stairs. The door threw itself open. I wiped my eyes and turned to tell whoever it was to just leave me alone but stopped when I saw Blaise close the door. 

“I’m the only one who gets to make you feel like this.” He then straddled my hips and put his lips on mine. I moaned slightly as his hands wandered my body, pulling at my clothes, and trying to get it all off. I quickly responded by doing the same. He had total control over the whole thing. We were starving for each other. Our arguments from before turned into a heated passion. The next thirty minutes were a blur of sweat, moans, pleas for more, pleas for it to never end, and blissful satisfaction. We layed next to each other. I knew he wasn’t the cuddling type, but despite that, I grabbed his arm and hugged it close to me, kissing it softly. He awkwardly pulled it away sighing as he did so.

“Fucking Hufflepuff,” He muttered. I pretended it didn’t hurt, as I always had for the past seven years. Blaise wasn’t into all that lovey-dovey, touchy-feely, kind of stuff, but I convinced myself that was ok. Blaise chose me. He picked me over everyone else. So what if he messed up a few times? Theo, Pansy, Scarlet, Sam, Seamus, Lavender, Cho, the seven whore-cruxes, and all the others I don’t know the names of meant nothing to Blaise. He wanted me, always came back to me. I couldn’t be luckier. It doesn’t matter that he has a temper and can get physical sometimes. He has a lot on his plate, and it really is my fault for getting selfish and needy sometimes. I don’t deserve him but… he loves me so… it’s stupid to ever let any of that silly small stuff get in the way of us.

“I gotta go now, but remember-” He rolled on top of me and put one hand around my neck, pressing heavily. “You’re mine and no one else’s. Understand?” I nodded as best I could, unable to gather enough breath to answer verbally. The edges of my vision went grey. “Good,” He said, finally moving his hand from my neck, scraping it down my chest as he bent to kiss me fiercely and painfully. Almost as if needing to show me who the boss was in this relationship. Then he pulled away and got off of me. He threw on his clothes and left without a word.

“Bye,” I said to a closed door and sighed contently, not the least bit lonesomely or wistfully. I got up and took a quick shower before changing into pjs. I sniffed the air in Potter’s room and wrinkled my nose. I sprayed some of my colone and gave the room another sniff. Much better. I crawled back onto the bed and pulled out Blaise’s response to my earlier letter.

Malfoy,

Pleasure to hear from you. The news had me concerned. Hearing from you was not an inconvenience, this time. You had better have been telling the truth about seeing Potter, you know I have no time for two-timing sluts. I’ll be there at eight-thirty, you better be prompt, I am a busy man. If you are lucky, you might just get lucky.

Zambini

 

It’s so like him to pretend to be distant, pretending that he didn’t care. I knew it was nothing personal. As he said, he is a busy man. A man of status, which just testifies to how much he loves and wants to be with me. My status was lost after the war. If someone found out we were seeing each other it would just bring him down. I was a risk worth taking to him. Somehow that thought, which used to bring me such joy, just… makes me sadder. If I was worth the risk then why not… I don’t know, take me out on a date or something! I punched a pillow. I knew such thoughts were childish and selfish. I should just be happy that he wants to be with me. It’s not like I could do better… I’m lucky someone- anyone- would love me. Then there's fucking Potter. How Dare He! Crawling into my bed like he fucking owned it!... well, I mean, technically he owned it. He did buy it but… NOT THE POINT! He was and is letting me use it, so he shouldn’t have just crawled in like he owned… ME! I got up and started pacing around the room. Why was he always so Merlin damned nice to me! As if we were friends! Or could ever be friends! Pretending as if he knows me! I don’t even know me! How dare he! Who does he think he is! My ranting thoughts were ended by Potter entering his room… our room.

“Excited to see your mother tomorrow?” He asked conversationally. What would he know about it? He’s never even had one! I sighed at my own venomous thoughts, he didn’t deserve this. He’s fought enough battles, he doesn’t need my shite as well.

“Yes, but I’m tired. I think I’ll head to bed now. Goodnight Potter.” 

“Goodnight Malfoy,” He said smiling. Then went into the bathroom. I rubbed at my face slightly aggressively, then crawled under my covers… his covers. I couldn’t wait to get back to my mother, my room. To get back to some sense of normality. Back to silencing charms, and the ability to cry without worrying about someone finding me. Getting back to peace, my eyes drifted shut.


	11. Chapter 11

I jerked awake, sweating slightly. I looked over to the source of the frantic piercing screams. Potter lay thrashing in his bed. I hesitated for a second. His screams grew impossibly louder. Fuck it! I pushed the blankets back and ran to his bed.

“Potter!” I shook him violently but he didn’t wake.

“NOOOOOO!” He screamed. I panicked and ran to the bathroom, looking frantically for anything to hold wat-the toothbrush holder! The toothbrushes flew across the bathroom. “NOOOOOOOOO!!!” Pierced the air again.

“Come on, come on, come on!” I told the water flowing from the faucet as it took forever to fill the holder. Finally the water started spilling over the top. It was then that I remembered that I could wandlessly, and wordlessly cast Aguamenti. I dropped the holder back into the sink and turned off the water. 

“NOOOOOOOOOO!! NO,NO, NO, NOOOOOO!” His sobs seemed to be wrenched from his throat. I ran back to his bed as he was writhing like he was in physical pain. I casted the spell right at his face, drenching him with the sheer force as water downpoured from my open palm. He jerked awake like a zombie coming out of a grave. He grabbed his glasses and wand, suddenly standing.

“...Potter?” I asked after a few seconds, coughing slightly. He froze and then blushed so profusely I could see it in the unlit room. He cleared his throat awkwardly, then lowered his wand.

“Sorry about that...just a-”

“Nightmare?” I asked, not even daring to be snarky at a time like this. He nodded. “Are you going to be ok?” I asked concerned.

“Should be.” He nodded awkwardly, then sat back down on his bed. 

“Any reason you had such a nightmare?” He looked away and mumbled a response. “Huh?” I asked, he sighed.

“I didn’t realize I ran out of dreamless sleep until I went to bed last night, so I couldn’t take it.”

“How often do you take that stuff?” I asked figuring the last thing he’d want to do is think about his nightmare. He coughed.

“Nightly.” I whistled softly in surprise and sat down next to him. That’s crazy, not good for his health at all.

“Pomfry’d kill you if she knew.” He groaned at the very thought. “So would Hermione.” I added as an afterthought. I would too...I want to, but it’s not my place. 

“You call her Hermione now?” He asked trying to change the subject.

“Only when she can't hear.” I responded causing him to laugh. A comfortable silence filled the room. Well, comfortable for me at least, I looked over to Potter. He had a soft smile on his face, but his eyes seemed miles away. “You wanna go for a walk?” I asked surprising myself. He turned to me questionly, and opened his mouth only to close it a second later, His smile widened.

“Yeah, sure.Why not?” I blinked, he turned on the lights.

“I’ll get changed then.” I said standing and moving towards the chest mother packed for me. I decided on some business casual slacks and a pressed collared grey button down. Potter snorted. “What?” I asked, I thought I did good. I left the matching tie, vest and cuff links in my chest.

“Just wear these.” He said handing me a t-shirt and a pair of muggle jeans. I picked them up questioningly. “Don’t worry they’re very in right now. Ginny had me get them, she’s all about fashion.”

“Won’t people freak out if I’m wearing the Harry Potter’s clothes?” He blushed slightly.   
“I...it's...you're-”

“Different?” I asked softly. His cheeks started resembling Weasley’s hair. He sighed and ran a hand through his much darker hair.

“The Dursley’s never let me have my own clothes, it was always hand-me-downs from my cousin who was three times my size, and they dyed all the clothes an ugly grey so his friends wouldn't know. When I moved out I bought my own clothes that were...you know, mine. So when others try to wear them...I just get...protective. But you-”

“Experienced the Dursley’s.” I finished for him, nodding my head in understanding. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah.” He said smiling slightly, which caused me to smile. What an awkward fool, cute...but a fool. I took off my pj shirt and grabbed the t-shirt he gave me. There was a few beats of silence before a rush of commotion as he made his way to the bathroom, slamming the door closed. Was he…? No...he couldn't have been staring...could he? I smiled to myself at the idea but, that's all it was...a fantasy. When I was dressed, hair brushed and all, I made my way down stairs and started a pot of tea. I pulled out some strawberries and raspberries, slicing the former thinly and pressing the latter slightly to allow some juice to run into travel mugs before plopping both berries into both of the mugs. When the tea was steaming, I filled the cups three-fourths full, and filling the remainder one-fourth with ice. I sipped at mine unwittingly making a small noise of contentment.

“You really like your tea don't you?” Potter asked out of nowhere. I practically jumped out of my skin, then coughed embarrassed.

“Yes well...the small pleasures in life and all of that.” He simply smiled. “Care to try some?” I asked handing him his mug. He took it and looked at it questionably before setting it down.

“Tea isn't really my forte. I'm more of a coffee person.” I gave him one of my mother's looks, and his eyes widened comically, but I kept a straight face.

“You might like it.” I snipped slightly.

“Er...right.” He took a big gulp. How typical of a Gryffindor, didn’t he know a small sip would have sufficed? If he didn't like it, well at least there would have been more for me. “Hmm...this is pretty good.” I smiled at his compliment. 

“Passionfruit iced tea with some berries.” I replied. He looked into the cup and pulled out a strawberry slice, then plopped it into his mouth.

“Yummy.” He confirmed with a goofy grin on his face. “You got your tea smile again.” He told me. My face fell in surprise, could it be that Potter’s happiness has become one of my small pleasures in life now? How absurd. He’s only using me to get back at the Dursley’s. His face turned to one of puzzlement after my own abrupt expression change. “As you said, there is nothing wrong with it.”

“Oh, no I know, I was just thinking is all. Is ‘tea smile’ really the best name you could come up with?” I asked teasingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Whilst you have tea is the only time it appears so...yes? Would you prefer ‘content kitten getting ears scratched smile’ better?” My eyes widened in horror.

“Dear Merlin. No. You wouldn’t, would you?” He laughed lightly.

“Not if it would bother you.” He had a smug smile on his face.

“How utterly ghastly. Where on earth did you come up with that?” 

“It's the only other time I’ve seen such a cute, contented smile.”

“Malfoys are not cute!” I roared. His eyes widened as a finger flew to his lips.

“Shh.”

“Malfoy’s are not cute!” I whisper roared.

“Typically I’d agree, but that smile...I don’t know…” He said teasingly.

“Shut it Potter, are we going to walk or not?” I asked, my feathers ruffled. He stepped aside and made a bow, gesturing towards the door.

“After you.” I stormed forward, tea still in hand when suddenly it dawned on me. Did the Harry Potter just call my smile...cute? No! I told myself, desperate not to get hurt. It was only a joke. Potter followed behind me, giggling like a first year girl. 

“Child.” I hissed between my teeth, which only caused Potter to giggle some more. Though I would deny it till I was blue in the face, and kneeling over, my own ‘tea smile’ returned. We sipped our tea and wandered around the park for an hour in silence, aside from Potter’s occasional onslaught of giggles, before heading back to the Weasley residence. Even that was agreed upon without one word spoken. We placed, now empty, mugs into the sink and headed upstairs for our separate beds. I was slightly concerned for Potter and a recurring nightmare, When he wasn’t looking I cast a spell that would make me extra sensitive to any noises he made. I finally understood how he didn't want to leave someone alone when they were in such a emotional turmoil. I would have to apologize to him about the other night, if roles had been reversed...like they were tonight, I wouldn’t have let it be...just like I hadn’t. But it really was a wonder that Weasley and Hermione hadn’t come storming in. He wasn’t kidding when he said he took care of himself. Even though I woke him and walked with him, I could still tell he wasn’t taking any solace in the fact that I was there. He managed to have himself laughing without me doing a thing. What a terribly lonely life he was leading. The next thing I knew it was morning and the stifled yawn Potter made sounded like it was screamed next to my ear.

“You ok?” He asked in a voice much louder than intended when he saw me jump awake after his yawn.

“Yeah, fine.” I replied trying not to wince. I grabbed my wand and wordlessly ended the spell I placed last night. “So, last day on the field huh?” I asked conversationally.

“Yeah, they don’t really need me anymore but…”

“You miss it.” I guessed. He nodded. “Why do they have you as a desk jockey?” I asked out of curiosity. Honestly, it was surprising to see Potter at a desk all day. You would think after the Dark Lord’s defeat they would want him on the field every day. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, annnnd I really shouldn’t have asked that.

“They consider me too high a risk. I constantly put my life on the line instead of stopping and thinking for a second. Besides I’m much better at the paperwork aspect, and I enjoy it.”

“So...if you’re too high a risk, why ask you for such a dangerous case?” I asked despite my mind telling me not too. He gave me a devious grin.

“Because I’m still one of the best.” Then he winked. That’s the second time he fucking winked at me! My face must have shown...I don’t even know! Something because Potter started laughing like no tomorrow.

“Fucking child.” I sneered playfully, which caused him to laugh harder. He’s so full of himsel-I paused in my own thoughts. The very last thing that man could ever be was full of himself. Yet, despite everything he’s been through he has found a way to enjoy himself. I hate to say it, but I’m almost...jealous. I got up and headed straight for the shower.


	12. Chapter 12

When I came down stairs everyone was sitting at the table enjoying breakfast..Hermione placed a plate laden with food in front of me. I sat between her and Potter.

“Thanks Granger.” She smiled at me, then patted my shoulder.

“So how long have you and the lovely Blai- Oy!” Weasley, tactless as expected, hollered as Hermione hit him upside the head.

“Honestly Ronald!” She muttered as he rubbed his head. I frowned slightly.

“Since fourth year.” I answered despite the interruption. Honestly as much as it pained me to admit, even to myself, Weasley is actually a pretty good person… A good match for Hermione...I approve. Not that anyone was asking. Potter let out a low, long whistle at my response.

“Always thought you and Parkinson-” Potter started, causing me to groan. 

“She would be delighted to hear that. Got me into a shit ton of trouble she did.” I stabbed at my sausage link slightly aggressively.

“How long has he been hitt- Oy! WOMAN!” Weasley cried out turning to his offender.

“Ronald, you stop!” Hermione yelled. I froze slightly at the question, then smirked as a dastardly plan filled my mind.

“Ever since I asked nicely.” Hermione blushed profusely and promptly looked at her plate. Weasley looked slightly green. Potter choked on his orange juice and had to fight back laughter.

“I think I’m going to be sick…” Weasley said weakly. Potter quaffed loudly. I made eye contact with Weasley, then went to eat the sausage link I had speared earlier, instead deciding to lick the tip. He went paler than my complexion and ran to the restroom. Hermione laughed uncontrollably an octave to high and very awkwardly. Like it hurt to laugh like that. She hurried after Weasley to make sure he was ok. Potter was roaring with laughter, hugging his sides. I started laughing as well. It was just...too easy. Besides, who was he to inquire about that. When Potter finally got control over himself again, he sobered quickly, so I could tell I wouldn’t like where this was going.

“Why did you apologize...after he hit you?” Potter asked softly, proving my theory right, I did not like where this conversation was going at all. Instinctively I shielded the offended cheek slightly with my hair, knowing he couldn’t see the mark anyway. I got very good at covering those, but still.

“What are you? The relationship guru?” Expert on all except your own?” I asked with a sharp tone, and stabbed at my pancake. 

“On abusive relationships… I think I’ve been in enough to know somethings, yes.” He replied. I snorted indignantly. Honestly what right did he have? I owe him nothing. ‘Except your life, many times over, as well as your mother’s my brain unhelpfully and stupidly supplied.

“Look Potter-” I started, putting my fork down. “Can we just...not?” He nodded his head reluctantly. Hermione and Weasley reentered the room.

“Come on Harry, we’re going to be late.” Weasley said, which was false. They still had ten more minutes. Potter looked at the time, then his plate, and finally at his best mate’s face. Even I could see Weasley’s desperation to be anywhere but here. I chuckled as Potter sighed. 

“Yeah, alright. Let’s go.” They apparated away. Hermione and I ate in silence for a few blissful seconds until-

“Just because I begged Ron off doesn’t mean we won’t be discussing last night.” She informed me. I groaned loudly causing her to chuckle slightly. Jerk. To her credit the questions didn’t come till we left the office for lunch. Plus, she put a sound barrier spell around us. Which didn’t stop people from looking at me as if I had two heads, or like they’d curse me if I made one wrong move. The waitress put our burgers down in front of us. Hermione and I said our thanks and she walked away.

“Does he hit you often?” She asked sipping her soda. I pointedly took a bite of my burger. She gave me one of mother’s ‘you will talk’ looks. I swallowed my bite and grabbed a french fry. It was a lot like playing chess actually. “Honestly Draco, I’m just concerned, you’re my friend. I don’t want you hurt.” I stopped eating. It seems she has a strategy I have never encountered before.

“We’re friends now?” I asked, my mask firmly in place. She smiled softly at me.

“As much as you’d like to think we’re not, I think we are friends. At the very least I’d like you to know I sincerely want to be friends.” She took a bite of her burger. Merlin only knows that I’d love to be friends with her. It’s funny how much she reminds me of mother, which makes me want to trust her, but could I? We are two totally different people who get along...perfectly? This doesn’t make any since. I shouldn’t trust her, shouldn’t let my guard down. But isn’t doing just that what got me on the wrong side of the war? Not doing what I ‘shouldn’t’. “Look Draco, I’m not trying to make you do or say anything. I just wanted to you to know you have someone you could talk to, someone to listen and understand.. I know I can’t understand perfectly, but I can listen. I can try.” She reached out and put a hand on top of mine. I pulled back.

“No trying to break us up?” I asked 

“Nope.” She responded shaking her head.

“No telling him off or yelling at him?” I asked. She hesitated, I shot her a look.

“Fine.” She said begrudgingly.

“No telling anyone who will listen?” She looked insulted.

“Never! I’m no Lavender Brown!” I smirked at the name drop.

“That’s a story I’d like to hear.” She blushed

“Yes, well...some other time?” She asked. I nodded, then smiled at my plate before taking another bite. “So Blaise?” She asked. I shot her a look. “Well?” She asked undeterred.

“After we eat?” I pleaded. She laughed. 

“I suppose.” She responded with a smile, like she just aced a test. Typical Granger. She reached across the table for the pepper shaker, pulling her jacket off her shoulder and slightly exposing a black and blue mark.

“Is that...a bruise on your shoulder?” I asked bewildered. She blushed and pulled her jacket back up her shoulder. 

“It’s nothing.” She told me. I raised an eyebrow “No, no, honestly. Ronald will have a bad dream every once in a blue moon where he’ll respond physically. It’ll happen maybe once or twice every two or three years. Last night he was trying to stop someone from raping me.” She explained.

“So in order to try and save you...he punched you?” I asked. She laughed and nodded her head.

“It’s kind of cute actually”. I shook my head. Typical Weasley.

Potter’s P.O.V.

We did it. We were at the main base of operations. Dunningham was in our grasps. Spells were flying whilst I tried to ignore war flashbacks that tried to break my concentration. There was noise coming from either side, screams being called out, but if it was to say a curse or a painful response to a curse being said you just didn’t know. Dunningham’s men were falling like flies. Ron was to my right, and Jackson was to my left. We were currently taking cover behind a wall. Any moment now and the battle would be over, the case would be closed, and there would be a victory round for all at the Leaky Cauldron. On the count of three Ron, Jackson and I were to jump out right in front of Dunningham so there would be to many targets for him to bring down, and then Dunningham would be in custody. The three of us would apparate to the ministry . Just a matter of time till it was all tidied up.The last of Dunningham’s men behind bars. But Jackson moved on one, not three. Ropes were flying right at him. I reacted without thinking and pushed him away, getting hit instead. It was unlike any Incarcerous that I’d ever experienced. It was meddled with, changed. The ropes binded my body as normal causing me to fall and drop my wand, but then they went around every inch of me, over my mouth and eyes. It began pulling me towards something...no someone. The person picked me up and I felt something sharp and pointed jab me through the ropes and put pressure on my neck. I knew it was a wand...what else would it be in the wizarding world?

“DON’T FIRE!” Ron’s voice rang out of the chaos, causing silence to rein. No! I thought to myself, willing Ron to read my mind, to hear my frantic thoughts. Don’t fall back! Just shoot! What’s one life compared to the scores of wizards and witches who have fallen to this fiend. JUST SHOOT RON! FORGET ABOUT ME! “FALL BACK! FALL BACK!” Ron cried and I heard them listen, heard them fall back. Heard Dunningham chuckle in my Merlin Damned ear. I sagged in regret. Protego. Protego. The spell to block something. I should have casted Protego instead of jumping in front of Jackson. My own selflessness has just destroyed this case.My own willingness to die for someone else just insured the death of dozens more innocent people. How could I be so...so selfish.

“I knew it would work.” Dunningham cackled madly as apparition cracks filled the air. Ron would need a new plan. They would need a new strategy because I was stupid. “I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!” I heard the laughter of his followers growing closer. “The blood of Potter here helped The Dark Lord and will help us as well! So a feast we shall have! All the world will be ours!” My heart sank, he was completely insane.I knew my next days will be filled with nothing but agony. Agony I deserved. My last thoughts were about how I wouldn’t be able to take Malfoy to the manor...would I ever even see Malfoy again? I was struck with an even deeper sorrow at that thought just as I was struck upside the head and my world fell to blac-

A.N. Short chapter because cLiFfHaNgErS!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA...love you guys <3


	13. Chapter 13

Malfoy’s P.O.V. 

We heard the crack of apparition which signaled the return of both Potter and Weasley, but the normal laughter was missing as Hermione and I were putting the finishing touches on our lasagna. Hermione instantly got nervous.

“Ron!”

“I’m alright Hermione.” Weasley said, as if he’d just returned from a funeral. There was a beat of silence.

“Harry?” She asked sadly. My blood froze as I understood. Her tone mirrored my mother's whenever father went out on a raid, when I went out on a raid. The fear, the hope, the expectation for disappointment. Weasley walked in, tears streaming down his face.

“Kingsley sent him on some mandatory vacation time, in the Bahama’s.” Weasley replied emotionlessly. Hermione covered her mouth with one hand. She started shaking, then sobbing. She fell to the floor. Weasley went to her side, pulling her in for a hug.

“No.” a voice said. “No!” it got louder. “Kingsley wouldn’t. Potter had too many cases right now.” Granger cried harder. Suddenly I realized the voice belonged to me. “YOU’RE LYING!” I screamed without the desire to do so. My body started involuntarily shaking. I could feel my magic pound in angry waves inside of me. 

“BLOODY HELL! Your case can wait!” Weasley screamed.

“He’s been through ENOUGH!” I yelled back. My glass I forgot I was holding shattered from my grip. I felt no pain as the blood dripped to the floor. Weasley and Granger stared at me in shock. “Forget about my bloody case, who has him?” I seethed. Weasley looked crestfallen.

“He’s on vaca-”

“LIES! WHO HAS HIM!” Weasley’s face turned to anger.

“HE’S ON VACATION!”

“WHO!” I demanded, ignoring his stupid stubbornness. “McGraw? Dunningham? Corcoran?” I asked listing off names of former Death Eaters who had secretly swore to keep the Dark Lord’s reign going should something happen to him again. 

“How do you know those names?” Weasley asked sounding slightly frightened.

“HOW DO YOU THINK? THE DAR-”

“Voldemort.” He interrupted no longer afraid as understanding filled his face. 

“LORD LIVED IN MY HOUSE! HIS FILTHY MINIONS GATHERED IN MY HOUSE REGULARLY! I KNEELED AT THOSE ASS’S FEET! SO WHO! HUH! WHO THE FLYING FUCK HAS HIM!” I was screaming but I didn’t care. All of the people I listed would torture him. All were heartless. Weasley looked torn.

“Vac-” He tried weakly. 

“BULLSHIT!” I squeezed my fist causing more blood to flow to the ground. 

“YOU WANT TO TALK TO KINGSLEY!” Weasley asked, then looked shocked at the words that left his mouth. 

“Yes.” I replied calmly. “If I know who it is I will find them. I will help bring them down. Potter will come home. Weasley and Granger looked like they were fighting hopefulness. 

“Why?” Weasley choked out. 

“Because he deserves a fucking break. He doesn’t need more of this shit in his life. Ever since he was a kid it was practically all he knew, he doesn’t need this, doesn’t deserve this.” The passion dripping from my voice was unintentional. Unwanted even. But I couldn’t stop it if I tried, and honestly...why bother? Hermione grabbed her purse and Ron held out a hand. I grabbed it with the hand that wasn’t bleeding and he grabbed Hermione. One sickening pull later and we were outside Kingsley’s office. I grabbed the doorknob, but Weasley held me back and knocked instead. 

“Come in.” Said a deep rumbling voice from the other side of the door. That was all the invite I needed. I barged right in.

“Who has him! Where is he!” I demanded.

“Excuse me?” Kingsley asked bewildered as Weasley and Hermione filed in behind me, the door shutting behind them. 

“Potter! Where is HE!” 

“As I informed Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter is on vaca-”

“No! That is a LIE! You’re covering! WHO TOOK HIM!” My voice was not under my control, Weasley put a hand on my shoulder than stepped forward..

“He seems to have gotten it in his head that an ex-Death Eater has Harry.” Weasley stated and Kingsley started to look interested in the conversation, 

“As if it wasn’t obvious!” I roared. Now who! Ziegler? McGraw? Dunningham? Corcoran?” I started listing off names but Kingsley held up his hands to stop me. 

“Are you telling me you know about these people?” Kingsley asked surprised.

“Yes.” I seethed, hating that I knew their names. Let alone what makes than who they are. 

“Why didn’t you come forward with information about them before?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Honestly? You guys wouldn’t give me the time of day. Anything I said would have been ignored, and has been! All that happened when I tried to tell Corvo was him getting suspicious of me...just like you are!”

“Mrs. Weasley would you mind excusing us for a moment or so?” Kingsley asked raising to his feet hopefully. 

“Not at all.” She said before shutting the door on her way out.

“Who. Took. Potter?” I repeated.

“What do you know about Dunningham?” Kingsley answered my question with one of his own. I sneered. 

“He joined when he was younger and really embraced it. When he was my father’s age he grew absolutely obsessed with how the Dark Lord used some of Potter’s blood in order to come back at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He tried telling the Dark Lord that he should drink Potter’s blood instead of trying to kill him. He believes that Potter’s blood is the key to immortality.” Weasley and Kingsley looked a little green.

“Bloody Hell.” Weasley whispered softly. 

“That’s what Potter is enduring right now, or will be soon. Luckily he was quite the bragger, and I happen to know one of his favorite places to take people to when he does his torturing. You could never get him to shut up about the countless people he tortured to death in Argleton.”

“Anything else?” Kingsley asked, quill in hand as he wrote frantically. 

“Pretty big town.” Weasley added as an explanation for Kingsley’s desire for more information. 

“I know, but it’s still more information than you had.” Weasley blushed, but I actually did have some more information for them. “Dunningham does like to modify commonly used jinxes, he likes the danger of creating jinxes but isn't skilled enough to do anything more than modify slightly.”   
“Yeah! He used a version of Incarcerous but it actually pulled Harry towards him!” Weasley added eager to help. I ignored him.

“Dunningham also has an odd preference for even numbers. Really likes the number eight, the number of Horcruxes The Dark Lord actually had. The house number will have an ‘eight’ in it. He believes himself to be better than basements. You would be looking for a place that has an attic. The higher the better.”

“What an absolute psycho.” Weasley muttered.

“That’s an understatement.” I muttered. I continued going over small details like that for the next three hours. Every detail I could think of to try and help make a battle plan.

Asleep. Said a small voice. 

“Weasley, Granger fell asleep.” 

“How do you know that?” He asked. I blinked at him twice.

“She’s my watcher.” He blushed.

“Shut up, I’m exhausted.” He responded, I rolled my eyes at his excuse.

“Give me her wand.” Kingsley said. Weasley sent him a questioning look but retrieved it from Hermione regardless. Good doggie. After a minute he returned. Kingsley tapped the tip of her wand to the tip of his.

S. Kingsley will be your watcher.

“Why don’t you go tuck your wife in real quick then come back.” Kingsley stated. 

“Oh...right, I’ll be back in a moment.” 

“Try not to fall asleep on your way back.” I snarked. He smirked. He didn’t come back until eight thirty the next morning. He entered very flustered, wet hair plastered to his face and robes wrinkled.

“I didn’t mean to.” He started but Kingsley quickly cut him off.

“It’s fine, look over this and start proofing it. Send your men to get more of his lackeys behind bars. The less man power that creep has the better.” Weasley nodded, grabbed the plans and left the room. Kingsley then sent out his Patronus to get Hermione. I watched it fill the room then leave, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. I always wandered what my Patronus would be. I wonder if Potter could tea-I looked to the ground as the realization that no. Potter most certainly could not teach me the Patronus charm right now. Or possibly ever.

“What else can I do?” I asked biting at the bit to help Potter in every possible way that I could. 

“For now? Sit back and relax.” 

“BUT!-” 

“No buts...it is the most infuriating part of the business by far...besides paperwork, but, still one of the most important.” I gave him a deadpanned look. He started laughing. “You know, Harry gave the exact same response when I told him that the first time. I pulled back in shock. A knock sounded on the door. Kingsley chuckled a little more. “Come in.” Kingsley said, officially not giving me enough time to fully process what he had just said so casually. 

“Hello sir.” Hermione said opening the door. “You called?” 

“Yes, I need you to resume your watcher duties.”

“Oh, thank you sir, I was worried I wouldn’t get my intern today.” Kingsley gave her a puzzled look. Her eyes widened. “Oh right, I meant to tell you, Draco’s taken over as my intern.”

“I see.” 

“Much better than Jefferson.” Hermione said sincerely, he laughed.

“I thought you said you could help him.”

“I was under the impression he was at least somewhat competent when I said that.” I bite my tongue while Kingsley chuckled. It was true, but I most certainly wouldn’t have said it. Maybe if I was a few years younger...but now... 

“He is my nephew.” Kingsley stated and my eyes went wide.

“Yes, well, I’m sorry to hear that.” She rebutted without so much as batting an eye. “I coughed trying to hide my laughter at her audacity, but Kingsley didn’t bother with such pleasantries and instead started to full on belly laugh. 

“Mrs. Weasley-” He said, still unable to get rid of the mirth from his voice as he tried to re-direct the conversation, but Hermione wasn’t having any of it.

“My completed work has tripled since Draco has started helping, and that calculation is with my production before Jefferson.” Kingsley sobered immediately while I blushed profusely. She has failed to mention this to me. 

“Surely you’re joking...you’re the most productive admin we have...even with Jefferson.” 

“I most certainly am not. Draco was just what I needed. In fact, I’d like to hire him.” My jaw dropped and I straightened in my chair.

“Granger” I chastised. Her eye’s widened at my tone.

“Draco, you deserve to be paid.” 

“Why don’t we clear his name first, then we can talk about employment options.” Kingsley reasoned. I gave Hermione a pointed look as I pointed to Kingsley and nodded, expressing my agreement. She gave a frustrated huff.

“We are not done talking about this.” She told Kingsley.

“Oh trust me Mrs. Weasley. I know.” He reassured her, knowing how persistent she can be. 

“Good.” she said, causing him to laugh. Hermione smiled.

“I believe that Draco has a promising future at the ministry, he has definitely proven his worth.” Kingsley stated then held out his wand. Hermione did the same. 

H. Weasley will be your watcher. 

“Let’s get going Draco.” 

“Yes ma’am.” I saluted. When she closed the door she turned to me.

“I composed a letter to your mother this morning.” She informed me. 

“Thank you, I completely forgot.” I said sincerely. 

“I figured. I informed her that Ron and I would bring you over tonight and we would stay the appointed time with her.” I felt tears water in my eyes. I was just so blown away. I opened my mouth to attempt to thank her but she merely placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a smile. 

“Thank you.” I finally settled on.

“Of course, Draco.” She responded just as sincerely. 

Harry’s P.O.V.

I woke up hanging by my feet. Two people were holding my wrists out, both of which were radiating a throbbing pain. I looked to see hudge slits with blood pouring out of either into large cups. Slowly Dunningham came by and took a filled cup, drinking it in two gulps. I grimaced in disgust and looked away. I felt very lightheaded and weak. 

“Don’t turn your head from me.”he sneered. I looked at him.

“You got a little blood mustache.”I told him. He licked it off and I felt sick. “What are you?Part Vampire?”He laughed. 

“What a daft idea, the only reason I’m drinking this is to be immortal.”

“Oh yes, that’s not Vampiric at all.”He punched me in the jaw, then grabbed it, then pulled a potions vial out of his pocket and forced it down my throat. I remember the scent. Blood replenishing potion. I should’ve known. Blood starting spilling from my wrist more fervently than before. Dunningham waved his wand and sealed the wounds,. He grabbed each wrist, one at a time. Licking them clean, sucking on them softly. I winced in pain and spat in his face. He sneered and wiped it off.

“You shouldn’t have done that, I may need you alive, but I don’t need you comfortable. Cut him down.” I fell unceremoniously, hitting my head. His minions rushed to pull me up to my knees, jerked my hair back so I looked up at Dunningham’s ugly mug. “I’m going to enjoy this.” He sneered, then started punching me. I was groaning in pain within min minutes. My mind scrambled to think straight.Eventually he had a crowbar, the sound of it hitting me, the crunching of my bones after each sicking blow was boarderline unbearable.Dunningham was laughing uncontrolably. How long this went for I have no idea. Minutes, hours, what difference would it make anyway? He let his followers have a go. All taking occasional breaks to drink from the golden goblets filled with a warm red liquid I knew to be my blood. After an eternity he held up his hand and the beatings finally stopped. . He grabbed a cup and kneeled in front of me. 

“Enough, we want Mr. Potter here to live now, don’t we?” His lackys muttered there agreement. He held up his hand again to get silence once more. “And how will we live forever?” 

“HIS BLOOD.”

“DRINKING HIS BLOOD.”

“DRAINING HIM DRY!”

“KEEPING HIS BLOOD.” They all roared. His smile grew wider if possible, but not in a good way, a crazed way that sent shivers down your spine.

“And we want an endless supply now don’t we?” he asked. Screams of affirmation filled the air. His smile grew monstrous. He was no longer the creepy clown after your child but the chainsaw murderer who follows you and thrives in the dark. The one only you can see. “So...Drink up Potter.” My eyes widened and I tried to pull away, broken and shattered. I tried to pull away but he grabbed my face and forced the goblet to my lips. A warm liquid fill my mouth with a metallic taste. I thought I was going to be physically ill. I tried fighting it, tried pushing it out of my mouth but Dunningham used some spell and suddenly I was swallowing and my blood poured down my throat as it pounded in my veins. I wanted to gag but I couldn’t. I tried pulling back but his grip was too strong and I had become too weak in his ‘care’. Tears started falling from my eyes causing Dunningham to laugh uncontrollably. When the last drop was emptied from the cup he finally pulled back and everyone cheered. I tried forcing myself to throw up but couldn’t, must have been part of the spell he used on me. “Someone give our guest some dinner.” He sneered down at me. I groaned and curled in on myself. I knew I deserved this torture somehow. I didn’t want to eat, it didn’t feel right. How could I deserve food. When they brought it to me I understood. A plate piled high of foods that would naturally replenish my blood supply. They were far from done. This pattern right here could very well be the rest of my life, it is what I deserve right? A life like this? Being used all over again with no flicker of hope...Hope. No. I can’t think like that, I won’t! I remind myself. Kingsley will find me. Or Ron would find me They had to find me, Kingsley, Ron or Malf- I shook my head. Where did that thought come from? What would Malfoy do? Why would he even want to help? He won’t even know I’m missing. They would tell him I was on vacation. What reason would he have to not believe that? Surely Ron and Hermione would keep a good front. And Cullen is already fervently working on his case. If anyone could prove Malfoy’s innocence without my testimonies it would be him and Malfoy would surely know that. Besides Hermione would help. I can tell she cares about Malfoy. Surely everything will be alright...they don't need me. Nobody needs me. My world started getting black on the edges, I had been so deep in my thoughts I hadn’t even realized theses people feeding me, the plate almost empty. I thought about fighting off the darkness but...why should I even bothe-


	14. Chapter 14

Malfoy’s P.O.V.

“In fourth year, he just barreled into our room, grabbed me by my shirt, pushed me up against a wall, started kissing and touching me. “

 

“Without any form of consent?” 

“He didn’t rape me or anything Granger.” 

“Did you want it?” We had decided to talk about this to distract us from Potter’s current condition. 

“Well...I mean I didn’t realize I did at first. But I definitely liked it.”

“That’s not the point.” 

“Isn’t it though?”

“No” She laughed slightly. I glared. “Oh no Draco, I’m not laughing at you. Look, was it ok if you started it?

“Well...no, but-”

“And he didn’t want anyone to know about you two?” 

“Being gay wasn’t as accepted then so that’s not a poi-”

“He was constantly cheating on you but if you so much as looked at someone else you were the slut?” 

“That’s not fai-”

“Everything was always your fault?” 

“Well I did mess up a lot.” She gave me a pointed look. “What would you know; Weasley’s perfect.” 

“Victor was the same way after that article about Harry and I.” My jaw dropped. 

“Victor Krum treated you like that?!”

“So you agree people shouldn’t treat others like that?” She asked, trapping me in a corner. Fuck!

“I, well...It’s different!”

“How?”

“Because Granger you’re...worth good treatment.” Her face fell worriedly. “No, listen. You’re nice to people, likeable, on the right side of the war. Your...good. Anyone would be lucky to have you...but me? That’s a whole other story.” 

“Draco.” She tried. 

“No, I’m an ex-death eater, my name’s been run through the mud. People wish I was dead, I was the school bully. I’m lucky anyone could want me. So I’m not treated the best but I don’t need that. I’m not worth that.”

“That’s bullshite Draco.” I shook my head and turned back to the papers that needed filing. “You’re smart-” I scuffed, “Nice-” I rolled my eyes. “Caring-” 

“Only about myself.”

“And your Mother, and me and Blaise and Harry-”

“Yes, my small circle and the guy trying to save my skin.” She slammed her cup down, rage burning on her face. I took an involuntary step back.

“Your care for Harry goes much deeper than your case, you confessed as much last night!”

“That’s besides the point.” I tried to reason, blushing deeply. 

“No it’s not, that IS the POINT!” She was breathing heavily and all I could do was stare. A random head popped in.

“Everything ok in here?” Asked the random bystander. 

“Fine, leave.” She seethed behind clenched teeth. Their eyes widened. 

“Right.” They then closed the door. Granger closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Do you believe you deserve to be hit?” 

“Yes.” I said quietly, shrinking in on myself. She sighed. 

“That’s not true.” She tried.

“It is too me.: She shook her head. Somehow I doubt this conversation is helping anyone.

“Draco-”

“Could we try a different conversation?” I asked, causing her to sigh again, but she nodded, relenting. An owl choose that moment to fly in and land besides me. I grabbed the letter and read, recognizing the handwriting immediately. Blaise I smiled to myself. 

Malfoy,

I’m coming to dinner tonight. You’re Mother invited me. Wear your brown outfit that brings out my eyes. Potter better not be there. Be on time. No one likes a late quest. 

Zambini.

“Is that you’re Mother?” Hermione asked, looking at my smile.

“Nope, Blaise.” I said with my smile firmly in place, unwilling to allow our previous conversation to poke holes in my happiness. 

“Can I see?” I looked down at it, my smile wavering. “Don’t feel like you have to. That’s not how I’m doing this.” She reminded me. I smiled again.

“I’d rather not, but he’s coming for dinner tonight.” Her face darkened. “He’ll behave, my mother will be there.” She nodded unconvinced. “And Potter won’t be.” She laughed shaking her head, 

“Draco that’s horrible.”

“Yes, but true…” My mind wandered to what Dunningham would be doing to him right now. Granger must have picked up on it. 

“Want to go for lunch?” 

“Sure.” I said, forever grateful.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Time Skip.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Alright Granger, let’s head out and grab Weasley.”

“Draco...we’ve ten more minutes before it’s time to clock out. 

“We need to freshen up and change and we can’t be late.”

“Surely we can wait ten mo-”

“No.” I cut off quickly and sharply. “My mother and Blaise don't do late.” Granger blinked. 

“Well alright, I suppose. Can I finished this last thing?” 

“Yes, I’ll head over to Weasley.”

“WAIT!” But I left the room. Honestly there was no time to wait. I realized I didn’t know where Weasley’s office was. Well I’m sure someone does. I continued in the direction of Potter’s office. I’m sure they’re close together. In my rush I hadn’t even given a thought to what people would think seeing me walking alone. Murmurs grew louder and I saw lots of glares. Surely Hermione wouldn’t be too far awa-

You are .2 miles away from your allotted distance from your watcher H. Weasley.

 

For the love of Merlin’s saggy testicals, Every Time! I continued towards Potter’s office, Knowing I was close. I heard snickering which caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up in warning. I snuck a quick but concealed look towards the source of it.Three Aurors, two men and one woman had their wands drawn, starting to move in my direction. Don’t look at them don’t look at them. I told myself, picking up my pace slightly. More concealed laughter started to fill the air. I wanted to run. I was starting to sweat slightly. They were following me.

You are .1 mile away from your allotted distance from your watcher H. Weasley

 

Now I couldn’t even risk moving any further. I was forced to stay exactly where I was. Come on Hermione! Where are you!

“Hey Malfoy!” Someone sneered tapping my shoulder. I turned around, to see a wand pointed in my face. Not good. Not Good! I was panicking but they would never know. “Tell me, does this jinx work?” I showed no expression and he started to move his wand in an obviously practised movement. 

“Oi! Draco!” Oh thank Merlin it’s Weasley!...did I just think that? I take it back, jinx me, jinx me now. He ran up to my side. “Hermione told me you were on your way… Daniels...there's not a problem, is there?” He asked the guy with the wand in my face. Daniels sobered quickly. 

“No, not at all Mr. Weasley sir.” Weasley smiled widely. 

“Good.”

You are within .2 miles of your allotted distance from your watcher H. Weasley.

“Come on Draco, let’s go meet up with Hermione.” Weasley said.

“Of course.” I replied. We meet up with Hermione a moment or two later. 

“Are you ok Draco?” She asked worried.

“Fine, thanks to Weasley.” She smiled.

“I’m so glad. Nobody tried anything right?” 

“Someone had their wand pointed at him but I got there before they did anything...right? He asked suddenly worried. ..Why did he care?

“Yeah.” I nodded.

“Barbarians.” Hermione growled. 

“Humans.” I corrected. 

“Yes well, same difference, if you ask me.” She huffed causing Weasley and I to laugh while she blushed deeply. “”Alright, let’s hurry up, we need to freshen up”

“Oh Hermione do we have to?” Weasley whined. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes.” She nodded sympathetically. I grabbed her hand and we apparated away. I bolted up the stairs. 

“Thirty Minutes!” I warned.

“Forty-Five!” Weasley corrected automatically. I popped my head back into view. 

“No. Thrity, that way if we’re late, we’re not.” Weasley looked confused. Hermione patted his back. 

“It’s ok dear, thirty minutes is plenty of time.” 

“Wear something that matches each other!” I called.

“Oi! What are you? Are mum?” 

“No, but unless you want to face the wrath of my mum, but fun may I add, you’ll follow my advice.” I turned back to my room.

“Controlling little pounce.” He muttered.

“I heard that!” I yelled.

“Oi!” He called, indicating Hermione slapped him. I smiled. Good. I took a quick shower, magically shaving my face so I could put on the aftershave Blaise got me one year for Valentine's day when I had put up an absurd fuss about him never getting me anything. I pulled out the Brown shirt that Blaise was talking about, along with the matching black pants, vest, bow tie, dress shoes, and cuff links. I brushed my hair down and then tousled it the way that Blaise would do for me ever since we started dating. I blushed as I recalled how he first referred to it. ‘Sex Hair.’ What an unusual name for hair I had thought, but as I grew older I found it to be quite commonly referred to that way. I smiled at the memory. Unbidden another memory popped into my mind. People commonly referred to Potter’s hair in the same way. Except his was overtly sex hair, or so I was told. I pushed that thought away. I can’t bare to think of Potter right now. The pain he must be in. I shook my head and left the bathroom Potter and I shared. 

“Almost ready guys?” I called walking over to their room. Hermione opened the door. 

“How’s this?” She asked spinning. Her hair was pinned the same way it was for the yule ball. She wore a lovely blue sundress that cinched her waist perfectly. She went with a very natural and light makeup that complemented her features wonderfully.

“It’s perfect.” I responded smiling. “But, uh…Granger?” I asked thinking too analytically and not common scenically. 

“Hmm?” She asked swishing back and forth, letting the skirt fill and deflate like a little girl.

“Are your boobs bigger?” Her eyes widened as her face flushed. Instantly I realized what that sounded like. “Nononononono.” My hands went up and started shaking trying to take it back. Ron stalked up behind Hermione. Oh. My. Merlin. He is literally going to kill me. “Nonononononono-”

“I’ll kill you-” His eyes were absolutely crazy.

“Nonononononono-”

“Kill-”

“Nononononono-”

“You-”

“Nononononononononononono-”

“Dead.”

“Nonononononono.”

“You're a Dead Man” He started walking towards me and my arms went over my face, one leg in the air to protect my center. He went to punch me but Granger held back his fist.

“I didn’t mean anything by it I swear it was just an observation I’m not constantly looking or anything I DON’T EVEN LIKE BOOBS! I LIKE DICK!!!” There was a pregnant pause as my words sunk into the air like heavy rocks into the ocean. Then Hermione and Weasley just lost it. They laughed like no fucking tomorrow...the asses. My face was so red. I slowly relaxed my body.

“Yeah...just laugh it up...uhuh.” That only made them laugh harder. I couldn’t believe I just said that! First “your boobs are bigger” that I screamed at the top of my lungs that I like dick...kill me, kill me now! Hermione looked at her watch.

“Oh! Draco, we have five minutes! Is Ron dressed ok?”

I gave him a oncer over Brown shirt, like me to bring out Hermione’s eyes, and a blue tie that matches her dress. Black pants and matching brown shoes. Clunky cufflinks that would have to do. “His dick look good?” I flushed to my toes, looking away quicker that I knew physically possible. My neck hurt. They started laughing all over again. I coughed uncomfortably. 

“His clothes are fine...let’s, you know, go.” 

“And dick? Does it look any bigger?” Hermione pushed, causing Weasley to blush uncomfortably. 

“Hermione...enough.” He whined. 

“You know...didn’t look, not my type. Once you go black you never go back. Hermione laughed mirthfully while Weasley laughed awkwardly. “Let’s go”

“Right right, sorry Draco.” She smiled. I held out each hand and we apparated to the manor.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione threw up the instant our feet touched the ground. Both Weasley and I turned to her worriedly.

“Are you alright?” I asked while Weasley asked-

“What’s wrong?” at the same time, which would have been much more unnerving if it had been under a different circumstance. She coughed.

“Oh...I...I don’t know. It was sudden and now it’s gone.” Suddenly three house elfs popped up.

“Is Misses alright?”

 

“Did Missus eat something bad?” 

“Does Missus need anti-nausea potions?” 

“No, no, I’m fine, call me Hermione.” She responded smiling. They all beamed at her.

“Yes Missus Hermione.” They all chorus causing her to beam brightly...almost as if she were glowing. Or something. I shook my head and headed towards the door. We were late. Weasley, Hermione, Diller, Dosser, and Drinkle followed behind me. Mother and Blaise were waiting at the door. Mother concerned, and Blaise angry. I swallowed thickly, I was in for a world of pain when Blaise and I got a moment alone.

“Mrs. Weasley dear are you alright?” Mother called.

“I’m fine, honest. It was a fluke. Nothing major. I feel of perfect health.” 

“That’s good to hear, but don’t tax yourself too far, and if you need something softer on your palette, Doger will whip you up something.” My mother said smiling. 

“Thank you, but I believe I’ll be fine. “ She reassured. 

“Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Zabini.” Weasley growled the latter causing Mother to lift an eyebrow.

“Good evening to you too Mr. Weasley. 

“Pleasure to see you again.” Blaise said smiling at Weasley, hand outstretched. Weasley looked deeply concerned and stared at Blaise’s hand disdainfully. This would be a long night. 

“Mother, pleasure to see you in good health.” I said hugging her. 

“As with you.” She replied hugging back, longer and tighter than she usually allowed herself.

“I missed you mum.” I whispered to low for anyone else to hear. She gave me an extra squeeze and then released. 

“Shall we enter the dining room?” She asked turning to her guest. The graceful hostess as always. I smiled proudly. 

“Yes, let’s.” Hermione responded promptly following mother’s lead. Weasley put a hand around her waist falling into step. Blaise waited a pace behind. I moved over to him.

“You're late.” He deadpanned.  
“If Granger had not been sick we would have been on time.” I rebutted. He turned to me as if he couldn’t recognize me.

“There is never an excuse for lateness.” 

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“It had better not.” We went the rest of the way in thick silence. Why was he always such a nudge? Potter would never act like this...What an odd thought to cross my mind. When did I start comparing Blaise to Potter.

“Draco dear, you mustn’t think of such things, you’ll get premature wrinkles, and they don’t look good on you dear. Wrinkles never do.”

“Yes mother.” I said forcing a smile. Hermione and Weasley sent me knowing looks, while Blaise grabbed my wrist and squeezed painfully hard. He must think I was thinking about Potter not being here...I guess I was in some way, wasn’t I? Tonight would not go well. Probably better than Potter’s at the very least. I mentally slapped myself. I absolutely, one hundred percent, refuse to think of Potter one more time tonig-

“Is everything alright with Harry?” Mother asked as we all sat down. Well, there went that notion.

“Yes, he was overdue on vacation time, so Kingsley kicked him out to the Bahama’s.” Weasley supplied humorously. 

“He sends his apologies mother, he was snapped up from his office. They didn’t allow him to so much as pack.” I added.

“I see.” She responded, I could tell she didn’t quite believe us, but wasn’t anywhere near suspecting where he really was. Which is wonderful, she needn’t worry so. Blaise stomped on my foot. I looked down at my plate biting my tongue. Honestly, I was only trying to show he had meant no disrespect. Must he get so jealous over everything? I didn’t mean anything by it. Though if I were completely honest, Hermione or Weasley could have said as much. I can see where Blasie is coming from. “How are you two getting along?” She asked. Of course she would. Blaise never showed his true colors to her.

“We’re getting along-” Blaise’s hand gripped my upper thigh. “He’s proving to be a great roommate-” His hand gripped tighter and tighter. I bite the inside of my cheek. “A good friend.” I finished and Blaise loosened his grip just a little. Hermione was the only one to grow slightly concerned. The food appeared before us, just like at Hogwarts. 

“That’s wonderful news Draco. Let’s eat and then discuss more in the tea room, yes?” She asked.

“Well spotted Mrs. Malfoy.” Weasley said and dug in. Typical pig. After our lovely five course meal we all joined in the tea room where a few pots sat waiting.

“Tea anyone?” Mother asked sitting in her favorite armchair. Hermione and Weasley sat on a loveseat. I smiled, how fitting. I looked over to Blaise who said in an armchair. I swallowed my smile and said in the armchair next to him. He scuffed slightly.

“Yes please.”, Hermione said sweetly. 

“Doger.” Mother called and Doger popped into the room. Could you pour us some tea please?”

“I can do it.” Hermione said standing. Weasley shook his head sadly.

“I can dos it, Doger is a good house elf!.” Doger said, eyes growing watery.

“I’m sure you can, but Doger...tell me, don’t you ever want to take a break? Or even, get payed?” Doger gasped horrified. 

“Pardon her, she means no harm.” Weasley said like he’s had this conversation a hundred times. 

“Doger doesn’t need the payments! Doger doesn’t need the breaks! Doger enjoys the working! Doger enjoys the cleanings! And cookings and pouring the teas! Doger is a good house elf!” Doger started crying and went to hit his head on the table.

“Doger! Dearest there’s no need to hit yourself. Please just pour our tea and you can go back to cleaning up after dinner.” Mother said soothingly.

“But!_”

“No buts! Mrs. Weasley, you will sit down, this is not your house!” Mother said sharply. 

“But-”

“Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you house elves like to work” Weasley grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. 

“What about DOBBY!” She yelled. Gasps filled the room. Weasley and Granger turned wide eyes to us.

“You know Dobby?” She asked.

“Dobby want for the payments is sad. Our master was the mean. Dobby went unfortunately the crazy.”

It’s not crazy to want to be payed for working.” Granger tried.

“House elves are the superior workers and helpers. We help for pitiful witches and wizards like you, because we likes you.” Everyone started chuckling except Granger, who looked extremely mad. 

“Excuse me?” She asked. He walked over and patted her head. 

“There, there, worry not your small witch mind about it.” Doger said, poured the tea and snapped out of the room, leaving a stuttering Granger in his wake. 

“You’ll have to excuse Doger, he’s always been...creative.” Mother said suppressing a smile.

“I...he should be paid!” Granger said, looking quite lost.

“Is this why Potter didn’t want you to know Doger taught me to cook?” Blaise glared at me. I looked at the floor dejectedly. Granger scuffed. “Honestly-” I stated looking back at her. “I would have thought you would be more understanding of house elves since you work for the Rights of Magical Creatures.“

“They’re being suppressed!” Weasley grabbed her arm.

“Maybe this conversation should be saved for another time, yes dear?” 

“I...but...the elves…” She stuttered.

“Yes, yes dear. It’s so tragic. Now, we talk about the weather. It is lovely don’t you agree?” He directed the last question at us.

“Quite.” Mother responded. “ I do hope Draco hasn’t been giving you too much trouble while he’s been staying with you.”

“Oh, what?” Granger said popping back into the conversation. “No, no, not at all. Draco’s been fantastic. He’s been helping out a lot at my office. I think he has a promising future there once his case is worked out and his name is cleared.” Mother looked perplexed and Blaise shot daggers at me with his eyes.

“How...delightful, and...well, strange.” Mother replied, ever the politician.

“Your son is very intelligent-”

“Oh, I know that, don’t get me wrong dear. It’s only, Draco has always fought the idea of working in the ministry. Preferred the idea of being a -”

“Oh mother, that’s such a childish fantasy. Things have changed.” I cut in. No reason to discuss old dreams.

“Draco, there's nothing childish about wanting to be a-”

“Yes, well times have changed. I’d be honored to work for the ministry.” 

“Draco you could work anywhere” Mother continued to push. 

“Yes because everyone is just dieing to hire an ex-death eater. “

“Draco!” Mother admonished.

“Sorry mother.” I said softly. Honestly thought she needed to accept that. I did, why can’t she?

“Draco, anyone would be lucky to have you to work for or wit-” Hermione looked to Weasley after he put a hand on her arm to stop her.

“Draco will have a fantastic job at the ministry.” Hermione frowned profusely.“ Then after everyone has scrutinized his every last move, people will start to trust him for who he is now and he can get whatever job he wants.” Weasley then smiled at me. I smiled weakly back. Hermione kissed his cheek. 

“See Draco?” Mother said happily. Blaise leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

“Please tell me you don’t actually believe any of that rubbage. Do you? You know you need absolute trust in that field, something you’ll never get...don’t you?” I swallowed thickly, then whispered back.

“Of course I do.” Why couldn’t he have at least pretended for a second?

“So, what is it that you want to do Draco?” Hermione asked conversationally. 

“My little secret.” I responded, then winked.

“Oh merlin you're turning into Harry!” Weasley cried.

“Excuse me?” Blaise asked, slight anger slipping into his tone.

“Harry always winks at people when he thinks he’s letting you in on a secret or knows more than you do.” Weasley smiled. “He’s such a freak.” 

“That’s for sure.” Blaise responded. He received multiple glares. Not from me of course.

“He is saving Draco, you realize that, don’t you?” Mother asked sharply, not used to the small peak at Blaise. He raised his arms defensively allowing a humorous, light smile to light his face.

“I was kidding, only kidding.” He then laughed. Mother, Hermione and I laughed as well. Weasley only glared. Hermione nudged him slightly and he laughed awkwardly. Dear Merlin help me. Mother simply can not know about Blaise’s...possessive side. “Well, I really must be leaving soon, is it ok if I borrow Draco for a little while?” Mother smiled sweetly. 

“Of course, you two have fun and be gentle.” 

“Mother!” I chastised. All though the ill look on Weasley’s face might have been worth it.

 

“I tried to think they might be sharing some work information or secrets-” Weasley was cut off.

“Oh, we’ll be sharing secrets alright.” Blaise said and wriggled his eyebrows

“Blaise!” I chastised. “Let’s just...go.” I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Honestly I’m surrounded by idiots.

“Shall we go to your room?” Blaise asked after a few moments of silence. 

“We can’t” I replied.

“Why not?” He yanked me to a stop forcefully.

“Because I can’t be more than 1.5 miles away from Granger.” I explained confused. 

“Oh, what, so Granger gets you during the day but at night you’re all Potter’s?” 

“No! Granger is my watcher while Potter’s on vacation. No one ‘gets me’ except you.” I went to kiss him. He decked me. 

“We’re not done talking.” He seethed. I repositioned myself and stared at him wide eyed, holding the side of my face.

“I don’t understand baby, I don’t get what I did wrong.” 

“Honestly! Are you that thick?!”

“Apparently!”

“Don’t get that tone with me!”

“What tone!” I practically screamed. He put a hand on my neck and shoved me into the hallway wall using too much pressure. I could hardly get in any oxygen. 

“Shh.” He whispered sadistically in my ear. Chills of pleasure ran up and down my spine. “We wouldn’t want your mother to hear now would we?”

“Honestly Blaise, what are you upset about?” I choked out.

“You're acting like Potter?” 

“Weasleys an ass, loads of people wink.” I coughed, his pressure hadn’t lightened up at all.

“You seem to be getting closer to Granger.” He growled her name. I gave him a look.

“She’s not properly equipped.” I replied thrusting against him. He smiled and loosened his grip slightly. 

“Damn straight, she’s not.” He covered my mouth with his and we quickly found the nearest empty room. Blaise and I returned about an hour and five concealment charms later so he could say his good-byes. After he left Hermione turned to mother. 

“In our rush to get here Ron and I forgot our bags. Is it ok if he pops over and comes right back?” 

“Of course it is Mrs. W-”

“Call me Hermione.” They smiled at each other. 

“Hermione, but I’m sure we have enough here at the Manor that you’ll find your stay comfortable despite the missing things.” 

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It’s no imposition at all, in fact your room is already been supplied with anything you could need.” Mother informed 

“Including clothes?” Weasley asked.

“But of course Mr. Weasley.”

“You can call me Ron.” Geez, these people sure did like to skip pleasantries and run right into familiarities.

“Oh, well in that case I see no reason we can’t just get our things tomorrow.” Weasley said. 

“Or Sunday if you’d prefer, there is enough there for you...if you so desire of course.” Mother supplied. I frowned, she must be lonelier than I had originally thought.

“Well, we’ll have to check it out.”

“Of course.” Mother quickly said. “I’ll have Drinkle show you to your rooms.” Upon seeing Hermione’s immediate expression shift she quickly added. “Hermione dear. If any of my elves were unhappy with their employment here I would have freed them.” 

“Dobby wasn’t.” She replied. 

“Yes well, my husband is dead now and I run things a little differently.” Hermione gasped. Then started to stutter out...I don’t know what exactly, mother merily held up a hand. “If you find any of my house elfs are unhappy please do inform me. But for now, as far as I’m concerned, my house elves enjoy working here and I know Drinkle would enjoy showing you to the room she’s prepared filled with items she believes you will like. Would you rob her of that enjoyment?” Mother asked using a tone that showed no malice, filled with such patience. Weasley and I smiled. Maybe this stay would be good for Hermione. Enlighten her on something she is passionate about, but has no real knowledge about. 

“I…I...well...no, I suppose not.” She finally said defeatedly. Mother smiled.

“Drinkle.” She called. A moment later Drinkle popped into the room. 

“Good evening Missus, Master, Mister Weasley, Missus Weasley, how is you feeling Missus Hermione?” She asked. 

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you Drinkle.” She responded smiling.

“Drinkle would you show our guest to their room?”

“It would be my honor Missus.” Drinkle said then bowed. “Please to be following me Master, Missus Hermione, and Mister Weasley.”

“Ron’s my name, and lead the way.” He said politely.

“Yes sir, Mister Ron sir.” I smiled.

A.N. someone brought it to my attention that there was no clarification on where Harry and Ginny had been living so I added a little to the first chapter if you want to check it out. Love you guys!


	16. Chapter 16

We started down a familiar hallway. Why would the room be down this way? Mother wouldn’t, would she? We passed the room that was magically locked. I looked over at Hermione, there was nothing off except she was holding Weasley’s hand pretty rightly, her knuckles white. Mother wouldn’t have picked this hallway would she?

“Drinkle?” I asked.

“Yes Master Draco?” She asked. 

“Did mother allow you to pick the room?”

“Yes Master Draco, Drinkle has chosen everything. The wing, the room, the accessories, and the decorations, Why?” 

“Simply curious.” I responded. I knew it. Drinkle would have no idea what happened in that room. I’d have to apologize to Hermione when we were alone. And I’ll offer for the room to be changed on account of...I don’t like...something. I won’t let Drinkle know the real reason, it’d break her heart.

“We is here.” Drinkle said. She beamed brightly then opened the door. Hermione and Weasley’s gasp were very audible. 

“Is something not to you likings?” She asked worried.

“No no.” Weasley quickly said.

“It’s beautiful.” Hermione breathed, causing Drinkle to beam brightly. 

“Drinkle is so glad you likes it. Your bed is there along with the divider, you can put it around your bed for privacy, it also blocks noises and Master Draco’s bed is there. Yous will be having to share the bathroom though. Drinkle is sorry, but twenty feet isn’t a lot to work with.”

“Drinkle you did perfectly.” I informed her. She sent me a smile.

“It’s absolutely wonderful Drinkle.” Hermione said hugging her. 

“Oh Missus Hermione you is being too sweet.” She said hugging back. 

“Oi! Hermione, come look!” Weasley called.

“I’m coming Ron.” She responded. “Have a good night Drinkle.” She then turned to find Ron in their closet.

“Is there anything Master Draco needs Drinkle to do?” 

“No Drinkle, have a good night.” 

“Yes Master Draco, you be having a good night too Master Draco.” She then snapped out of the room. I went to my closet and shut the door behind so I could get changed in private. I reammeraged to see Hermione and Weasley whispering on their bed.

“Granger, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Sure Draco.” She said standing. “What is it?” she asked moving over to me.

“Drinkle picked everything out-”

“Yes, your Mother told me.”

“Right, so Drinkle wouldn’t have known about...the room. She meant no disrespect.”

“Oh...oh.” She said looking shocked.

“If you want I can ask Drinkle to move our room.”

“Oh no I-”

“I can tell her I don’t like it so you wouldn’t have to rehash the past .” She put a hand on my arm.

“That’s so sweet but I’ll be fine. Thank you.” She hugged me. I froze but then hugged back. She’d be a good best friend I’m sure, but I’ll never be so lucky. “Good night Draco.” 

“God night Granger, Weasley.” 

“Good night.” Weasley echoed back. I cast a silencing charm and breathed a breath of relief. Finally a night to myself. I layed down, staring straight at the ceiling. Tears started dripping from my eyes. I didn’t fight it, not this time. The few tears turned to streams and soon I was hiccupping and sobbing. It was a mess, but it was about time. Honestly with everything going on it was remarkable I was able to stay together this long. My thoughts went first to the Dursleys, which made me think of what kind of a childhood Potter must have had. Thinking of Potter made me think of what Potter must be going through right now. Which made me think of when the Dark Lord was here, which made me think of the times before the Dark Lord, how I’d never get back to that blissful happiness that was my childhood. Which brought me back to Potter’s childhood and the Dursley’s. It was an endless cycle of tormented thoughts before I fell into a restless sleep. 

It was dark and cramped. Where was I? I tried to move but my hands were tied behind me back. I felt things crawling on my arms. Things with eight legs. Spiders, spiders were crawling on all over me. I went to scream out for help only to feel a cloth over my mouth. I started shaking myself violently to get the bugs off of me. The room must be small because I was battering myself against the walls. I started whimpering. What’s going on here? I don’t understand, did I do something to upset the Dark Lord? Suddenly there was light and the Dark Lord was looming over me. He grabbed my collar and pulled me out, but his hand was beefy not bony. I looked again and he wasn’t the Dark Lord at all, but rather a beefy muggle who I knew now to be Potter’s uncle. He had this metal hand-held object. He shoved it against my face. I looked at him, tears running down my face, he turned back into the Dark Lord. ‘This is a superior muggle weapon, would you like to see how it works?’ His voice echoed threateningly, hurting my ears. The word muggle thundering through every bone in my body. He turned back into Potter’s uncle. ‘It has the ability to blast someone’s brains out...would you like to see?’ He grabbed a rat and put it down on the ground. Took the device and pointed at the rat. The room broke, blood and brain matter covered the room and myself. The Dark Lord’s heartless laughter was mixed with Potter’s uncle’s. I started sobbing. The man morphed into a mix of Potter’s uncle and the Dark Lord, he grabbed my face and pulled me close. I tried to look away and only saw a headless rat lying besides me. He pulled my gage out and stuffed the device in my mouth. I tasted something powdery, suffocating. I’m suffocating. A split-second later came the burning, searing pain that seemed to rip something out of me whilst reminding me of Seventh year in the room with the Vanishing Closet and the fire, but the fire wasn’t in a room, it was in my mouth. I tried to scream out but all that came out was a muffled sound and flying spittle everywhere. ‘The rat was a bigger lost to the world than you will be, you fucking loser. You worthless son. You dissapointment. You disobedient slave. You two-timing slut. You constant abuser. You living Abomination. May death give you no rest.’ He pulled the trigger-

I jerked awake sweating profusely, a scream on my lips. I shook my head, then covered my eyes with my hands sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Never had I been more grateful for silencing charms, I became so completely undone I vaguely wondered if I’d ever be put back together. When I had control of my tears I quickly moved to the bathroom and started the shower. Steam quickly filled the room as my skin turned red. My sobs began all over again. Would I ever get peace from my memories? Or would they constantly twist and distort in my dreams forcing me to relive every moment in some new terrifying reality? What felt like seconds passed by and there was a knocking at the door. 

“Draco! You need to get out sweets. Ron and I need to get ready!” Hermione called. I turned off the water and numbly got out. No...I mean numbly my legs refused to work at first and I almost fell on my face. I opened the door once I was dressed in a spare pair of pajamas that I stowed away in there and a fog followed me. 

“Merlin Malfoy you look like a chili pepper!” Weasley stated stepping towards the bathroom. “With a blonde stem.” He finished. 

“Classy.” I told him. He blushed slightly and Hermione came over. 

“Merlin, Draco how long were you in there? Leave any hot water for the rest of us?” Weasley and I gave her weird looks. 

“What are you talking about?” Weasley asked.

“If you want hot water just turn it towards hot, you know...and it gets hot.” I informed. She groaned. 

“In the muggle world you run out of hot water if you use it too long.” 

“...That’s stupid.” Weasley and I replied perplexed. 

“I...grr...nevermind.” She seethed and pushed past us into the bathroom. 

“Well then.” I said and turned to go to my closet to get dressed. 

“Do you and Harry really have matching scars now?” Weasley asked softly following me. I turned around, then smiled sympathetically. I’d be mad if my best friend had been lied about that too. I pulled down the right shoulder of my shirt. He gasped and came closer, gently putting his fingertips to the scarred flesh. “How?” He asked.  
“Stabbed...with a butcher knife.” I said softly. He turned wide-eyes to me and pulled back.

“That’s downright criminal.” Weasley said. I nodded in agreement.

“He didn’t want you guys to know he was hurt, he always had to be strong. After the war,everyone was already so hurt. The idea that so much was going on...he probably thought it’d be better to not tell you guys about it. Typical Potter trying to be the hero and put himself last. You shouldn’t take it personally.” I said trying to help. 

“I’m his best mate, the person he should have been able to tell. “ Weasley replied dejectedly. I sighed.

“Don’t you see, that’s why he couldn’t allow himself to tell you, it would have hurt you the most because there was nothing you could do.” He looked at me blankly for a minute. Then he turned and walked away. I shrugged, at least I tried.

 

Potter’s P.O.V

My senses kicked back on as the smell of blood, bile, and human waste filled my nose. I thought of opening my eyes, but why bother? I knew what I’d see, twisted, demented faces smiling at me with blood stained upper lips. I was upside down again. I flexed both wrist, pain burning every one of my nerve endings. So the cuts were reopened. Longer too, now they weren’t just across my wrist but up my arms. Better for bleeding out I thought macabrely. I shifted slightly, they did not have good healers. Better than Lockhart,my mind begrudgingly supplied at least. Yeah? Well no one asked you. Ha, I sure told...me. I sighed inwardly. I was never good company and yet I always manage to get locked up with me. It’s infuriating, the deranged thought structure. The voices in my head getting more distinct, the endless array of my worst memories parading down memory lane twisting and converging toget-

“AHHHH!” I cried as someone started nibbling on one of the cuts up my arm. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”I cried out, barely I heard commotion, voices under my own screams of agony.I felt a part of my arm being teared away. A gave one last scream of pain until it became bearable...swallowable. Till I could stand it enough to only be whimpering. Sweat was dripping from my face. Voices broke through the cloud of my thoughts. 

“Wesleton! We do not eat Potter! We start eating him eventually he’ll be gone. If he’s eaten he can’t produce more blood!” He was trying to eat me...My brain started growing fuzzy. I feel so light...weightless, unchained, unanchored…

“Let...Down!...Too much...Ood!” Dunningham yelled, or did he? Soft hands grabbed my arms, or did they? Everything flipped around, I must be rolling down a hill. I must...I must...someone was forcing something down my throat, NO! NO! NO!

“Nooo nooooo nooo.” I screamed clearly. I must be screaming, that weak murmuring couldn’t be me. Because I didn’t want THIS! NO! NO! NO! IT’S MY BLOOD! MY BODY! IS NOTHING SACRED! IS NOTHING OFF LIMITS! I WILL NOT DRINK MY BLOOD! NNOOO!!

“It’s just juice Harry, it’s just juice to replenish your blood supply. Keep you alive, keep you from passing out.” NonononononnonononONONONONO! NO. MORE. Let it end, please. But no, my name is Harry Potter and I’m not allowed such simple bliss as nothingness, as death. “You will drink Harry, you will.” One spell later and my throat betrayed me, my own body acting of it’s own accords, giving no mind to what my soul wants. What my spirit wants. Not again, please Not this again.


	17. Chapter 17

Malfoy’s P.O.V.

“There must be something we can do now! There has to be something!” I yelled. It was almost the end of another day. Dinner was in an hour and yet still we sat and planned. Nothing to save Potter. I couldn’t imagine just how twisted it must be to watch someone drink your blood. 

“We are doing something Malfoy, we’re making sure this plan works!” 

“I’m worried though, Kingsley , his followers have been weirdly silent.” Weasley said.

“What!” I asked, slightly scared. 

“Usually they pull small stunts during the day-”

“Mr. Weasley.” Kingsley warned, but Weasley only glared. 

 

“Malfoy needs to know, maybe he can help more. Random murders, rapes, petty robberies, just your usual criminal activity but since they obtained Harry, nothing.” My face paled. “What?” Weasley asked eagerly. 

“He must...he’s sharing him…” I said softly. 

“Excuse me?” Kingsley asked bewildered.

“Sharing him, sharing Potter, his blood. Allowing his followers to drink his blood so they’re all ‘immortal.’” I finished with finger quotes.

“So what’s that mean for us?” Weasley asked brave face on.  
“It means the house their using is big, maybe a warehouse even, overly crowded. It also means we need to find him soon or there won’t be anything left to save.” Weasley swallowed thickly.

“That changes everything” Weasley spoke and pulled out a new map. Crossing things off quickly. I groaned. 

“Does that mean that it’ll take even longer? We don’t have that kind of time.”

“Malfoy you are not an Auror so I understand that you don’t understand but please leave this to u-”

“AHAH!” I jumped at Weasley’s exclamation and quickly moved to look over his shoulder. “Here it has to be here!”

“Yes! Why didn’t we see this before?” Kingsley said, excitement creeping into his voice. They started pulling out multiple pieces of paper and called in numerous Aurors. 

“Malfoy.” said a familiar voice. I turned and glaired. 

“Corvo.” I seethed, he pushed past me. “He’s on this case?” I was ignored and he smirked at me. Finally I just stalked out of the room. I need to find Hermione. We had dinner to get to. I speed walked to her office, not wanting a repeat of the first time I walked in this building alone. “Let’s go.” I said slamming her door open. She didn’t even look up.

“What happened?” She asked still not looking in my direction. 

“I missed something stupid, and now Corvo’s on the case.” I raged knocking a book to the ground. I quickly picked it up and put it away. 

“Who are you? Harry?” She asked. I could hear she was trying not to laugh. Let’s hope Harry’s still Harry. I froze. Did I just think of Potter as Harry? Merlin help me! “No need to look so scared at the comparison, it’s just that Corvo’s always been Harry’s rival here and you seem to have picked it up where he left off.” Hermione explained misreading what I was thinking. I quickly went along with it. 

“Yes well he did try to give me a lawyer who didn’t believe me, and never gave me a chance in the first place.” 

“True, well, let’s get Ron shall we?” She asked grabbing her purse.

“No, he’s helping Kingsley, they got new information on the case.” She frowned sympathetically. 

 

“The something you missed?” I looked at the ground. “Well, I’m sure your mother will understand. I’ll just send Ron a patronus later to tell him to go to our house tonight. Ready?” She asked holding out a hand.

“Mother will be upset if we don’t spend the night…” Truefully so would I, but I’m sure Hermione could hear those unspoken words.

“We’ll still be spending the night.” She informed. I smiled slightly but couldn’t feel much relief. Hermione wouldn’t be able to sleep well tonight with Weasley tonight which is my fault. Potter wouldn’t get rescued tonight, also my fault. Blaise won’t be happy to know it’ll just be Hermione and I in our room together tonight, my fault. Potter will owe Corvo for helping him get rescued, my fault. My fault that Mother will have one less guest than expected. I grabbed her hand.

Potter’s P.O.V.

I looked down at my arm. Spelled tight scars, except one. Someone tried to eat me. Someone managed to eat part of me. Wesleton...and there he was, screaming and frothing, chained to the wall farthest from me. I closed my eyes and listened to him rave. They’ve been throwing so much water, juice and blood replenishing potion down my throat I don’t think I’ll ever willingly drink anything again. I heard footsteps. It must be feeding time, the footsteps grew closer until they stopped right in front of me. I opened my eyes as best I could, what with one being sullen shut. Dunningham stood smiling down at me. He stroke my face sensually. 

“Pretty, pretty, Potter”, hee sang. My eyes turned hard as stone and he started to laugh madly. “We want more, more, more, more blood. Time to try a new way, are you ready kids?” He asked calling to his men besides him. 

“Aye aye captain.” I seethed instinctually to the iconic question in one of Teddy’s new favorite shows. He snapped back towards me giving me a weird look. Then he started laughing hysterically. Almost cackling.

“You heard the man! TIE HIM UP!” Cheers filled the room. They put me in an inflatable pool and stripped me of my clothes, ‘too absorbent’ they said. I was in too much pain to struggle. It would have been pointless anyway, the soonest they’d find me is a week and even that is highly iffy. They’re more likely to find me in a month or so, or just find my body. This guy would be patient, he wouldn’t rush anything. They grabbed either arms and legs to tie them to each corner of the pool. Then they put a rope around my middle to hold me up a few inches above the pool. Once they were done Dunningham came into the pool with his pant legs hiked up, no shoes, no socks. He then straddled me. Merlin please don’t take off your pants. I can’t go through that again, please don’t tak- my inner chant was cut off when he jammed a knife into my torso. I forced myself to take deep breaths and let them out, trying not to scream. I sounded wheezy. 

“Did you know-” Dunningham’s voice cut into my thoughts. “There are nine places you can stab someone on their torso that won’t do damage to anything vital? Count your stars I’m no monster...I’ll only stab you eight times.” He punctuated the thought by pulling the knife from my torso and plunging it in once more, somewhere else. His minions started making thin cuts up my arms, down my legs and across my back. I could hear the pol filling with my blood. The drips from the cuts, the gushes from the stab wounds. Tears started falling from eyes as pain overwhelmed me. “Now, now, now.” Dunningham said as my vision was covered with cloth. “We wouldn’t want to spoil our spoils, now would we?” He then put a diaper on me to make sure I didn’t leak anything except blood before stabbing me again. I cried out slightly despite myself. The pain was everywhere, it was eating at my nerve endings, overridding my brain. It was all I could think about, all I knew. Pain...just pain.

Malfoy’s P.O.V.

I jerked awake sweating, then grabbed my wand. Something woke me, but I didn’t know what. My dreams washed away allowing me nothing to remember, nothing but a shadow of pain on three parts of my chest, up my arms, legs and back. I gripped my wand ready to fight. 

“Granger.” I whispered. “Granger.” I tried again more earnestly, but was greeted with the same silence as before. I got up and started moving closer to the divider between Hermione and I. “Hermione!” I tried desperately. 

“Oh, who me? Why yes Draco, what is it?” She responded. I growled and pushed the divider away. She sat perfectly safe on her bed reading a book. 

“Really?” I asked seething. She looked at me and immediately became concerned.

“Draco, what happened? What’s the matter?”

“Something woke me, so I was trying to make sure you were safe.”

“Oh gosh Draco, I’m so sorry.” She immediately sat up straight and patted a section of the bed in front of her. “Do you want to talk about it? Was it a nightmare?” I shook my head. Where was this concern when Potter was screaming off his head the other night?

“No.” I said harsher than I meant to, now she had that kicked puppy look. “It wasn’t a dream.” I clarified. 

“Oh…” She mumbled. “Well I didn’t hear anything, are you sure it wasn’t a dream? Your sweating.” I blushed. 

“I...uh...shower.” I said quickly walking in the direction of the bathroom, dropping my wand on her bed. Malfoy’s don’t sweat, that’s disgusting. She jumped to her feet.

“I didn’t mean anything by it.” She rushed to say. I ignored her, slammed the door shut and locked it. She banged on the door. “Come on Draco! I’m sorry I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear!” I turned on the shower and quickly got inside. I turned the water too hot and scrubbed too hard for two minutes on each inch of me a few times over. Sweating is gross, and I can’t be gross. I’m a Malfoy, Malfoy’s are not gross. I can’t be, I can’t sweat. No. I can’t, it has to go, it has to be gone, I can’t nonon- “Draco, are you still in there? It’s six in the morning! You woke up at Twelve! Draco!” I turned off the water, could it really have been that long? Impossible. I dried off and checked for any sweat, thankful to find none. I went to grab my clean clothes but I didn’t bring any with me. I sighed and wrapped a towel around my waist. 

“Granger, I’m coming out. Back up and don’t look.” I warned, gave her a few seconds, then opened the door. There she stood right in front of the door, arms crossed. “GRANGER!” I yelled. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. I expected her to start screeching about how I destroyed her innocence. I wasn’t expecting her eyes to start watering, her hands to reach out to my chest or for her to utter the words-

“Oh Draco.” My eyes widened and I took a step back, trying to shut the door. 

“BACK! BACK! THINK OF WEASEL BREATH!” She paused confused, suddenly realization dawned on her face and she sighed. 

“Honestly Draco! I’m talking about your scars!” oh…

“Oh…” I muttered. 

“Shut up and let me see.” She traced a few of the scars on my chest. It felt weird. Even Blaise didn’t spend this much attention on me. In all the years we’ve been together, we’ve been fucking but he never did this. “Are these from the Dursley’s?” 

“No, they never hit my chest. Shoulders, arms, face and legs sure but not my chest.”

“Voldemort?” I flinched. “I’m sorry.” She muttered. 

“It wasn’t the Dark Lord either. He prefered the Cruciatus Curse and other spells, hexes, and jinxes,” She looked confused and deeply saddened. “These are from dear old Potter.” I explained. 

“What?” She breathed. 

“Yup. Sixth year.”

“Sectumsempra.” I nodded, so he did tell you about that, I wonder how many people loved hearing that sto- “He felt so terrible.” I pulled back from her gentle touch. “What?” She looked at me concerned.

“Draco, he didn’t mean for tha-”

“Didn’t mean! Of course he did! We were dueling! He always hated me! Still hates me!”

“Bullshit!” She yelled. “Harry never meant to hurt you, he was angry yes, but he didn’t even know what the spell did. How can you say he hates you now, he’s trying to save you.”I

“To get back at the Dursley’s!”

“If he wanted to get back at them all he would have to do is say something and they would have been in jail before they could blink. He obviously wanted to move on from that, what other explanation would explain why he kept quiet for so long. How could you even think, let alone say that he hates you, when he can’t even hate the Dursley’s!?! The only reason he is doing this because they dared to hurt someone else. Now, because they got their grubby hands on you he has to fight to get people to believe something he’s been trying to forget and people will call him a liar. People will hate on him and his situation, but he doesn’t care. It is worth it to him, you are worth it to him! The Dursley’s mean nothing to him, you mean so much more! And that has nothing to do with hate!” She stood panting, shaking slightly. 

 

“What?” I finally spoke after a minute of silence. 

“Why would you think he hates you?” 

“Well, for a little I thought we might become friends, but whenever I tried to be there for him, he always shuts me out.” She laughed lightly.

“Oh Draco, that is Harry being your friend. Shutting us out is what he does. We hate it. But it’s who he is.” Oh...oh. That’s...weird. Then I remembered that I wasn’t currently wearing clothes but instead a towel. Not to mention the fact that Mother would be waiting for us for breakfast. 

“Let’s just...get ready.” I pushed past her. 

“Yeah… Okay Draco.”, she said after a pause, and went into the shower. Do I even want to be friends with Potter? Constantly being shut out. I mean there are definitely benefits to being his friend, but I don’t want friendships for benefits, not anymore. If you’re going to put your neck on the line for me, I want to be able to do the same thing for you. I thought as I aggressively got ready for my day. Hermione came out a few minutes later and quickly got changed. She turned to me and I grimaced, shaking my head no. She sighed, dropping her head.

“Honestly Draco what should I wear then?” I walked to her closet and pulled out a few things throwing them to her. I could hear her grumbling as she went behind the divider to change once more. When she came out I had a hair brush and a few pins in my hair. “No.” She stated simply. I gave her my ‘honey please’ look. She threw her hands in the air but sat on the bed. I smirked, and quickly made my way over deciding on a lovely half up, half down look that would compliment her facial structure. I conjured a mirror for her once I was done. Her face was wonderful. She had that small little pleased smile she gets after looking at a well written report. “It will do I suppose.”. I shook my head at her pride, but let her have it. We briskly made our way to the breakfast table. 

“Morning Mother.”

 

“Good morning Narcissa.”

“Hello Darlings.” She smiled in response. “Blaise has decided to join us today.” She pointed at a seated figure neither of us had noticed when we walked into the room.

“I have exciting news to share.” He informed as Hermione and I sat down. He was smiling wider than I had ever seen before. “I proposed last night!” My eyes widened in shock. Mother and Hermione sent me expectant looks. 

“Not to me you didn’t.” 

“Of course not. Don’t be daft Draco. I proposed to Astoria Greengrass. We’re to be married next spring!” He looked around the table expecting joyous responses. 

“What The Fuck!” I gave instead. His smile dropped. 

“Draco...we were never going to go anywhere. I’m not even gay.”

“NOT GAY!” I exclaimed, half expecting Mother to tell me to use my inside voice, and at the same time not surprised when she didn’t. “In case you haven’t noticed you’ve been fucking a guy for the past SEVEN YEARS!” I stood as I screeched the last two words indignantly, he only laughed. 

“Draco, you're girlier that your mother. I never let you fuck me. I never even touched your dick. You were the sexual release, good practice but, you are the gay one. Not me.” I sputtered.

“When you kiss a guy you’re pretty fucking gay!” I finally responded. 

“As I said before. Girlier. Than. Your. Mother.” He over emphasized every word. What was my life? Who the fuck am I? And what the hell have I been doing with my life? I felt tears start to well slightly in my eyes, but that’s not allowed. I shut it off, feelings, emotions and pain are all rather bothersome aren’t they? They shouldn’t pertain to me. 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!” My mother screeched. All of our house elves popped in, a sight I’d never seen before. They started shoving Blaise out of his seat and out the door. I barely heard his attempts to get them to ‘quit it’. I just sat down and numbly started eating my breakfast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione move her chair closer to me. In another plane of existence I felt her knee bump mine. In another world, Mother and Hermione tried to comfort me with cold, empty, worthless words. Nothing would breach my shattered existence.


	18. Chapter 18

Ron’s P.O.V.

Kingsley and I stayed up all night putting the final touches on the plan but I didn’t feel tired at all. We were getting my best mate back and we were doing it today. No matter what he says, how mad he gets, or whoever requests him, he will NOT be going on anymore field operations. Ever. Again. Ever. We called all the agents we could spare in. This would be a huge bust and it had to go perfectly, and this time it will. We all started to apperate, floo and portkey over in groups of two, at five minute intervals, the last group going with three. Corvo, Kingsley, and I. It took an hour and fifteen minutes but we were finally all in position, I glanced at my watch 8:46. Just as planned. It took nine minutes to call and double check every position to make sure that no one was missing or caught. 8:55. Then began the slow process of getting closer undetected. Twenty-three minutes later we did another progress check. 9:27. Thirteen more minutes to get the roof guys situated. 9:40. All men and women flanked the front and back. Two men posted at each exit, Twenty-three men left. 9:53 the ground floor was empty. Six men went up firs,t leaving seventeen of us on stand-by. They levitated the unconscious groupies down. One caught so far. Three of our men took the unconscious back to the office for proper jailment. Twenty-six of us were left. We went up in four groups of five, and one group of six. Then headed to the next set of stairs taking out three more of Dunningham’s men. One of our men took them to the office. 10:10. By the steps we could hear cheering and glasses clinking together. We mentally braced our men for what they might see before we even left. Would they be able to handle this? Would I? 

Ten of our men rushed the stairs. I came up one minute later with four people flocking me. One to my right. One to the left, one behind and one in front. Their job was to protect me. My job was to get Harry. Forty-five seconds after I came up the other ten men came up the stairs. Screaming, yelling, jinxes and curses filled the air creating the soundtrack of battle. Four men were on body control. One of our guys down? Better hope one of those four find you. No time to check the time. Vaguely I counted six unconscious on the ground leaving Dunningham with only twelve men fighting as he greedily grabbed every cup near him. Draining them dry with a sliver of red on his lips. Three of our men were down, Seventeen fight, and me seeking. I spotted what I believe to be Harry and started rushing to that side of the room. A scream to my left. Sixteen men fighting, the other three around me reposition for better coverage. Two foreign screams to my right. Ten fighting us. Dunningham realized my target. 

“PROTECT THE ELIXIR!!!” He cried effectively distracting four of his guys, six groupies left st- five groupies left standing as I took out one. Another one of our guys down as our missing six ran in. Four of them taking unconscious bodies back to the office with two more of our men fighting. Dunningham threw himself by Harry, and viciously ripped his wand through the air before grabbing Harry’s arm and putting it to his mouth. Four more of Dunningham’s men fell along with two men on our side, one who was on body control. I was a few feet from Harry when Dunningham stuck Harry’s arm into Harry’s mouth squeezing. Blood oozed into Harry’s mouth and down his cheeks. The last groupie made a shot at me as I fought the urge to gag. My right guy interseeded and took him down. Thirteen of our guys pounced on Dunningham ripping him away from Harry’s unconscious body. I grabbed onto Harry’s arm then touched the Portkey in my back pocket. The next thing I know I was in a hospital room filled with medi-healers kicking me out. 

I looked down at my watch 11:39...er11:40. Just as planned. I sent a patronus to Hermione, then made my way to the waiting room. Kingsley said Hermione and I could take the rest of the day off, providing we got Harry back. And we did. As I sat down exhaustion hit me like a brick. My Auror mode turned off. I chuckled at my own inner thought process during today and every other field mission I’m ever on, once again saying my mental thanks to not only Oliver Wood for making us keep a play by play in our heads at all times but also my uncle who taught me how to obsessively plan ahead when it came to chess. Both were one of the most helpful skills I’d acquired for this job, the other being my obsession with time. No idea where that came from, probably rubbed off on me thanks to all the time I spend with Hermione. I’d have to thank her for it some time. My last thoughts before passing out to get some much needed sleep was the irony that I never felt more alive than when facing the possibility of my death, every second, of each minute. 

Kingsley’s P.O.V.

My gut twisted as my eyes fought to widen at every second. Six men left with Dunningham, leaving seven besides myself to case this place and gather any intel that we can. 

“Over there.” I called to one of my men as I pointed. Barrett ran to my side.

“Yes sir?” She asked.

“Take two others with you, unchain and restrain that man, then take him back to the office. See if any of Dunningham’s men will talk about why he was was chained up.

“Yes sir!” Shepperd, Elliott, with me!”They ran over. I continued to look around. Everywhere was cauldrons filled to the brim with blood replenishing potions. Every man and women we took down had blood stained lips. The entire room gave off a metallic smell, with the hint of human waste. I couldn’t wrap my brain around it. They spilt so much of Potter’s blood that it actually overpowered the smell of feces.There were restraints hanging from one part of the ceiling where Potter had been seated. Blood coated the ground so that whenever I shifted my weight or moved even a centimeter my shoes made that sticky noise like I’d stepped in soda at the movies. With hardly any blood spilt during battle the idea alone was sickening, that fact that I was living that reality...my brain couldn’t begin to comprehend it right now...Then I saw something safe. A pool. Dunningham must of used it to relax in or something. I quickened my pace towards it, passing three barrels full of blood. I reached the pool and looked inside. I couldn’t even see the blue plastic bottom of the pool, there was so much blood inside. I pulled away from the sight and promptly vomited . One of my men approached me, holding his stomach.

“Sir, permission to return at a later time? We’re all getting sick sir.” He told me. I looked around, everyone seemed green and pale at the same time thanks to all this nauseating red. 

“Permission granted.” I intoned. He nodded, then disappeared. The other six disapparated away almost instantaneously. I sent a patronus to our C.S.I. division to let them know it was safe to come now. I waited until someone apparated here then took one last look around the warehouse, avoiding the pool, then disapparated to my office. I sent a patronus to the hospital letting them know I wanted hourly updates on Potter’s well being.

Draco’s P.O.V.

I had been filing, organizing, and doing anything to keep my mind and hands busy. I didn’t want to think. Hermione had offered we just stay at the manor but then what would I do? Twiddle my thumbs and obsess about how I’ve been used again? First my parents, then all of my friends, the Dark Lord, and now Blaise as well. Or think about how I’m nothing more than a fantastic failure? Or maybe about how much pain Potter is in right now as he is being tortured to death. Maybe I could think about WHY THE FUCK I’M ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT POTTER! No. No. There is only putting months together, days together, A’s and B’s together. I didn’t keep track of passing time. I didn’t want to sing or dance. I didn’t want anything. No, that’s not true...I want to do something right and good. I want Blaise to love me. I want Potter to be safe, secure, protected and never hurt again. Wishful thinking. Pathetic thinking. 

“Draco dear, are you alright? You’re shaking.”, Hermione’s voice filled my head. I made my eyes focus on my hands. Huh. So I was. I ignored her and continued working. “Draco, please, you have to talk to someone.” She pleaded, has been pleading every hour or so. 

“Um, no Hermione, I don’t.” I said. 

“Don’t you dare think using my name will make me back off, Draco Lucius Malfoy!” Damnit all I really thought that one would work. I sighed, it didn’t matter. I still wasn’t going to talk about it. C’s with C’s, D’s with D’s. “DRACO!” She thundered.

“What!” I roared back at her throwing the papers in my hands onto the desk. I turned to look at the tears threatening to fall from her face, but she looked so determined. I was suddenly reminded of that time in third year when she punched me. I started chuckling, but soon it was a full on belly laugh and my sides hurt. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked confused, making me laugh even harder.

“Remember *snort* in third year *gauf* when you *giggle giggle* punched *chuckle*punched me?” She started laughing softly shaking her head side to side.

“Yes *hehe*why would you *chuckle* think of that?” She started laughing harder and we just laughed together. Suddenly a blue terrier ran into the room.

“We got Harry, he’s in intensive care. Kingsley gave us the day off. I’m in St. Mungo’s waiting room. Come on over.” We both froze. Oh thank Merlin Harry’s safe, he’s going to be ok. I started running to Hermione and she ran to me. The second our fingers touched there was a sickening pull and we were at the St. Mungo’s waiting room. I ran over to the sleeping redhead, shaking him fiercely.

“Weasley...WEASLEY!” I didn’t mean to scream but I needed to know. How is Harry? Where is Harry? Tell me I was wrong. Tell me I didn’t know that bastard as well as I thought I did. Weasley finally shifted, but then I had a wand to my throat and the small of my back meet the ground with a sickening smack. “How’s H-Potter?” I asked as Hermione gasped at the sound of the impact. 

~A.N. I might try to edit this chapter again later, this kind of writing is a little out of my character, my editors think its lacking something. What do you guys think?


	19. Chapter 19

“Merlin Malfoy!, don’t wake an Auror like that!” Weasley cried getting off of me.

“How’s Potter?” I asked again sitting up. He looked at me, or rather through me.

“You were right about Dunningham. He really is a sick bastard. Harry’s got like twenty medi-witches and wizards with him right now.” My face paled. 

“Wh-w-what was Draco r-r-right about?” Hermione asked her voice wavering strongly. Weasley, seeming to come to himself, rushed over to Hermione’s side. 

“Better you didn’t know.” I responded, voice once again void of emotion. She started crying.

“First Draco! Now this! Today sucks!” She babbled. 

“What happened to you?” Weasley mouthed at me. 

“Later.” I mouthed back as I sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic blue chairs situated all around the room. He nodded and just held Hermione. My attention turned to a clock just over the desk. A very soft tick, tick, tick, emitted from it. My eyes unfocused as the ticking got louder in my brain. I barely acknowledged the time as 11:43 before the hands on the clock blended into a fuzzy blur. Tick. Tick.Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. My head shot up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Weasley looked down at me, then wordlessly handed me a sandwich before walking away. I looked back to the clock. I mentally shook my head. Something was wrong with my memory or with the clock. No way three hours had passed, no way. I looked down at the sandwich, then put it beside me. 

“You have to eat Draco.” Hermione said, I looked over to see her leaning against Weasley as she read her book.

“Oh? And what did Potter get to eat?” She winced. 

“That’s not fair.” Her voice wavered strongly. Weasley glared at me. So it is official, I am an ass.

“Potter ate very well actually.” Said a voice from behind me. Weasley, Hermione and I stood quickly, surrounding the medi-wizard. He held up a hand. “He’s going to make it. It’s obvious killing him wasn’t on anyone’s mind. But the road of recovery is going to be long and hard...with no visitors for the first three days.” We all deflated. 

“They kept him well feed?” Hermione asked, the wizard nodded. “Why? I mean I’m grateful but...why keep him alive? Why care?” Weasley and I cringed. 

“I’m a medi-wizard, not a mind-healer. I don’t know why, but you-”, he looked directly at me, “-should definitely be eating. You all need to remember that this is not your fault.” 

“Yeah, this one is definitely on Harry.”

“Oh? And I suppose you think rape victims were asking for it too, don’t you Weasley?”

“That’s not-” Weasley tried to defend, but Hermione cut him off.

“Draco!” She chastised. 

“If Harry had used proteg-”

“And women wore more clothes?”

“Look Malfoy. I get that you’re angry, but don’t take it out on me.” He growled. 

“Children! The lot of you!” Hermione yelled tears streaming down her face. 

“You guys want someone to blame? How about the guy messed up enough to do that to someone in the first place.” The medi-wizard snapped. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have patients to attend to.” 

“Wait!” Weasley called out to his back.

“Yes?” The medi-wizard asked turning back to face us. Weasley held out a wand. 

“Would you please give this back to Harry when he wakes up?”

“Certainly.” He replied taking the offered wand.

“Thank you medi-wizard...er?”

“Beckendolf, but you can call me Bryan.” He filled in for Hermione. She smiled and held out her hand. He returned the smile and shook her hand before marching away, white robes billowing after him. I sighed and sat back in my recently vacated chair, tossing the sandwich in the trash next to the seat. My eyes found the clock and unfocused once more. I heard murmuring voices, then felt a hand on my shoulder. The sickening pull was instant.

“Oi! Warn someone next time!” I yelled, the last time that happened to me was when my dad was still alive. But it’s been years since that happened. 

“I did.” Weasley growled. I blinked. Maybe he did. I looked around, noticing nothing familiar. He sighed. “Since you obviously weren’t listening, let me repeat myself. We are at my parents house.” I raised an eyebrow.

“RON DEAR! IS THAT YOU! HELLO! HI HERMIONE! HI HARRY!” screamed a woman looking out her door a while’s away. Hermione and Weasley waved. We walked closer. “HARRY DEAR...Did you dye your hair?” She asked, starting to speak at a normal tone of voice as we got closer. Suddenly a redhead popped out behind the woman.

“You.” The redheaded woman growled.

“Ginevra!” Molly Weasley chastised as Potter’s ex pushed past her mother, wand pointed at me.

“I see you’re wearing your own clothes now.” She remarked with malice, wand never once wavering.

“What else would he wear Ginny? Put that wand down, don’t you think Harry’s had enough wands pointed at him for one lifetime?” Mrs. Weasley spoke.

“Firstly, I believe Harry’s on his third lifetime at this point, thank Merlin his patronus isn’t a bleeding cat-”, Mrs. Weasley glared at her daughter, “secondly that’s not Harry” Mrs. Weasley squinted in my direction, then put on her glasses. 

“Oh, I suppose you’re right. Hello Draco dear, welcome to the family. Honestly I don’t know why Harry didn’t tell us he liked guys.” 

“Excuse me?” I asked confused as my brain spun in circles trying to catch up to the situation. 

“You are dating Harry now, aren’t you?” Weasley and Hermione went inside. The traitors. Weasley only had the grace to mutter ‘food.’ As he walked right past me. 

“No.” I responded to her question.

“But the papers-”

“Lie.” I filled in for Mrs. Weasley.

“They why were you wearing Harry’s clothes? It’s no secret he was obsessed with you for the entirety of sixth year.” Potter’s ex interrogated. I sighed, this is the last thing I wanted to deal with. 

“I was wearing his clothes because mine had blood all over them, and I didn’t ask. I just took the spare outfit in his office. Not to mention he was just as obsessed with me, as he was the Dark Lord. You don’t believe Potter wanted to get into his pants too, do you?” I asked, she grimaced.

“I hope not.” She muttered.

“Ginny!” Mrs. Weasley admonished, causing Potter’s ex to shrug her shoulders. “Where is Harry?” She asked. I ran a hand through my hair.

“Ask Weas-er...Mr. Granger.”

“Oi! I’m still Weasley! Hermione is a Weasley not Granger!” Weasley protested. I’d have to remember to push that button later. Both women swarmed Weasley. I walked into the house and flopped down on the couch.

“Where’s Harry?” They demanded.

“Is that Ron I hear!” Came a voice I recognized that belonged to two people. Every bone in my body froze. Steps came thundering down the stairs. “Is Harry with you? I want him to test something for me.” The voice said getting closer. Then a bang sounded, he must have jumped down the last step or two. “Hey, the sun is still out...Why are you here!” Came the voice from behind me now. “Where is Harry!” The voice thundered. I got up and slowly walked over to the direction all the noise was coming from. Three people crowded Hermione and Weasley. 

“He uh...went on a vacation and...got ill.” Weasley tried. The room was tense. No one was buying. He sighed. “Listen you lot. What happened is confidential. He’s in the hospital.” Gasps filled the air. Mrs. Weasley fought tears. George didn’t bother fighting them, tears falling freely from his eyes. Potter’s ex seemed to be in shook. “He’s going to be fine.”

“Can we go visit him?” Mrs. Weasley asked. Weasley hesitated.

“Not for three days.” He finally managed to say. Mrs. Weasley collapsed in the nearest chair to her, head in her hands. 

“Merlin’s pants.” His ex breathed. 

“Did he get hurt in a battle or did someone take him?” George asked, there was a pregnant pause. “How long did they have him?” George persisted, getting his answer from Weasley’s hesitation. 

“Almost four days.” Hermione whispered. George sat down, while Mrs. Weasley started shaking. Potter’s ex put comforting hands on her mother’s shoulders. 

“I can’t lose another son, I can’t.” Mrs. Weasley cried. Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks.

“You’re not going to mum, the medi-wizard said he was going to be perfectly fine.”

“Physically you mean.” His ex filled in the empty air. Weasley looked down at the counter in shame. 

“Potter’s stronger than you’re giving him credit for.” I spoke softly. I didn’t mean to, everyone turned to me. 

“Excuse me!” She yelled. My eyes widened. The urge to take a step back was strong but...I didn’t do anything wr- “I’ve been engaged to him for three years, and friends for four years before that, and you think after spending a fucking WEEK with him that you know him better than I do?!” She screeched. My immediate response was that she didn’t even know that Potter wasn’t in love with her but...that’s cruel and not fair coming from me. Anyone could say the same to me about Blaise. Besides I can see why she would take my words to mean that, and why she would get mad at that. 

“That’s not what I meant.” I said softly, hoping to calm the redheaded, green with envy woman in front of me. 

“Then what on Merlin’s green earth DID you mean!” I held up my hands in defeat. “No! I want to know!” She continued pressing.

“Ginny...enough.” Mrs. Weasley said sounding utterly exhausted. “Thank you Draco.” She smiled at me, understanding that I was only trying to be comforting, I smiled back.

“You’re welcome Mrs. Weasley.” I replied.

“Posh.” She waved her hand dismissively. “It’s Molly dear, despite what they say, names don’t wear out. Anyone want a spot of tea?” She asked. 

“Allow me.” I voiced, moving towards the kitchen. 

“But-” Hermione tried to protest, seeing as I was the guest.

“No buts.” I replied. Didn’t she understand I needed to help, needed to do something, plus, I was probably the least affected by the news. 

“Do you even know how?” 

“Ginny! Just stop! Because if you cared about Harry the way you think you do, the last thing you would be doing is bashing Malfoy for every little thing he does and says!” George snapped. Her head pulled back slightly in shook. She deflated and seemed deep in thought. 

“Tea preferences?” I asked.

“We only have jasmine.” Mrs-Molly spoke up.

“Excellent choice.” I replied. I set a pot to boil then looked through the refrigerator. Nope. I looked outside. Perfect. I accio’s two oranges inside and started peeling them. Potter’s ex opened her mouth to say something, then froze looking abashed before closing her mouth... Okay then? “Is Mr. Weasley going to be home soon?” Molly nodded. Seven cups it is. I put tea bags in each. Then I saw a bowl of lemons and limes on the kitchen counter. Lovely! I cut them in half squeezing some of the juices into each cup. I did the same with the orange adding more juice however. When the kettle starting screaming I poured it into each cup, taking the remaining orange and putting a slice on the rim of each cup before levitating them to the table. The back door opened.

“Hello hap-er...dreary family, what happened?” Mr. Weasley greeted. I offered him a cup of tea. “Oh, uh...thank you...Draco?”

“Harry’s in the hospital.” Ron said.

“I thought it was weird that Kingsley sent him on a vacation.” 

“YOU KNEW!” Molly thundered. He shrunk back and everyone else winced.

“GOOD TEA!” George tried.

“EXCELLENT!” Weasley added.

“IS THAT A HINT OF LIME I TASTE!” Hermione asked.

“Er...yes?” I said suddenly slightly scared.

“ARTHUR SEPTIMUS WEASLEY, DID YOU KNOW THAT HARRY WAS MISSING!”

“Know is a very strong word Molly.” He tried.

“YOU KNEW OUR SON WAS MISSING AND YOU DIDN’T BOTHER TO TELL ME!”

“I couldn’t have known anything, I don’t have that level of clearance-”

“HOW DARE YOU KEEP THAT FROM ME FOR FOUR DAYS! AND YOU RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!” Weasley gulped loudly. “YOU’RE JUST AS DESPICABLE!.” 

“I couldn’t even tell Hermione everything!” He whined.

“I AM YOUR MOTHER! I DO NOT CARE! WHY DIDN’T YOU PROTECT YOUR BROTHER!” He paled considerably. Hermione grabbed his hand protectively.

“Mum, that’s not fair.” She tried to reason with the raging woman.

“YOU KNEW TOO! DIDN’T YOU!” I was surprised glass hadn’t started shattering at this point. 

“Um...Molly?” She turned on me. Her eyes burned with rage. I gulped. “With all do respect the person you should be mad at is...Kingsley! He’s the one who assigned Harry to the case.” Please work. Please work. Merlin, hear my plea!

“IS THAT SO! SOMEONE IS GETTING A HOWLER! HOW DARE HE!” She thundered up the stairs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Hermione and I sagged in relief.

“That was bloody brilliant.” Weasley said to me.

“I’ll say.” Mr. Weasley chimed in.

“Merlin hath no wrath…” I said. We all were hugging our mugs closely. 

“Damn straight.” They both chimed, then they took a sip of their tea in unison. A few seconds of silence filled the air.

“I feel kind of bad for Kingsley.” I said, George scuffed.

“Kinsley is so used to Howlers by now, it’s not funny.” 

“Still, I hope mum waits a day or two to send it.” Weasley spoke. More silence filled the air as everyone took in the words that were just spoken. Speaking more than they intended to. Everyone knows it takes a lot to shake Kingsley.

“So, what’s the official story?” Mr. Weasley asked.

“Typhoid fever.” 

“Oh, nasty stuff.”

“I’ll say.” Once again they sipped their tea at the same time, than shook their heads. 

“What actually happened?” Do you know?’ Mr Weasley asked. Weasley and I looked at our tea. “Confidential?” he asked, Weasley looked up, one tear falling down his face. 

“It is but...even if it wasn’t, I wouldn’t...I couldn’t.” His voice wobbled considerably. Mr. Weasley pulled his son in for a hug. Potter’s ex and George got up and went into the livingroom. “Blood...so mu-uc-ch blood.” Weasley sobbed harshly. “I can...can still sm-sm-smell it.” His sobs broke the air and Hermione moved closer to comfort him. I got up and followed after the G’s. Hermione cast a silencing spell over herself, Weasley and Mr. Weasley.


	20. Chapter 20

“So… What is the product you wanted Potter to try?” I asked hoping to break the tension and distract everyone, including myself. 

“A comb.” George said glumbly.

“You want me to test it for you?” I asked slightly scared. Both the ex and George turned to look at me at the same time. FUCK.

“Would you?” George asked hopefully. NO!

“Sure.” I said biting the inside of my cheek. I’ve never seen Potter’s ex look so excited as she did right now. “What’s it do?” I asked as George pulled a comb from his pocket.

“You’ll see.” He smirked.

“I won’t lose my hair will I?” I asked grabbing it.

“No.” He said.

“Or will-” Potter’s ex spoke up.

“-you.” My eyes widened. So she started acting more like Fred, how sweet. I looked at the comb, closed my eyes, and quickly pulled it through my hair. I looked at their reactions. Potter’s ex handed George a clipboard, which he started scribbling away on. “Again.” He told me. This went on for thirty minutes along with some whispered conversations and occasional pictures. “Alright, thanks.” George finally said. “Here’s a real comb.” He offered.

“That’s ok, but thanks.” I said raking my hands through my hair. He shrugged pocketing it. “What are you going to call it?” I asked. 

“Comb-a-chameleon, Gin came up with it! Isn’t it perfect?” He asked energetically. 

“May I see the pictures before I give an answer? “ I asked glancing in a mirror to make sure my hair looked ok. They showed me the obnoxious photos.. I grimaced. “Perfectly fitting.” I replied, they both started laughing. Footsteps indicated that Mrs- er, Molly, was coming back down the stairs. She entered the room we were currently in.

“Sorry about my little outburst there, Draco dear. Will you guys be joining us for dinner?”

“I have no idea, not my call.” I replied causing her to nod.

“I’ll go check with Ron then, what did you want for dinner?” I blinked a few times.

“I don’t know if we’re staying for dinner or not..?”I finally replied. The G’s laughed behind me. 

“Oh sweety, you will be.” She replied. I opened and closed my mouth a few times. 

“I’m quite passive on the matter, but if you’d like help cooking I’d be more than happy to.” I heard gasps from behind me, I struggled to keep a smirk off of my face. 

“How sweet of you Draco dear, but I’ll be alright.” She smiled then walked into the kitchens. 

“You know how to cook?” The G’s asked thunderstruck. I turned back to them. 

“Yes I do, I enjoy it too.” They stared blankly at me. I laughed and shook my head. “Is it so shocking?” I finally asked.

“Yes!” They replied together, I chuckled. Weasley and Hermione came into the the room.

“So...We’re staying for dinner.” Weasley said happily. 

“That was your plan from the beginning wasn’t it Ronald?” Hermione asked slightly upset.

“Yes. This is a good distraction, don’t you think?”

“Well...yes, but we were going to make lasagna.” Hermione said indicating to me.

“You cook with him?” Potter’s ex asked shocked. Hermione turned to her.

“He’s quite a good cook, and fun to work with.” 

“What’s wrong with my mom’s cooking?” Weasley asked offended.

“Nothin, It’s just relaxing, distracting.” Hermione explained. 

“Oh.” He responded understanding. “Maybe mum will let you cook instead?” Hermione and the G’s gave Weasley incredulous looks. He blushed deeply. “Right.” I excused myself silently and walked back into the kitchens.

“Molly?” I asked.

“Yes dear.” She responded pulling out pots and pans. 

“I was wondering if Hermione could assist you with dinner.”

“Honestly, you lot. I can do it. I may be older, but I’m not that old.” She said laying things out.

“Oh, I know. It’s only cooking helps distract Hermione, and with all that's happened recently...” I trailed off for effect. She paused.

“Oh, the poor dear.” She said understandingly. I smiled at her, then walked out the back door and climbed one of the trees. I could just barely see in through the kitchen window. Within the minute, Hermione was in the kitchen besides Molly. I smirked to myself. Unbidden my mind was assaulted with a memory of Potter telling me that I’d like Molly right after I had met with Hermione to get books from her office that first day. Suddenly tears filled my eyes and I couldn’t fight them. Not any longer. Scenes of memories flashed before my eyes. Memories of Blaise and I. Memories of the times we kissed, the times we fought, every time he hit me. Memories of Potter and I. Memories from school, from his office, around his friends, laughing, smiling. Memories of torture. Torture from my father, from the Dark Lord, from Potter’s family... I was shaking, I could feel the sobs trying to break loose. Quickly I grabbed my wand and cast silencio on myself. Then all hell broke out. I was surprised I was managing to stay in the tree at all. Eventually Hermione came outside. 

“Draco!” She called out then waited a few seconds to try and hear a response. I quickly tried to pull myself together. 

“DRACO!” She called louder, looking all around. It was so dark out, when did it become this dark? “WE ARE ALL LOOKING FOR YOU!” She cried out. Another pause as she waited for a response. I took off the silencing charm. “DRACO!!!” She screamed right when I jumped down. “Oh! There you are. Why’d you come out here?” She asked.

“I don’t know...get some fresh air.” She tilted her head to the side. Before I could ask what she was thinking her wand was out and lumos was cast. I pulled back in shock at the sudden brightness.

“Oh Draco…” She said, reaching out a hand and wiping away one of my tears that I’d missed in my rush to pull myself together. I jerked away from her touch, mad only at my own weakness. 

 

“I’m fine.” She gave me a look that told me she didn’t believe me for one second. But instead of fighting me on it, she surprised me by going along with what I felt I needed most.

“You’re fine.” She echoed in a hoarse whisper. 

“Yes, just fine.” I said nodding, needing those words to magic themselves into reality. 

“Come on, it’s time to tuck in.” I followed her like a ghost. Dinner pasted in a dream. After we left, Weasley and Hermione were in a significantly better state of mind then when we got there. I was glad about that at least. They deserved some peace, but my dream like state wouldn’t pass. The next three days were nothing but a blur of concerned faces from Weasley and Hermione. I vaguely recall a transfigured bed for me in their shared room. Vaguely remember constantly dodging ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ from Hermione and ‘How about we go to a bar, get plastered?” from Weasley.


	21. Chapter 21

Finally it was the day we could see Potter. Weasley, Hermione and I all walked down to Kingsley’s office to ask for the day off. Weasley knocked, I didn’t know how I felt, did I really want to see Potter? What if he looks even worst than I imagined? What if he didn’t want to see me? Who would blame him for not wanting guests, or rather guests like me…

“Come in.” Said a voice closing the door to my thought process as Weasley opened the door into the room. He walked forward with confidence, only just opening his mouth to talk when Kingsley looked up from his piles of paperwork. “Of course you all have off today, get out and go see Potter! Merlin's sakes with how people act, you’d think I was a fire breathing dragon.” He muttered to himself. 

“Thank you sir!’ Hermione cried happily We all hurried away to the nearest floo, my thoughts from before momentarily forgotten. We decided to floo because Hermione keep getting ill after we apparate and the ministry floo’s shouldn’t be too busy after the morning rush. Finally we were at the reception desk at St. Mungo’s.

“Hello, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, here to see Harry Potter accompanied by Draco Malfoy. “ Weasley whispered, leaning over so close he was almost kissing the poor receptionist cheek. He nodded taking it in stride as if this were a normal occurrence for him. 

“Wands?” He asked as a statement, and pointed at a device. It was new technology that determines that said wizard and witch are really who they say they are, for only a wand can be sure that their true master is who they say they are. It was in the works for years, since the first wizarding war with Grindewald. It was only recently that they started looking to Muggle technology to figure out the last little flaws and put the last finishing touches on the spellwork. I had a feeling Hermione had a hand in its finishing, but it was Weasley who blushed slightly not her. 

We each put the tip of our wand onto the device sitting on top of the counter. Three green lights later the receptionist printed out three visitors passes and handed them to us.

“Mr. Ackleson is in room 341.” He told us. But...we’re not here to see an Ackleson. Weasley and Hermione however just said thank you and quickly made their way to the lift. When the door closed I turned to them. As soon as I opened my mouth Hermione spoke up.

“Code, no one needs to know what room he’s in, don’t you agree?” Oh…

“Uh...yeah.” I replied and turned to face the door. Finally the doors opened and we quickly made our way down the hall. ‘336   
, 338, 339, 340 and finally 341.” Weasley knocked, then walked in without waiting even a second. There was a curtain dividing the room where a bed should have been.

“Hello?” came a voice from behind said curtain. My heart stopped. He really was here, really was safe now.

 

“Harry?” Weasley asked tentatively.

“Ron!” said the recognizable voice. “Did you bring Hermione too?” 

“I’m here Harry, hello.” Her voice shaking slightly with emotion. 

“Hey Hermione.” The voice responded relieved, you could practically hear the smile in his voice. “Did you guys catch Dunningham? Is Malfoy ok? Has Cullen continued working on the case? No one’s told me anything.”

“We caught Dunningham, thanks to Malfoy. I don’t know, personally, about the case, but we both know he has. I mean have you meet the guy?” Weasley laughed slightly.

“Malfoy helped find me?” He asked perplexed.

“Yeah, went ape-shite that first night you went missing. Demanded to know who took you. I finally had to take him to Kingsley.”

“Kingsley trusted him?” I looked to the ground embarrassed.

“Well, when someone burst into your office demanding knowledge and giving much more than we knew...well, Kingsley's no dummy.” Weasley said with a smile, then put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him confused, but he only beamed proudly. 

“That’s fantastic!” He responded sounding happy. I smiled slightly to myself. Who would have ever thought I’d enjoy friendship with Gryffindors. “Who was Malfoy’s watcher? Do you know if they were treating him well? Is he ok? If they hurt him-”

“I was of course.” Hermione interrupted . “Harry, don’t be so daft, it doesn’t suit you.” She joked. There was a moment of silence, finally broken by-

“Malfoy?” 

“Potter.” I responded.

“Thank you.” He said softly.

“It’s the least I could do, after all, you are helping me.”

“Oh posh Draco, honestly that was the last thing on your mind.” Hermione chimed, I blushed slightly. 

“Why are you guys still on that side of the curtain?” The recognizable voice said with a laugh. One second Hermione was standing behind Weasley and I, then the next she had the curtain pushed away and sat in the chair closest to Potter. 

“Oh Harry.” She said as she took in his wounds. I blinked at the sudden change in scenery. My mind, determined to be slow, was taking in the fact that that recognizable voice was consistent with the recognizable face of one Harry Potter, safe and sound. Resting in a hospital issue bed. I blinked twice trying to finally break away the last of my thoughts determined to believe that Potter was still hurt and in danger so I could fully process that he wasn't. Trying to wake my brain to its fullest functioning ability and shake away the last of the dream like state. I felt an overwhelming sense of peace trying to beat away my fragile state.

“Don’t you start Hermione.” He chastised one of his best friends. She pouted profusely as the world went on without waiting for me to catch up. I shook the rest of it away. Weasley and I made our way over to to the other chairs near Potter.”How’d you know something was wrong?” Potter asked turning to me. I raised and eyebrow, glad for mental clarity.

“Well with Weasley coming home like he’d just been to a funeral and the thought of you on a vacation, plus what you told me the night before. Well it wasn’t to hard to figure out.” Potter blinked.

“Oh…” He replied smartly. We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Harry dear?” A voice asked causing Potter to smile. 

“Come on in Andromeda.” He called. The door opened and a little flash of blue came thundering through.

“Uncwe Hhawy!” It screamed and catapulted onto Potter who grunted at the impact.

“DON’T JUMP ON HIM TEDDY!” yelled the woman who walked in after the speeding bullet of a child. A woman I’d only ever seen pictures of when she was younger. I tried to shrink myself to my smallest possible size while still sitting in my chair.

“It’s alright Andromeda.” She shook her head.

“You have typhoid fever Harry, he shouldn’t be jumping on you.” She tried to reason.

“It’s no bother to me, right Teddy?”

“Wight!” He screamed, then giggled. He was adorable. Suddenly I realized he was Professor Lupin’s child. He was Nymphadora's child. He was parentless just like Potter. No, not just. At least Teddy got love at this age.

“Would you like to meet your Uncle Draco?” Potter asked. All eyes turned to me and my furious blush.

“Uncwe Dwak-oh?” He asked turning brilliant multi-colored eyes at me. I gasped slightly. He was beautiful.

“Yes, your Uncle Draco.” Potter repeated. Andromeda coughed awkwardly. Potter turned a questioning glance to Andromeda. Teddy held out one small hand towards me. My breath got stuck in my throat. Just as I was about to reach out to that little hand Andromeda quickly stepped over to Potter and took him in her arms. I kept my face blank and turned to look out the window.

“Hewwo.” Teddy spook up. I turned to him and gave a little wave. He smiled before she moved slightly to the side so he couldn’t see me. I am nothing more than a monster. 

“Andromeda...he’s innocent.” Potter spoke in my defense, the shock in his voice evident. 

“He won’t hurt Teddy.” Hermione tried. I shook my head and turned back to the window knowing it was futile. 

“Just drop it guys.” I spoke softly. “It’s ok, understandable.” 

“No. No it’s not. Draco’s changed. He wouldn’t hurt Teddy.” Potter said strongly. I looked at him in wonder. How can he manage to do anything strongly after what he went through.

“How can you trust him?” Andromeda asked. How can he?

“Because I know the muggles who are claiming got kidnapped by him. I lived with them. I know what they’re capable of.” That’s right… That’s the only reason he can believe me, the only reason he would ever trust me. I thought to myself. “And since I started helping Draco I’ve lived with him, and I know what he’s capable of. He wouldn’t hurt Teddy.”

“Potter there’s no need to be insistant-”

“Yes, there is.” He corrected me. 

“No. There isn’t. No one can blame her. If it was the other way around I wouldn’t let him near me eith-” I was cut off as a small, little hand was thrust in my face.

“If Uncwe Hhawy twusteds you then so do I, Uncwe Dwak-oh.” I sent a questioning look to Andromeda who seemed to be holding her breath. Then Potter who nodded his head at me encouragingly. I turned back to the little boy in front of me. He was waiting, so I stuck my hand out and shook his.

“It’s nice to meet you Teddy.”

“Wike wise.” He responded smiling, then he climbed onto my knee. A smile filled my face without asking for permission and suddenly I remembered something Severus used to do when I was little and father wasn’t around. I grabbed onto his little wrist lightly then began shaking my knee furiously.

“Oh no! An earthquake!” I called in a shushed shout bouncing him this way and that, twisting my foot to send him slightly to either side while keeping a good grip. He started squealing in happiness and mock fear.

“Safe me! Safe me! He cried giggling slightly.

“Save you?” I asked making my voice shake to keep the illusion alive.

“Yes! Safe me!”

“I’ll save you!” I picked him up by his middle and held him in the air. “You're flying!” I mock yelled, keeping my voice low but full of enthusiasm. 

“I’m fwaing!” He echoed. I swished him around in the air for a little, then put him back down on the ground. He giggled and ran to Potter, as he did his complexion paled and his hair turned starkly blonde. He crawled up Potter’s bed and onto his lap. Potter winced ever so slightly. “I wike Uncwe Dwak-oh.” Teddy said. 

“You do?” Potter asked in fake shock. Teddy turned silver-grey eyes to me, taking my breathe away, then nodded profusely as he turned back to Potter.

“I don’t mean to say ‘we told you so’ Andromeda but...you know, we told you so.” Hermione jabbed Weasley with her elbow to get him to be quite. He grunted slightly as Andromeda sent him a glare.

“She sure does use you like a punching bag doesn’t she?” I said to Weasley.

“I’ll say.” He responded.

“Hey” Hermione protested.

“Ant Mineome!” Teddy cried throwing his arms in the air as his hair suddenly became bushy and brown.

“Hello Teddy.” She said happily, then picked him up, swishing him in the air before pulling him in close for a hug.

“I missed you Ant Mineome.”

 

“I missed you too Teddy.” She said smiling widely.

“Hullo Teddy.” Said Weasley from his chair next to Hermione. 

“Hewwo Uncwe Won.” Teddy responded smiling, His hair turned red but kept it’s bushiness. Weasley mussed his hair.

“So a birdy told me you went flying! Is that true?” The tips of Teddy’s hair turned straight and blonde.

“Yes, it was amasng, Uncwe Dwake-oh helped me s-cape an eawfquake.”

“An earthquake!?” Weasley questioned shocked. Teddy put one small hand over Weasley’s mouth.

“Yes, shh, wisten.” Teddy told him completly serious. We all tried not to laugh but Teddy didn’t notice. “So Uncwe Dwake-oh helped me s-cape by helping me to fwai!” 

“Oh wow Teddy that’s so cool.” Hermione said. Weasley only nodded with wide-eyes because Teddy’s hand was still planted over his mouth. 

“Alright Teddy, it’s time to say good-bye.” 

“But gwandma.” He started to whine. 

“Now now, no whining. I told you we could see Uncle Harry, but only for a little. You have to go to preschool.” He sighed, but nodded.

“Bye Uncwe Won, Ant Mineome.” He hugged them both.

“Bye Teddy.” They chorused. Hermione put Teddy on Potter’s bed. 

“Bye Uncwe Hawy.” Teddy said sadly. Potter held him very close. 

“Bye Teddy. I’ll see you soon, I promise.” Teddy held out his pinky finger. Potter wrapped his around Teddy’s. What in Merlin’s name are they doing? Teddy then crawled down, his hair turning black and unruly. He made his way over to me. I picked him up and hugged him tightly. He pulled back. Grey eyes stared back at me with the messy black locks and a tan complexion. Grey eyes have never looked better. 

“Bye Uncwe Dwake-oh.” Teddy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Bye Teddy...have fun at preschool.” He flashed me a big smile then jumped down and walked over to Andromeda. She looked between us five and then finally said.

“Teddy can be around Draco if he’s with you Harry.” 

“Understood.” Potter said trying not to laugh. She must not know about the watcher limitations. I wanted to cry. I was so happy. She nodded her head once believing she had found a way to limit my involvement with Teddy without looking like the bad guy.

“Good-bye everyone. Feel better Harry, otherwise Remus and Tonks will have a lot to say about it up above. Potter’s smile became forced but no one seemed to notice. 

“Good-bye Andromeda.” was chorused to her retreating figure. Teddy waved as the door was closed.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry about her. She’s highly protective of that little guy.” Potter said turning to me. 

“No worries, I would be to. He’s adorable.” I said the last part without thinking. Hermione and Potter sent me small little smiles. I could kill the both of them. I cleared my throat. “Anyway, how are you doing Potter?” They both sobered immediately. Hermione and Weasley turned expectant looks to Potter. 

“I’m alright, the medics think I’m in denial about what happened. I think they underestimate what I can go through.” I looked over to his bedside table and the full glass of water. Thought back to how Potter let Teddy jump on him. How he kept shielding his arms slightly. I squinted. Just as I thought. Concealment charms. His scars are worst than they appear. Also his blankets were up to his chest. That’s something he never did at Hermione’s. Usually the blanket was no higher than his waist. He was defiantly hiding things. The medics were right. He is in denial, the worst of the effects are still to come and there’s no way they’ll let him out till it is all over with. Knowing Potter he’ll fight them on it to. He would need lots of little pushes in just the right direction without him realizing someone is doing it, and suddenly ideas filled my head. I stood and moved closer to Hermione, knowing she would be the biggest obstacle right now. 

“Hey Potter, I’m going to go get some tea from the vending machine outside, want some coffee?” I paid close attention to his reaction. He paled slightly. “Oh, wait, nevermind. Most people believe that coffee dehydrates you. That would probably be a bad idea. He perked up at that. Hermione looked at me and held out a finger. Here it comes. 

“Ac-” I cut her off quickly by stomping on her foot. She coughed to cover the sound of her pain. I could feel her glare as she covered her mouth.

“You can’t taunt me like that! Offer a man coffee and then renege! No way!” Potter cried, trying for casual. Weasley and Granger couldn't possibly buy that bull, could they? Besides Hermione’s glare from the foot stomping , they hadn’t changed their expressions. They couldn’t see it. 

“Harry, you should probably drink water anyway.” Hermione said. 

“Oh come on, one cuppa won’t kill me Hermione. “ Potter tried. 

“One cup of black coffee coming right up.” Hermione looked like she wanted to protest. “Granger, care to help me?” She glared at me and then I winked. She raised an eyebrow suddenly curious, just like I knew she would be. I smiled to myself. She stood and followed me. As soon as we closed the door Hermione opened her mouth.

“That hurt!” She accused.

“I’m sorry bu-”

“Coffee does not dehydrate someone.” 

“I know that, that’s why I only said most people.” She blinked. 

“Water’s still better for him.” She sniffed. I shrugged. I couldn’t tell her that water was probably one of the last things that Potter would want to drink right now. I couldn’t tell her how the idea of something to ‘dehydrate’ and ‘not help’ would be appealing to him right now and he had to drink something. Anything I could say to this woman would give to much away. Firstly because it was still confidential, secondly because...well I doubt Potter would appreciate it. She huffed at my ‘nonchalance’.

“Merlin Granger, it won’t hurt him.” She wouldn’t look at me. I made my cup of tea first then handed it to her so I could make Potter’s cuppa. When I finished pouring she held out my cuppa and her other hand to take Potter’s. I thought about it for a second and decided that Potter’s cuppa was safer in my hands. I started making my way back to Potter’s room, hearing Hermione snort behind me as she followed. I opened the door and handed the coffee to Potter, he smiled.

“Thank you.” He said. I could only imagine how parched he must be. Probably hasn’t had anything to drink since he woke up. I smiled at him, then grabbed the glass of water next to him, downing it in two gulps. All three looked at me wide-eyed. I took Potter’s cuppa back and poured it in the now empty glass. Weasley and Hermione glared while Potter smiled just as widely as when Teddy was here. I handed him the glass which he eagerly took, then greedily drank. The glass was emptied quicker then when I drank the water out of it. Weasley and Hermione’s eyes widened comically. We ignored them.

“Another?” I asked gently. He blushed slightly and nodded his head. He then furiously scrubbed at the little bit of coffee that got on his upper lip. What a curious reaction I thought to myself. I grabbed the original coffee mug and left to fill it once more. I grabbed one of the napkins on the coffee table, thinking of Potter’s reaction, and transfigured it into a straw. Then headed back to his room, I poured the mug’s contents into the glass just like before, but put the straw in the glass before I handed it to him. Before he could even get suspicious about the straw I spoke up. “To encourage you to drink slower.” He blushed slightly and I found myself fighting a smile. 

“Thank you.” He said shyly and began to sip at the drink in his hands. I sat in my chair and took my tea from Hermione, taking a small sip, and putting it besides me. I wasn’t thirsty before I drank that water, much less after. A few seconds latter the door started to open. I quickly cast a charm to make the coffee look clear. Beckendolf entered the room, nose in his clipboard. Potter looked at his coffee, then tentatively sniffed it. Once satisfied that it was indeed still coffee he pulled it close to him protectively. Without looking up Beckendolf started talking.

“Visiting hours should probably be up by now for Mister Potter. He’s still got a lot of rec-” He cut himself short as he looked up and saw the cup in Potter’s hand. “Who did that? Who did that!” I swallowed nervously. Potter looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

“I did.” I said and ‘I don’t regret it’ I thought to myself furiously. He had to drink something. Hermione looked slightly triumphant.

“You can stay here as long as you like!” All eyes turned to saucers and Hermione gave an indignant “We have been trying to get him to drink something since last night when he woke up.” Hermione turned to me as if to say ‘and how did you know that?’

“As long as I like?” I asked, avoiding direct eye contact with her. The medi-wizard nodded unaware of what he was actually allowing. “Alright, guess Potter’s my watcher again.” Hermione started to protest.

“That’s not what the medi-wiz-” He cut her off.

“Sounds brilliant, if any issues occur then I’ll let you know and things will be rearranged. In the meantime, Mister and Missus Weasley, we’ll be seeing you tomorrow.” 

“But-”

“No buts Mister Potter.” He quickly cut him off. Potter looked deeply disgruntled and angrily sipped his clear coffee. I couldn’t keep the smirk off of my face at that. Weasley and Hermione began to pack up their things. I grabbed my jacket. “Where are you going?” Beckendolf asked.

“I need to get my things and pick up some stuff from the store. You don’t mind, do you Granger?” 

“No, I suppose not.” She said uncertain.

“Brilliant.” I said nodding and putting my jacket on. I looked to Potter before moving closer. “You ok if I leave for a little?” I asked under my breath. He raised an eyebrow.

“Fine.” I nodded, his attempt to give nothing away not going unnoticed. Then I walked out the door without waiting for anyone else. Weasley and Hermione would probably like to have their good-bye’s in private.

Harry’s P.O.V.

Hermione nearly crushed my with a hug. I squeezed her back. She started shifting a lot. Then I realized she was trying to get a find for my wounds to figure out what happened to me.

“Hermione.” I said warning, pushing her off.

“They won’t tell me anything.” She huffed.

“Good.” I insisted. She glared darkly. 

“I’ll find out.” She warned.

“You always do.” We both smiled, she gave me a real hug then pulled away.

“You know Harry, coffee doesn’t-” She cut herself off as I took a sip. I smiled at her mothering nature.

“Hermione, it won’t kill me.”

“No…” She said perplexed. “It won’t, will it” Deep in thought she headed to the door. I gave Ron a questioning look but he just shrugged. He sat in the seat Hermione had vacated. Beckendolf gave him a pointed look that clearly said ‘get out’. Ron gave him one back.

“Ministry business.” He said smugly. Ron had a way of saying things smugly that makes most people think the smugness is only in their heads. It has to do with how he sets his face to be the image of innocence. I think he learned it as a survival skill, what, with growing up with five older brothers, two of which being the Weasley twins. After years of being his best friend he wasn’t fooling me, so I took a sip to cover my laugh. Beckendolf glared, then stormed out. “Harry, I hate to ask, but none of Dunningham’s men are talking.” I nodded in understanding. It sucks, but I’ve had to be the ‘Ron” in this situation before. The fact that we were both used to it didn’t make it any easier. I took a calming breath.

“Shoot.”

 

A.N. so sorry I haven’t posted in a while guys, I got really sick and my life has just been super hectic lately. I hope you can forgive me. I have also started working on a holiday one shot that I hope to post around Christmas as a thank you for all your support <3


	23. A.N.

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about the delay, I've reached close to the end of what I had pre-written and need to re-work some of it(although on this website there are still a few more chapters i can post) I know I've told you that I've been feeling under the weather but the truth is I found out kind of recently that I'm pregnant and the morning sickness and fatigue hit me really hard. I'm going to try to make it a priority to write more very quickly now that it has subdued a lot. I'm going to start making this story a priority a lot more and you should have more content within the week. I love you all and thank you for being patient with me


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning I awoke to a very loud “COME IN!’ which was probably intended to be simply “come in.” I waved my wand ending the charm. Quickly I fixed myself a little hoping to look somewhat presentable.

“Hello Harry, Mr. Malfoy.” Fredricks greeted, toting along a briefcase. He sat down. “I heard you were back so I came as quickly as I could. Mrs. Friggs testimony that the Dursleys had made suspicious noises before wasn’t enough to get a search warrant. Do you think Hermione could testify to the need to search their home?

“Yes.” Potter cut in quickly. Fredricks made a note on his clipboard pushing forward. 

“We need to decide what we're charging them with. The longer we wait the harder it will be to prove everything. Time already isn’t on our side. I can’t believe Kingsley made you go on vacation at a time like this, and then to get typhoid fever on top of that, honestly Potter. I thought you’d be smarter than that.” He sent a patronus into the air but didn’t stop his monologue. “I’m thinking for the charges we’ll do ‘obstruction of justice, kidnapping, menacing, assault by means of force, assault by means like to produce great bodily injury, assaul-”

“Isn’t that all the same thing? I mean they all boil down to one word, ‘assault’.” I said

“Yes and no. It is all assault but they are all separate charges. What we're doing is not only legal but also typical. It’s called ‘overcharging’. For example someone could charge someone else with assault with deadly weapon. The lawyer could make a convincing case about how the teaser itself was not a deadly weapon. Now if you didn’t also charge with ‘assault by means to cause great bodily injury then, despite your burn scars from the teaser or even bruises from just hitting you with it, they wouldn’t have that charge at all, even though obviously it cause you great bodily harm the court could decide it wasn’t a deadly weapon. If the lawyer can't fight both off then the person who attacked you has both charges and therefore will get a longer sentencing.” 

“Oh.” I responded, still confused.

“So, assault by deadly weapon, battery causing serious bodily injury, intent to inflict pain for long periods of time, torture, battery causing serious bodily injury, and that’s all I could I got so far, there’s probably more we can charge them with. This is what I got just from your state you were in two weeks ago in the interrogation room.” I blushed slightly,. Did I look all that bad? “Now I need your version of the events that took place.”

“You want...me to lie? I asked confused by the wording.

“No no, never. I want the full complete truth from you. I can’t lie. ‘Version of the events’ simply means your side of the story. Then we go over every fact, I apply the laws to what happened and get an accurate defense story that is consistent with the truth and can handle whatever the Dursley’s lawyers throw at us.” 

“Kind of like how there's always a bunch of sides to a story and it all depends on who’s point of view you're looking at?” Potter asked.

“Exactly!” Cullen said excited. 

“Alright, well I went to their house-”

“Why?” He cut me off, pen positioned over his paper, almost reminding me of Rita Skeeter in our fourth year.

“Well I got a letter sayin-”

“From who?”

 

“It was anonymous.” He nodded, pen flying. “It said to go to Number Four Privet Drive and-”

“Do you still have it?” 

“Why?” 

“Cullen, if you’d give him a minute to explain I’m sure he’ll tell you.” Harry cut in causing Cullen to blink.

“Right, go on Draco.”

“Right, so I got the letter telling me to go to Number Four Privet Drive and tell them I’m a wizard, that Potter and I went to school together and we wound up saving each other’s lives on various occasions. That it would be ok to tell them this because these muggles had both a witch and a wizard in the family, so they knew about magic-” 

“Why would you believe an anonymous letter?” Cullen asked, momentarily forgetting what Harry had said moments earlier.

“I had gotten three other letters, in the same hand writing. They hadn’t steered me wrong before. Anyway the letter said they would help me get a job. I dressed nicely in an arctic seal grey suit with matching tie and a perspective grey button down shirt with onyx dress shoes-” I looked at the blank looks I was getting.

“You have a suit made of an arctic seal?” Potter asked, deeply saddened for the fate of the seal. 

“No! Potter ‘arctic seal’ is a type of grey. !” I looked at their still blank faces and sighed. “A dark grey suit and tie, a light grey shirt and black shoes.” I deadpanned. 

“Ohhhh.” they echoed finally understanding. I sighed again. Anyway after I got dressed I went down stairs to tell my mother that I wouldn’t be home till late. That a meeting popped up and I was having a dinner date with my boyfriend...well at that time he was my boyfriend-”

That’s fantastic Malfoy, I’m so happy for you .” Potter said energetically. Completely unaware of why he was my ex, but apparently hoping for the best. My skin boiled at the thought of what really happened, but I didn’t correct him. There was more important matters to be discuss than my failed and pathetic love life. 

“So I flooed to the nearest wizarding pub and walked the rest of the way to Privet Drive. I got there and they welcomed me in with warm smiles, offered me tea and biscuits. I thought that they knew I was coming-” Potter scuffed. 

“They probably knew you’re a suit.” 

“After a few minutes of comfortable small talk they asked me what they could do for me. So I told them that my name is Draco Malfoy, that I went to school at Hogwarts with Harry Potter- by now their faces were turning to ones of disdain, I thought it was because of who I was, but I pushed on. I needed a job. I wanted to work. I was so bored being at the manor doing nothing. So I told them that we weren’t they best of friends but we did help each other occasionally when things got rough. I told them that we saved each others lives just like the letter told me too. They asked me again why I was there. I was confused, so I handed them the letter. Mr. Dursley then grinned and asked to see my wand. I thought he wanted to check it to make sure I hadn’t cast any dark magic lately. Instead he stuck my wand and my letter into drawer. I remember getting suspicious asking ‘Hey! What are you doing!’” 

“Which drawer?” Potter asked. 

“Side table to the left of the the two seater they occupied while we were talking in the living room. Then he moved around the center table till he was looming over me and growled ‘You dirty freak!’ Then he punched me and I fell to the floor. He beat me for a long time, his wife laughing. I curled in on myself. When he was done he shoved me into a cupboard under the stairs, which turned into my room while I was there. They made me do all the cooking and cleaning. They continued to physically and mentally abuse me with knives , pots, pans, anything they could get their hands on including a small muggle contraption.”

 

“A gun?” Potter asked.

“He didn't tell me what it was called, only that it could blow people’s brains out, then he used it on a rat...” I could feel myself getting pale. I didn’t want to talk about it but Fredrick’s told me to tell him everything. “There was blood everywhere and it made a loud noise. He then put it...he put it-” I took a deep breath and shut myself down, my voice losing any animation or emotion. He grabbed my jaw and started squeezing so my mouth would open. He put it close and I inhaled, tasting the powder, then in the next second the contraption was in my mouth and my tongue felt like it caught on fire. Then there was a click and it jerked in my mouth. Then he pulled it out, laughing like a madman. He hit me with it and shoved me back in the cupboard. I couldn’t talk or close my mouth my tongue was burnt so badly. The Aurors who arrested me healed it when they arrested me. That’s when I started shouting. They thought I did it to myself.” Pooter looked horrified. 

“So we can add acted with sadistic purpose, intent to kill, intent to inflict pain for long periods of time and mayhem for your tongue.” Fredricks said emotionlessly.

“We can charge them with more than that.” Potter growled. Fredricks and I turned to him. “I want to sue them too, now. For everything they’ve ever done to me. Never again will they do this to anyone.” Fredricks looked at Potter unsure.

“What do you got for me?” He asked grabbing a clean piece of paper.

“Ever since I can remember the Dursley’s hated me.” Potter’s voice vibrated with rage. “When I was old enough to hold a spatula I cooked every meal. If something got burnt, so did I. I cleaned every room, did all the chores, worked in the garden. If made a mistake, I paid for it with pain, was constantly made to skip meals. I would go days without food. They locked me in my room, aka the cupboard under the stairs, when anything unusual happened. Magic wasn’t real and I got punished if I ever said the ‘m’ word. My ‘worthless’ mother and ‘dead-beat’ dad got themselves killed in a car accident, which gave me my scar. Mostly they didn't get any worst then punches, pulling, yanking, and slapping. Occasionally I’d get stabbed, cut, or burned. Once or twice a year I got a broken bone. They encouraged their son, Dudley, to beat me and rewarded him for it. Once Dudley pushed me down the stairs. He got ice cream, I got yelled at for getting blood on the foyer. I had to clean it and was locked in my ‘room’ without dinner. When I turned eleven they did gave me the spare bedroom that Dudley had used to keep his broken toys in, but they only did this because my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the ‘cupboard under the stairs’ and they were scared of what Dumbledore might do to them.-”

“Dumbledore KNEW!” I asked horrified about everything I was hearing. So much for being Dumbledore’s golden boy.

“I was being protected by my mother’s magic. Her childhood home needed to be my home. 

“No wonder you didn’t go to home for the holidays .” Draco said distractedly. 

“Anyway, they tried to keep me from going to Hogwarts, eventually Dumbledore sent Hagrid to get me. They even put bars on the windows after my first year. While I attended Hogwarts they told everyone I attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.” Potter finally stopped talking.Fredricks and I just sat in horrified silence. “So can we charge them with anything?” Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Definitely.” Fredericks said. He started scribbling away. After a minute or two he started listing off. “Menacing, child abuse to felony extent, neglect, maltreatment, intent to inflict pain for long periods of time, acted with sadistic purpose, battery causing serious bodily injury, assault with deadly weapon, assault by means of force, assault by means likely to produce great bodily injury, torture, and violating child labor laws.” Potter growled. 

“I hardly added anything to the list!” Potter looked angry and slightly dejected.

“No, no Potter, you two are two different people. These are completely different charges. You more than doubled the list.” Potter and I turned shocked expressions to a smiling Fredricks. “They are going to go to jail for a very long time. You boys will both be paid handsomely for your troubles.”

“Come to think of it-” I started. “They called me Harry a few times,usually when they didn’t call me freak, boy, or it...I always just assumed I’d imagined it.” Potter frowned and Fredricks made another note on his paper. There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Potter said, Hermione emerged from behind the door. 

“Hello Fredricks, you sent for me?” She asked.

“Call me Cullen, Hermione, could you come in and close the door?” She did as asked. “I was wondering if you could talk to Judge Télesphore and testify to the need to search the Dursley’s house?” 

“How?” She asked. 

“You healed Malfoy’s wounds right? So you can testify there's more information that we haven’t found yet. In fact , can you also find out the names of the Aurors who arrested Draco and get them to testify that they had to heal burn wounds from Draco’s mouth?”

“Burn...wounds...in HIS MOUTH!” She asked slightly hysterically. Fredricks turned to her. 

“In order to do the best we can do for Draco is to take that information, keep ahold of your composure.” 

“Right, alright, let’s get to that courtroom.” She said, nodding her head resoundly. Freidricks held out his hand. “Actually, could we floo? Apparition hasn’t been sitting well with me as of late. 

“Why, Mrs. Weasley are you pregnant?” He asked jokingly. Her face dropped and she looked deep in thought.

“Oh my merlin!” She yelled and ran from the room. All three of us looked at each other.

“HERMIONE!” We all cried. She paid us no mind. I quickly ran after her and grabbed her hand.

“I don’t trust the medi-staff here, allow me?” I asked causing her to pause in her mad dash for a medi-nurse or doctor.

“This is St. mungo’s and you don’t trust the staff?” 

“Please” I asked. She hesitated a second and then nodded her head. I ran my wand over her stomach and looked at it for results. 

“Sweetie, you’re six weeks pregnant.” I said smiling. She squealed happily and hugged me. My eyes started to tear up and we jumped in a circle. Then she ran back to the others. I followed at a brisk walk.

“I’m six weeks pregnant!” She exclaimed happily. 

“Congr-” Friedricks started to say. 

“Really!” Potter asked sitting up, and pushing himself out of the bed, his wince unnoticed by all except me. He hugged her tightly. She nodded happily. 

“I told you your boobs looked bigger.” She started to laugh and Potter pulled away.

“You told her what now?” he asked. My laughter joined Hermione's and Frederick looked just as confused as Harry did. 

“It was just an observation. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Potter shook his head. 

“Well once again, congratulations Hermione, but time is of the essence right now.” 

“Right. right,.” Hermione said smiling. “I’ll be back later tonight with Ron and the rest of the Weasley's, they’re really worried about you Harry. You’d better believe they don’t believe the typhoid fever ‘charade’ either.” 

“HERMIONE!” Potter hissed between his teeth.” Fredricks glared. 

“Charade?” He asked angrily as Hermione’s eyes widened comically.

“Don’t be mad, it’s confidential. He’s not allowed to tell you, and I’m not either.” She quickly responded. Fredricks looked closely at Potter who quickly jumped into bed. His groan of pain wasn’t unnoticed like the wince from before. Fredricks went from looking pissed off to deeply concerned. 

“I’m fine.” Harry moaned. I was beside him in a heartbeat and accioed my numbing salve from my bag. He was lying on his stomach, I quickly pulled at the ties of his hospital gown, exposing the red and irritated scars on his back. I heard two sharp gasps from behind me and moved to close the curtain around Harry’s bed. Quickly but softly I applied the salve to the reddened and angry scars, then I helped move him so he was back on his back and checked his chest for anymore, after applying the salve here and there, Harry sighed a breath of relief. 

“Honestly Potter you shouldn’t move so, you’ll irritate your wounds, and it will take longer to heal.” I told him as I tied his gown back up. I pulled open the curtain and was shot two very quizzical looks causing me to blush slightly. 

“Medi-wizard Beckendolf gave me some numbing salve and showed me how to apply it in case Potter was in pain.” I quickly lied.

“Riiight.” Hermione said drawling out the word like she was testing whether or not she believed it. She shook her head. “Anyway, we’ll tell them the news tonight, is that alright with you Harry?” 

“Of course Hermione.” He told her. 

“We really must go.” Fredericks told Hermione. 

“Yes, let’s go. I’ll see you tonight, and be careful Harry.”

“Yes, mother.” He told her. She blushed slightly at the implication and absently rubbed her stomach. 

“See you tonight Draco.” She told me heading towards the door. 

“Bye Granger.” I can almost swear I heard her growl as she left the room, which caused me to chuckle.


	25. Chapter 25

Not a minute later Lindsey came in with her cart and a look of disgust.

“Mr. Malfoy.” She spat.

“Lindsey.” I replied, causing her to glare at me.

“Beckendolf wanted me to give you these.” She let go of the cart and walked out. I blinked at where she once stood. What is with people trusting me? I never thought this could possibly happen to me. I mean...don’t they know who I am? Draco Malfoy. Sick, twisted, trash, beneath them all, and yet Hermione, Potter, Beckendolf, and even Kingsley seems to trust me. It’s like the world's gone mental or something. Regardless, I walked over to the cart and looked at what I was given before starting to apply salves. Wordlessly I accio’d a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and made it pour itself into eight different cups, then discard itself. Next I had the potions empty themselves in each cup and took Potter’s other arm, repeatedly applying salves. The cups danced their way over to Potter and he grabbed them one at a time with his free hand downing them. When he was finished I moved onto his chest. 

“Why did you lie to Hermione?” Potter asked breaking the silence. 

“I didn’t want her making a big deal out of it.” I responded absentmindedly. 

“How did you do that...with the drinks? I thought it took years to do wandless magic to that extent.” 

“Well I’ve had some years, haven’t I? Three years hulled up in the manor with nothing to do, one year with no wand till we could go out and buy a new one without fear of getting hexed.” Potter went wide-eyed. 

“I still have your wand!” He yelled out as I moved onto his legs. “I’m so sorry.” he told me. I sent him a perplexed look. 

“Why?” I asked. After a few seconds he spoke again.

“What do you mean why? Potter asked. 

“Well, you did disarm me.-”

 

“You practically threw it to me. You could have easily blocked that, I’ve seen you duel in class before.

“That’s besides the point. Potter, you still disarmed me.” I moved to his other leg. “Then there’s the fact that I’m your childhood bully er...or well...one of them anyway.” Potter blushed but I didn’t notice, too involved in making sure I got every wound on his leg and didn’t hurt him in the process. “ I’m also an ex-deathe-”

“EX!” He cut me off loudly. I started to flip him over. 

“Since you're ‘constantly awaiting the next hit’ because of the Dursley’s. I’d think you of all people would know one’s past isn't easy to forget.” I waited a few seconds then took his silence to be begrudged agreement. “And to top it all off, we were never good friends, you owed me nothing, especially since you gave my mother and I our lives..” There were a few minutes of silence as I finished up his back, then flipped him back over. 

“I’m giving Ron my Gringotts key tonight and he’s getting your wand.” Potter said decidedly. I froze, shaken to the bone. 

 

“Why?” I asked. 

“Because the past, is in the past. Now you're my friend and friends give back friend’s borrowed wands.”

“I...” I tried to speak, but no words came to mind. 

“Now help me up so I can use the loo.” He told me. I chuckled softly to myself, He sure was something. I moved over to help him up. We slowly but surely walked to the bathroom.

“Call me if you need me.” I told him and then began to prepare some brunch. First, I started by frying up some thin potatoes using way too much grease. Then, I started making some pancakes and pulled out a large canister of whipped cream. Magic is fantastic. It makes everything get done in minutes. 

“Are you cooking?” Potter asked, confusion clear in his voice. 

“Yup.” I replied. He opened the door. I turned the heat down and quickly moved over to help him, while magically keeping the food from burning. With a small wave of my hand behind me I started a pot of coffee and tea.

“What are you making?” He asked. I could hear the note of uncertainty. 

“Well,” I started, “as I said before I’m not the healthiest of roommates so we got some very greasy home fries and pancakes. Plus whipped cream because, who doesn’t love whipped cream? He smiled as I helped him onto the bed.

“No one I know.” He responded. I smiled. This would probably be the first real food he’s eaten since he returned from Dunningham’s world of hell. I went back to my makeshift kitchen and watched over the food. The refreshments finished before the food, so I poured myself a cup of hot tea and put ice, coffee and an umbrella straw in a tall glass for Potter. He laughed when I handed it to him. 

“I figured this would be like paradise, at least comparatively, and if you're in paradise you need umbrella straws.” He laughed, a genuine smile filling his face. I blinked. He had a sorta...sexy smile. I’d never noticed it before. What. Hold the potion. Did I actually just think that! Maybe I need a medi-healer. I’m obviously going insane. 

“What?” Potter asked and I realized I’d been staring. 

“Oh, uh nothing, you just, have pretty eyes.” I closed my eyes in shame. Did I really just try to hide the fact that I found his SMILE attractive by telling him his EYES are attractive! Could I be stupider?

“Thanks.” he said smiling. 

Potter’s P.O.V

I smiled as I sipped my coffee. Malfoy thinks I have pretty eyes. I couldn’t keep my smile off my face. “They’re my mother’s.” I said happily.

“So I’ve heard.” He smiled. I blushed. Of course he has. I suddenly wanted to change the subject and quickly voiced the first thing that popped into mind. “So what made you decided to breakup with Blaise?” I asked. He stiffened like he did when I told him I was happy for him earlier. Suddenly I got a bad feeling in my gut.

“I didn’t.” He replied putting some home fries and pancakes on one plate handing it to me before starting to make his own. 

“Oh, shite, Malfoy, I’m so sorry.” He shrugged then handed me the whipped cream. I took it sheepishly. 

“It’s not your fault Potter.” Somehow that didn’t make me feel any better.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” I asked. He thought about it.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me some of what happened to you.” He finally replied. I winced.

“That bad?” I asked sarcastically. I wasn’t expecting him to grimace and nodded.

“If you don’t think it’s close to bad enough you don’t have to tell me anything.” He amended as he fixed his own plate and turned to look at me. He looked slightly broken. Maybe I could finally help him, not just get others to help him. 

“Alright.” I responded. He nodded and took a deep breath. “The morning they found you, four days ago, Hermione, Mother and I got a surprise visitor for breakfast. Blaise had news he was just dying to tell us about. Knew we would be besides ourselves with joy for him. He had just proposed to Astoria Greengrass the night before.”

 

“WHAT!?!?!?!” I exploded in outrage. Draco nodded enthusiastically. 

“They’re supposed to get married this spring!”

“It’s Winter now!” I cried, outraged. 

“Oh, I know!” Malfoy said, getting animated. “But that’s not the worst of it.” Malfoy said.

“What else did that bastard do?” I asked.

“When I got mad he started talking to me like I was a first year.” 

“The actual fuck!” I cried.

“I know! He then told me we were never going to have a future together, but we’d been together for seven years!”

“That’s insane! Did he ever even tell you he’s bi?” 

“No, but he has cheated on me with plenty of girls, but that’s still not the worst of it.” Draco told me. 

“How else could he have possibly fucked up?” I questioned, almost not wanting to know the answer. 

“He then told me he isn’t gay. At all.” 

“Did you tell him that when you fuck a guy it’s a little gay?”

“He told me that’s why he never let me fuck him, only the other way around. That it’s also the reason he never touched me intentionally.” 

“First, that’s just wrong in and of itself.” I told him. 

“Tell me about it!” He cried. “Then-” He swallowed thickly. “I told him kissing...kissing was in and of itself gay and he said-.” He cleared his throat and squeezed the bridge of his nose. I’ll kill Blaise, he’d better hope he never meets me again. “He said-” Draco’s voice was heavy with emotion. “That I was girlier-” He took a deep breath. “Than my mother.” 

“How DARE HE!” I yelled fuming.

“Right! Like you don’t do that to people.” Draco said, his voice wavering. He quickly looked at the ceiling and blinked a bunch. Fair is fair, I told myself before steeling my nerves. 

“Instead of using protego I used myself as a human shield for one of our field workers. He used Incarcerous but it was a modified spell, I watched his wand movement, it was different. It wrapped me in ropes like I was a mummy, I couldn’t talk, see, or move a fraction of an inch. I felt myself being pulled forwards, then someone grabbed me, lifting me. I felt a wand being pushed into my neck. Ron pulled back the other Aurors and left in an attempt to save me. I ruined the whole mission. Then after they all disappeared, Dunningham started bragging about how he knew his plan was going to work. He knew it. He said that my blood helped Voldemort and that they would have a feast.” I growled. Suddenly I couldn’t stop talking, everything came tumbling out of my mouth. I told him the worst of the worst. The blood stained lips, drinking my own blood, hanging from my feet to drain better. The fact that someone successfully, ate a part of me, taunting me with the care they took to keep my blood supply steady. The horror of being tied over an inflatable blue pool, before stabbing me nine different times, the cold that went straight to my bones, and the heat that burned at my nerve endings. Everything...everything between each terror. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. When I finally realized my eyes were closed I felt a nice warmth that was slowly warming the chilling fear that the memories brought about, the center point was to my right. When I opened my eyes I saw Draco Malfoy sitting on my bed hugging me. I froze stiffly in shook.

“You have to know that getting captured was not, under any circumstances your fault.”

“The mission failed because of me.” He deadpanned. 

“The mission failed because Dunningham had a better plan.” He told me.

“No.” I rebuked. 

“Yes.” He quickly responded, hugging me even tighter. “You just told me he knew his plan would wor-”

“No! Jackson stepped out before we got to the correct count!” 

“Maybe Dunningham used imperio or effugere (latin for side-step.) to make Jackson move early-”

“No…” I said softly. 

“Even if he didn’t, than Jackson is the one who messed up the mission.” 

“No.” I said stronger. Silence filled the air. I thought he’d given up, that’d I won and we both just accepted that I was a fuck-up.

“Why do you think everything's your fault?” Draco asked softly. I took a sharp breath. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” I asked, my tears filling my eyes once again. 

“Not even slightly.” He answered, shaking his head slightly.

“You don’t just abuse a kid for no reason. I mean, it was constant. I called Aunt Petunia mum once. That’s how I got the stab wound on my shoulder. Ron and Hermione had their lives in danger every year because some mad-man wanted to kill me. Neville got abused by Snape because he also could have possibly been the ‘chosen one’, but Voldemort killed my parents instead, killing the ‘love’ of Snape’s life, so he tormented me for that, and because of who my dad was. Voldemort killed my parents to kill me! They’re dead because of me! Second year Ginny got possessed by part of Voldemort’s soul to destroy me. Third year I let Peter Pettigrew escape, causing Sirius to have to go into hiding. Fourth year Cedric...oh merlin, Cedric! If I had just taken the portkey myself. or if Voldemort hadn’t come to kill me at all, he would still be alive. Fifth year I almost got Mr. Weasley killed and I actually managed to get my Own Godfather Killed. Not to mention I’m the reason Dumbledore left Hogwarts. What was I Thinking, naming it Dumbledore’s Army. Sixth year, I almost Killed you. I Almost Killed You!” He rubbed my arms, trying to comfort me. “Then I tried to kill Snape even thought Dumbledore trusted him, but NO, I know best. I got them both killed...Seventh year, I constantly put Ron and Hermione in danger, along with everyone else, because I ran. Mad-eye and Hedwig died trying to protect me. All those students who had to face the Carrow twins. I Could Not Save Them Then So Many People Died Trying To Protect Me. ME! And I Couldn’t Save Them! All Those People! Gone and it’s all my fault. Hermione getting tortured, Teddy growing up parentless, George losing his twin. And Now! I ruin the mission, my ‘FAMILY’ Destroys The Lives Of Others! I DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO ME, EVERYTHING THING DUNNINGHAM EVER DID TO ME!” 

“HARRY!” A voice finally cut through the panic that was wreaking havoc in my mind. I snapped out of my pity party and rubbed my eyes roughly, hoping that would help calm me back into sensibility. 

“Sorry, I got a little carried away there.” I said, and even tried to throw in a little chuckle at the end. He grabbed me by the face and looked me dead in the eyes. His face inches from mine.

“Your Aunt and Uncle are terrible people, but you didn’t make them terrible people, they did. Voldemort-” My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at his word choice. “Yes, Voldemort, killed people, not you. Your friends, made the decision, to be friends with you, you didn’t put them under imperio, they made their own decisions. Ginny’s possession was my father’s fault. Pettigrew got away because Greyback bit Lupin as a child, and it just so happened to be a full moon that night. Seriously it's almost as if it was like...movie level perfect, or something, but again, that’s not your fault. Fourth year Voldemort put you in the TriWizard competition, and you didn’t make Cedric grab the cup, or make Voldemort kill him. You honored his last wish. Fifth year, Voldemort attacked Mr. Weasley and Voldemort tricked you-”

“I could have learned occ-”

“Not with Snape’s teaching methods.” He quickly cut me off. “And Umbridge used illegal substances on students which made Dumbledore leave, not you.Sixth year, is hardly worth mentioning, you didn’t mean it and you didn't even know what the spell did. Seventh year, you did not run, you were slowly, but surely, destroying Voldemort. Hermione’s torturing wasn't your fault, it was Lovegood, who gave you up and Bellatrix, who raised that wand. Lupin and Tonks could have stayed at home, but they choose to go to the battle of Hogwarts, to fight, not because of you, but because they wanted a better future for everyone. You have saved countless lives. There can’t be no casualties when a crazed man with too much power goes off the deep end, but Harry that is NOT your fault.” He panted heavily looking deep into my eyes, pleading with me to believe him and his passionate rant. I wanted to, it would have been so nice to see things like that, but I just...I can’t. He pulled back from my face and moved to sit in my lap, accidently straddling me. “And what the Dursleys did to me is on the Dursleys. Not. You.” 

“I, uh…” I said staring at where he was seated. He blushed and quickly got off of me. A slight breeze chilled me and suddenly I wished he was back on my lap, holding me. I mentally shook my head. I’m losing all sense of sound mind. 

“Oh merlin! Is that the time! I got to take a shower. Holler if you need me.” Draco said running into the bathroom, a bag floating along behind him. 

“Ok.” I replied blankly. Wait. Hold the potion, did I just think of him as Draco? I mentally rewound our conversation. Five times, five times I thought of him as Draco. And he called me Harry twice. Actually called me, Harry, twice! What was the world coming to? I thought frantically, but then I smiled. Maybe, just maybe, it was becoming a better place to be.


End file.
